Honey Pot
by WhiteOokamiKiss
Summary: After the attack on mission city, Tiffany Witwicky thought it was all over. And for two years it was, but suddenly the Decepticons are on the move again. Will Tiffany's life be turned upside down again? Sequel to Sweet little bee. BumblebeeXOC
1. An explosive way to start the day

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.

Chapter 1 - An explosive way to start the day.

_Earth, birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great passion, and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have met before._

"Here Sam, one of your last boxes," I sighed as I dumped the heavy box on the kitchen table and looked at my brother. "Wow, college. Big, huh?" I smiled at Sam and he smiled back.

"Not as big as everything that's happened," he replied. I nodded. Dad's voice cut our conversation.

"Come on, let's go! All hands on deck! Frankie, Mojo, out!" Dad marched into the house from the outside. "Come on, kiddo, we're on a schedule." I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"Schedule shmedule." I replied. Dad pointed a finger at me.

"Hey, when you get older and have kids of your own you'll realise just how important it is to keep everything to schedule." I stuck my tongue out at him as he and Sam walked out the house with a box. I walked after them but stopped at the door, and leant casually against the frame. "Slow down, Dad. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me? Huh? Did you rent the room out?" I grinned widely. "I wouldn't put it past him, Sam," I shouted across the yard. Dad shook his head and chuckled.

"No, I got other ideas for your room and it rhymes with 'home theatre'." I grinned and turned around as Mom came staggering down the stairs.

"Hey, Mom." I smiled at her but she looked at me with tear filled eyes. My smile dropped as she help up a pair of baby shoes. "Are they Sam's?" At that moment Sam walked in and Mom sniffled again. "Look what I found. It's your little baby booties." She moved towards Sam and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Ma." Sam's voice was muffled by Mom's arms. Mom held on tighter, not wanting to let go. I only stood and smiled at Sam's squashed face. "My little baby-bootie boy. You can't go." Mom cried. Dad also walked in and looked at the two. I smiled and spoke to Dad. "See this, Dad?" I motioned to Mom. "This is how you're supposed to react when the fruit of your loins goes out into the cruel world to fend for himself." Dad rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, my heart bleeds for Sam. College, bummer!" I grinned and looked back at Mom and Sam. Mom pulled Sam from her grip and held his head up to hers. "You have to come home every holiday, not just big ones. You have to come home for Halloween." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. I smiled softly at our Mom. _Bless her heart._ Sam sighed. "Well, I can't come home for Halloween, Mom."

"Yeah, college rules." I added.

"Well, then we'll come to you." Mom begged.

"You're not coming." Sam said, a little more firmly.

"No, we're not going anywhere." Dad added, picking up a load of golf clubs.

"We'll dress up. We'll be in costumes. You'll never know it's us." I sighed at Mom's begging and walked forwards, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "You can't do that, Mom. The college won't allow it. Plus, you've still got me, right?" Mom sniffled and nodded slightly. Dad marched over and sighed. "Would you let the kid breathe, for crying out loud? Come on. Go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month-long trip." He ordered, pointing up the stairs. "Come on, chop, chop! Let's go." He clapped his hands and Mom walked slowly forward, still clutching the baby booties. "March, young lady." Dad smirked and slapped Mom on the butt. Sam and I gaped. _Oh, god no. Please!_ "Oh, oh, Dad." Sam sighed.

I flinched and muttered under my breath, "You two are way too old to be doing this." Mom giggled and turned to face Dad on the stairs. "I love it when you call me 'young lady', you dirty old man." She smirked flirtingly at Dad. Dad smirked back. "You ain't seen nothing yet." I scrunched my face up as I got un-wanted images. "Eww, eww, eww! My pure mind is being infested with hideous images!" I cried, scrunching my eyes shut and thrashing my head around. Sam also voiced his displeasure. "Dad, Dad, Dad, whoa!" Dad turned to us smiling as Mom walked up the stairs. He shrugged.

"What?" I rolled my eyes and smacked my forehead trying to get rid of the haunting images.

"I'm watching what you're doing, Dad. It's not a rap video." Sam said. Dad shrugged and chuckled.

"It's just like a coach thing."

Sam scoffed, "That was a really creepy move just now, Dad. That was worse than watching Tiff flirt with 'Bee." My eyes snapped open.

"Hey! Don't bring me down to Dad's level! Besides, we don't flirt!" I snapped, defending myself and Bumblebee (our alien robot car). I then added quietly to myself. "That much." Dad frowned and moved to the couch. "Look. You know, your mother and me are really proud of you. You're the first Witwicky ever to go to college. And Tiff." I looked at Dad, trying to act innocent. "We need to talk about you and the car later." He said, pointing a finger at me. I sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's not like we're dating." I said, shrugging. Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, you might as well be. The way you two act around each other. It's not natural." Just then, Mom cried from upstairs.

"Now I'm crying again! This sucks!" We all sighed.

"You're gonna be okay, Ma." I shouted at her. Dad frowned at me again.

"Yeah, well, it's _not_ natural. He's a giant alien robot and you're a... you know... you're a human." He muttered and turned back to Sam. I 'humph'ed and crossed my arms across my chest. "You know, it's just going to be, you know, hard for her to accept that her boy's all grown up, you know, going out handle the world on his own." He said, meaning Mom. Dad was beginning to get tears in his eyes. Sam tapped Dad's shoulder. "You okay, Pop?" Dad nodded.

"Yeah." Suddenly, the dogs jumped onto the couch and began *ahem*doing stuff. We all looked at them and Dad frowned. "Mojo, no dominating Frankie! Get the hell off the couch, you filthy beasts!" He waved at the two dogs. "You'll see a lot of that in college, too." Dad said to Sam before he went to the kitchen. Sam raised an eyebrow and followed.

I still had my arms folded across my chest and sat grumpily on the couch. What Sam had said held some truth. Bumblebee and I do flirt a _little_, but I wasn't anything bad... Mikaela would always tease me about it but I knew she didn't mean any harm, Sam, however, was a different story. Sam would always comment on how weird it was, but, to be honest, I think he was just acting as the big brother and looking out for me. Mom and Dad would sometimes tease me but they're always having the 'birds and the bees' talk with me. I sighed as Sam walked in on the phone and up the stairs. I unfolded my arms and walked into the kitchen, heading for the fridge and grabbing a carton of juice. "Ooh, with added vitamin C," I said, smiling and nodding at the carton. I sighed and pulled out a glass and filled it with orange juice. I took a huge gulp of the juice. "Ah, sensitive teeth!" I cried. I shook my head and looked out the kitchen window. Mom and Dad were arguing again. I rolled my eyes and walked out the kitchen and leant against the back door frame. "You two better not be arguing again!" I shouted. Mom began to whine on about Sam leaving again. _Poor Mom, she's always been a smother._ I rolled my eyes but frowned as I heard a small pinging noise. I turned around and looked for the source of the noise, only to find a blue electrical wave wash through the kitchen. "W-what the..." I gasped as the appliances began to transform into tiny robots. "O-oh my... help! Robots!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could faintly hear Sam screaming upstairs about a fire. I threw the juice carton up at the nearest robot and dashed out the room, a stream of bullets just skimming me. "Holy!" I yelped as more bullets were fired my way. I peeked over the sofa (which I had used as cover) and saw a swarm of tiny robots flooding from our kitchen and heading upstairs. I glanced at the lamp and snatched it from the table and threw it as hard as I could at the nearest robot. The robot 'screamed' and fell over, shooting bullets wildly. I leapt from my cover and dove through the door leading outside. "Dad, Mom, run!" I ordered as I skidded behind the fountain. Dad raised a brow. "What's with all the racket?" he asked. I pointed towards the house where Sam was now diving out his window and jumping down from the terrace. He yelled as he collapsed onto the ground and began scrambling through the grass and behind the fountain. Bullets were fired towards us and Dad made a desperate leap for the fountain as well. I stared at him as he landed on his face then proceeded to crawl. "Dad, that was terrible," I said, staring at him. Dad gave me a panicked look before we all flinched and shielded ourselves with our arms as more bullets were fired. "What was that?" Dad yelled.

"I don't know, but they are _not_ friendly!" I yelled back. I crammed myself the best I could between Sam and Dad and shook my brother. "We need Bumblebee!" I shouted. Sam panted and nodded before screaming at the top of his lungs, "Bumblebee!" An engine roared and Bumblebee burst through the garage. Wood shattered and showered us, causing us to shield ourselves the best we could with our arms. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face or stop my heart from swelling with pride as Bumblebee transformed and began to fire at all the evil robots. The robots didn't stand a chance as Bumblebee shot them all down; like 1, 2, 3. Bumblebee fired at Sam's room, destroying it completely and throwing more wood at us. We screamed and huddled together as well as we could with the little space available. Needless to say it wasn't working. As the firing stopped we all relaxed slightly. The tense air was disrupted by Mom running out screaming as she held an appliance on her head. I raised an eyebrow as she ran headlong into a hanging basket and feel to the floor with a thud. I mentally sighed. _Oh, Mom._ "911!" Dad yelled and he rushed to Mom's aid. I also climbed up and began brushing shards of wood off my. "Bumblebee!" Sam yelled. The yellow robot looked down at Sam and I. "Get in the garage, go!" Bumblebee shrugged innocently; as if to say "what have I done?" Mom, however, was in hysterics. "What the freak just happened?" she asked. Sam continued scolding 'Bee. I just stood there looking confused. _Why is Sam angry with him? _"I'm about to have a nervous breakdown. Just go into the garage, quietly, please." 'Bee rolled his eyes and began to whirl in complaint. I frowned and shrugged as 'Bee looked at me for an explanation. Bumblebee threw his arms up and stomped back into the garage. "Hey, wait, 'Bee!" I shouted, raising my hand. Bumblebee turned back to Sam. "Whatever!" he choked out. I frowned at Sam.

"Why'd you tell him off for? He ain't done nothing wrong!" I argued. Sam gaped at me before turning to 'Bee. He pointed his finger threateningly at him. "Get in the garage now!" he ordered. I slapped Sam on his shoulder and he flinched. "Huh? Answer me! Why? He saved our asses!" Sam sighed. "Forget it," he said, waving his hand dismissively. I frowned and poked him.

"I will not _forget _it! Oh, and also... _what_ _the hell_ _just_ _happened_!"

"I-I don't know, I think, a shard, of the allspark!" Sam stuttered as he began walking away into the kitchen. "What? Allspark? Sam!" I reached out for my brother but grasped thin air as he disappeared back into the house. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Just then the sound of a familiar motorbike engine reached my ears as Mikaela pulled up on our lawn. I waved at her as she pulled her off her helmet. "Hey Mikaela," I greeted, nodding at her. She waved back and nodded towards the destroyed house. "What happened?" she asked. Sam walked out towards us. We both turned to him and gave him expecting looks. "Come here. Listen, I need you to take the cube sliver and put it in your purse," he said to Mikaela, opening her purse.

"What's going on?" Mikaela asked. Sam shook his head.

"Just take it," he ordered. Mom marched over. I gulped, she looked furious.

"Sam and Tiffany Witwicky? A word with you two," she demanded. I nodded.

"Yes, Mom," I said. She walked over and smiled widely at Mikaela.

"Hi Mikaela. I have a bald spot," Mom said proudly. I rolled my eyes and gave Mikaela an apologetic smile. She nodded awkwardly.

"That's... that's fantastic," she answered. I giggled as my Mom parted her hair to show her. _Mom will never change._ Mom turned to Sam now with a stern look on her face.

"When you go, he goes," she said, her mood changing rapidly. "I cannot live with a psychotic alien in my garage!" she snapped. Dad rushed over and shushed Mom.

"Judy... National security," he hissed. "Look, if we stay quiet, they're gonna take care of everything. Just consider this the official start of our remodel, okay?" Dad reasoned. Mom frowned but nodded slowly. "Fine. If the government's paying, I want a pool and a hot tub!" She turned and marched away. "And I'm gonna skinny-dip and you can't say shit about it!" she screamed back. I scrunched my face up. _Great, more freaking mental images!_ I looked sideways as Dad sighed and spotted Sam and Mikaela heading towards the garage. I quickly caught up with them.

Sam pulled back the black tarp to reveal Bumblebee choking and hitting his forehead. "Yeah, you know you're in trouble," Sam muttered. I frowned at him again and scowled.

"He still having voice problems?" Mikaela asked. I nodded but Sam answered.

"He's playing it up." Sam took a deep breath before speaking. "'Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing, okay?" Bumblebee's face lit up as he searched radio stations. Suddenly it sung out, _"I'm so excited and I just can't hide it.."_ 'Bee even began to click along with it. Sam, however, interrupted. "Hey, I'm not taking you with me." The song screeched to a halt and Bumblebee's wings drooped. He whirled with sadness as Mikaela turned. "I'm gonna wait outside, okay?" She walked out and I turned to go as well, to avoid the awkward conversation, but Sam grabbed my arm. "You, stay here. Then you can make him feel better." I sighed and stood back in my place. "I meant to tell you about this earlier. It's just that, you know... Here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. I know, and if it was up to me, I'd take you with me, but it's not, 'Bee," Sam explained, Bumblebee grew sadder and sadder. "Look. You're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in my Dad's garage. I mean, you're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this." Sam paused and Bumblebee whirled sadly again. "This is hard enough, man. Don't make it harder. Can you just look at me, please?" Sam walked forward and pulled 'Bee's face towards him. "Come on, big guy," Sam said softly. "Look, the guardian thing is done. Okay? You did your job. Look, I'm safe now. If anything, it's Tiffany who needs looking after." I stood ridged.

"Me? Sam you're the one who needs looking after. I can take care of myself perfectly fine," I retorted. Sam sighed and turned to me, using his arms for emphasis.

"No, you can't. Let's just say, trouble has a way of finding you," Sam countered. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh, says the boy who got his thumb stuck in a pair of scissors."

Sam stared blankly at me, before pointing at me and shouting, "Hey, the holes were very small for adult size scissors!" I rolled my eyes and huffed. Sam sighed and turned back to Bumblebee. "I just want to be normal 'Bee, and I can't do that with you." Bumblebee raised his hand, stopping Sam, and began to 'cry'. Water began spurting from his eyes and he sobbed. "It's not the last time I'm gonna see you, you know, 'Bee," Sam continued. "Come on, don't do that. 'Bee. You're killing me 'Bee." Bumblebee was having none of it; he slid his helmet over his eyes and waved Sam away, quietly sobbing. Sam shuffled and attempted to cheer him up. "But you'll always be my first car. Love you, 'Bee." 'Bee pulled his helmet away from his eyes and watched as Sam walked away. Sam turned to me as he paused at the tarp. "Hey, cheer him up, please?" I nodded slowly, before turning sadly to Bumblebee. I put my arms out. "You okay?" I asked softly. He nodded slowly but didn't look convinced. I gave a weak smile. "I guess what Sam said was true, trouble _does_ have a way of finding me," I giggled. I walked towards Bumblebee and climbed onto his hand. He lifted my up near his head and nuzzled me gently. I giggled as he began to hum. "Don't worry about him, he's just excited to finely be going to college," I said as I patted his head. We sat together for a few moments before I heard Dad call outside. "Tiffany? Come on, we're going now!" I sighed and pulled away from 'Bee. He whirled and reluctantly set me down. I grinned.

"Be good, we'll be back soon," I said to him, giving him a mock firm look. "Come here," I said, moving towards him again. He leant his head down towards me and I shyly gave him a quick kiss. I giggled like a school girl and ran out the garage. "Be good!" I shouted back over my shoulder as I ran towards the car.

**A/N - FINALLY! Here's the sequel! I'm so sorry for the time it took, but my internet was up the creek without a paddle... anyway, please enjoy this and I hope this sequel lives up to expectations. :) Thank you everyone who read, reviewed or whatever my last story; Sweet Little Bee, and thank you to those who messaged me. :) Enjoy!**


	2. Meet the roommate

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.

Chapter 2 – Meet the roommate.

It was a fairly long drive from our house to Sam's new college and I was dying to see it. I myself had wanted to go college but I decided to wait a while before I fully decided what to do. I was split on the idea of being a vet or doctor. _Perhaps an author? I'm sure stories about giant alien robots would sell,_ I thought, a huge grin spreading across my face. _That is if the government let me get away with it. _Soon we pulled up at the grand college. I gasped and me and Mom leapt out of the car before Dad had fully parked it. "Oh my! Look at them!" I laughed, staring at the massive college buildings. "I wish I was going now!" I laughed, glancing at Mom.

"Look at this place!" she cried, spinning around with a huge grin plastered on her face. "I feel smarter already. Ron can you smell it?" Mom asked walking next to Dad.

"Yeah, smells like $40,000 a year," Dad grumbled. I rolled my eyes at Dad. Sam also sighed. _Typical Dad._ "Dad, is money the only thing you think about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Dad just shrugged.

"Hey, cheapo!" Mom scolded. Dad motioned to me and Sam.

"Hey, go ahead. We'll get your stuff," he said. I grinned and grabbed Sam's arm ready to pull him along. "Just go ahead and check out your room."

"Yeah, go," Mom said, patting the box Sam was holding grinning. I yanked Sam along by his arm and shouted back, "See ya later!"

Me and Sam walked into the college, located Sam's room and began heading down the hall towards it. I couldn't stop the massive grin spread across my face, trying my hardest to stop it spreading even wider; I feared my face would split in two if it grew anymore. The hall was busy with other students weaving in and out of their rooms. I felt somewhat smarter in the college but also felt stupider around the students, who were most likely smarter than me. _But then none of them are friends with giant alien robots,_ I mentally boasted. Sam walked towards a room with an open door and peered in. I presumed it was his new room and poked my head around the corner. Inside was another boy hanging posters on the wall. "Hey," Sam said as he walked in. I slowly followed.

"Hey," the other boy answered. He turned around and strode over to Sam and me. I noticed he had a very confident walk and air around him; with tan skin and a Spanish look. "You must be Sam right? I'm Leo," he introduced. Leo's eyes flashed towards me before staring at Sam. "So, I already set up the crib a bit. You want this side or that side?" he asked. Sam glanced around the room and made his decision.

"Err... that side," my brother answered. Leo shook his head.

"I already chose that side," he stated. I raised an eyebrow. _What the hell was the point in asking then?_ Sam sated at him before smiling slightly. "You know what this is? This is the awkward moment. Yeah, see, you're trying to see if I'm a normal guy. I'm trying to see if you're a normal guy. Balanced, unmedicated, nothing under the crawl space," Sam explained. Leo answered swiftly.

"Good personal hygiene, won't stab me in my sleep," Leo said.

"No criminal record, won't steal anything."

"Including girlfriends."

"Especially girlfriends," Sam said firmly.

"You got a girlfriend?" Leo asked. Sam nodded.

"I do. You?" Leo laughed before his face fell.

"No, not a chance." He turned towards me. "Hey, who's this lovely lady," he asked, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled. "I'm Tiffany, Sam's sister," I introduced, holding out my hand to shake. Leo bowed forward and gently took my hand before raising it to his lips and kissing it. "Pleasure's mine," he said, grinning. I gave him an awkward smile before taking my hand back and wiping it on my back. He turned back to Sam, "You a techie?" Sam nodded. He clapped his hands together and marched off into a conjoining room which I hadn't noticed. "Sweet! Sharksky, Fassbinder, where we at?" he asked. My eyes widened. We walked into a dark room only lit up by computer monitors. Littered all over the walls were posters of scantily clad women. I quickly adverted my eyes and screwed up my face in disgust. "Server's almost online, Leo," a man answered.

"Network's up and running," another said. Leo smiled.

"Beautiful, that's what I like to hear." He motioned towards the two guys sat at the computers. "That's Sharksky, that's Fassbinder, my IT gurus." I and Sam nodded our hellos. I was confused and very curious as to what they were doing. "Welcome to my empire, ," Leo said. I raised a brow. "What's that?" I asked. They all sighed.

"They don't know," Sharksky muttered.

"What is all this then?" I asked walking towards Fassbinder. Sam nodded in agreement. We both were curious. "Look, call me gross, I want to be a baby billionaire," Leo started as he suddenly picked up two kitten calendars. My jaw dropped and Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Kitten calendars. That's where I started. Look at me now. Got to have dreams, bro," Leo said. I stared at him like he was crazy. "O-okay..." I trailed off as something popped up on Fassbinder's screen. The guy stared at it before gasping. "Leo! We got some brand-new shanghai vid!" he announced. I flinched and felt my heart skip a beat. I leant down closer to the screen. Leo threw down the calendars. "Post it, baby! Go, go, go! FTJ! FTJ!"

"What's FTJ?" Sam asked leaning down close to Leo.

"Fuel the jet," Leo answered. We all watched as a video played on the screen of the Decepticon attack that had happened in Shanghai not too long ago. I gulped and glanced at Sam. He was staring at the screen in disbelief. "Did you see that? Did you see that?" Fassbinder cried as an explosion appeared on the screen. I continued to gape at the screen before standing up and backing away. Sam stood upright as well. We stared at each other, panicking. "Just like the alien robots in LA two years ago that everyone covered up," Sharksky said. Fassbinder turned around to us and began to explain using his hands. "Yeah, I saw these robots, and they did this, like, firing thing and they came down and toasted this woman, and she was like..." Sam cut in.

"It looks fake to me." Fassbinder gaped at us.

"Dude, it's not fake. The internet is pure truth. Video doesn't lie." I shook my head also.  
"It's obviously fake. Anyone could fake that," I said. Fassbinder cried out at us, getting frustrated.

"No, man, I've seen then! They're, like, these robots..."

"No, it's fake. Like I said, anyone could do it on a computer. And, we weren't there, so... I guess I can't be sure, ya know?" Leo shook his head and whined.

"No. Listen, okay, you two? Don't be sucking the sack, bro!" Leo said, holding his hand in the air. I raised an eyebrow with an odd look on my face. _Sack? I'm not sure I want to know._ "Which sack?" Sam asked.

"The ball sack," Sharksky cut in. I paled and my face dropped.

"Eww!" I cried.

"Dude, what kind of tool are you?" Fassbinder cried.

"This is disgusting!" I shouted again. Leo carried on.

"Mainstream media sack. They're lying to us, all right? It's aliens, man," he said, stepping closer to Sam and I. "We are sucking no sacks!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air.

"Okay, okay," Sam muttered. I shook my head. _Damn, they're close to the truth. _

"I don't know, I mean, alien robots? That sounds like some crackpot idea for a comic," I snorted, folding my arms across my chest. Leo sighed. "Follow me." But we were stopped by Fassbinder.

"Urgh, Leo, bad news. We just got scooped. The video's already up on GFR," Fassbinder cried in panic. Leo yelled in frustration before turning to Sam and I to explain. "Robo-Warrior, the guy's our main competition on conspiracy stuff. Effing was my F-ing idea and he stole it! He's been linking to my site and thieving hits forever!" he snapped. "By the way, I read your file. I'm poor, you're poor. We're gonna fix that, all right? You work for me now." Leo leant back in his chair. He pointed to me. "Your sister can help if she wants." He gave me a suggestive smile. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. His smile faulted a bit. Sam spluttered beside me. "I work for you now?" Leo's attention was back on Sam. "That's incredible. It's first day of college, I got a career in a dinky internet firm with a boss who is just made up of pure champion stuff," Sam rambled. Leo stood up and stared Sam dead in the eyes. "Are you mocking my life's work, Samuel?" Leo asked, a stern look on his face. "That's your one warning patrolling dude. Don't make me have Fassbinder hack your financial aid, 'cause I'll do it!" he yelled. Sam spun on his heel and marched out. I stood still for a moment as Sam and Leo left and glanced at Fassbinder and Sharksky. "Err... nice meeting you... I guess. We shoulder do this again sometime soon," I said cheerily before quickly running out the room.

**A/N - Here's part two! I hope it's not too short and that you all enjoy it. :) Thank you so much everyone who has read it, alerted it, reviewed it and ect. :D You guys inspire me to keep writing! P.S. Sorry it's a little late, please don't kill me! :D Please enjoy!**


	3. Suspicious brownie

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.

Chapter 3 – Suspicious brownies.

As I walked out of the room I ran smack bang into Leo. "Oh... oops," I said plainly. Leo blinked at me before smiling suavely. "Oh, that's okay," he said before grinning widely. "So, err... your brother has a girlfriend, right?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Yes, he does..."

"What about you?" he asked, stepping closer causing me to step back. "I'm sure you must have a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I guess I don't," I answered. Leo gained a fake shocked look on his face.

"Really? You don't?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Leo gave me a (what I guess was supposed to be sexy) grin.

"Well... err, how about you and me?" I smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"Not in ya life sport," I grinned before turning to the door as Mom and Dad bustled in. Leo's face fell before it rose in a polite smile. "Here's Leo," Sam muttered as Dad and Mom shook his hand.

"We're the Witwickys!" Mom announced.

"I'm Leo," Leo introduced, grinning widely. I glanced at Sam and saw he had a fed up look on his face. I poked his shoulder and smiled at him, offering him silent comfort. "I'm Judy!"

"Hey, you have a great son, you really do," Leo said, grinning un-naturally widely. Mom laughed and took it a nice way. "Well, aren't you the sweetest thing," she said. My eyebrows shot up and I sent Leo a look. Sam grumbled out, "yeah, he's real sweet, Ma."

I added my own opinion in; "he's so charming and a model student." Leo pouted at me and I only shrugged, grinning. Mom nodded before pulling out a clear plastic bag and opening it. "Mom, what's that?" I asked, frowning and moving to her side. Mom gasped.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got this at the bake sale for the environment those boys are having," she explained. My mouth fell open. _Oh god... don't tell me..._ I held the bag and read the label it had on it. "You know, you don't often see white boys with the dreadlocks." Sam moved beside me and read the label as well. We both stared at her; shocked and horrified. "Err... Mom?" I started but she cut me off.

"Yeah, it's 100% pure, Hawaiian green for the environment, besides, I thought you'd like it Tiff, since you're in to all that green, environmental friendly stuff..." Mom said cheerfully. I mentally slapped my forehead. "M-Mom I don't think this is what you think it is," I started.

"How many of these have you eaten?" Sam asked. Dad also cut in, whilst Leo stayed silent in the background, watching our family closely. "Drop it," Dad ordered.

Mom frowned, "What is this?"

"Yeah, they baked it with reefer in it," Dad sighed, frowning but with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Perhaps he found it funny. I continued to gawk at Mom. "No, it's..." she began, moving the bag out of the way as Sam tried to snatch it off her. "Would you please..."

"Hey! It's my cheat day. I can eat what I want," Mom snapped, pulling out a suspicious looking brownie of sorts and popping it her mouth. I gasped. "No, Mom! Aw, come on!" I whined. _Why does this always happen to us! _Sam also sighed and put his hands behind his head. "I'm going to freak out. Please do something right now, Dad," he sighed, voices rising. "Please do something right now!" Mom began to trot off into the conjoining room; the room where Fassbinder and Sharsky were. I followed her begging her to stop and spit out the tainted brownie. She only shook her head and crawled around the dark room lit up only by computer monitors. Dad was hot on our heels. "Mom, for god's sakes stop!" I yelled.

Mom spun on her heels and shouted; "I can eat all the freaking brownies I want!" My eyes widened and looked at the other two boys sheepishly. "Hey, this is my Mom," I said, giving them a fake smile before widening my eyes and chasing after my runaway, and now high, mother.

"Good god! Dad, code red, code red! Mom's making a break for outside!" I yelled back at Dad as we watched Mom charge down the halls. Sure enough Mom leapt out of the college doors and pulled out Sam's baby shoes from her purse. I raised an eyebrow. _She brought them with her... god, I'm dreading the day I and Sam move out or when Sam and Mikaela have a baby..._ I shook my head as I stood on the stone steps and watched Mom start talking to passerbies. "Pretty girls. Hey, you. My son lives in this dorm," she said and pointed to the windows behind her. I shook my head and sighed. "Oh, Mom..." I suddenly heard panting and wheezing. Looking over my shoulder I saw Dad walking over, holding his lower back. "Hey Dad... wow, you're really out of shape..." I commented, staring at my Dad's red face. He glared at me and I turned back to Mom. "Right, sorry Dad, focus..." I began walking over to Mom. She was still talking to random students.

"You should go make friends with him. He's Sam," she said, grinning with a far off look on her face.

"Mom, how about we go back inside? Huh, out of the hot... unforgiving sun..." I suggested, sighing as she ignored me and turned to a random group of giggling girls. _Oh yes, it's just hilarious for them, they're not the ones who have to live with it! _"And he recently had his cherry popped!" Mom yelled, laughing. I paled in horror of what Mom just said and cringing as it was all brought screaming back. I was, unfortunately, in the house with Mom at the time and heard _everything._ We had _very thin walls._ Needless to say, I have never looked at Sam and Mikaela in the same way again. The girls laughed along with Mom as she continued her story. "He didn't know me and Tiffany were in the house!" she cried. I gulped as Mom pointed to me. "We heard it all!" Suddenly, Sam appeared at Mom's side; red faced and panicked. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" he snapped.

"Here he is!" Mom cried to the girls. Sam began to mumble as Mom shifted around the girls. "He would get in my closet and dress up as Boy Spice!" Dad joined us and together we seized her and dragged her off. She continued to shout at the laughing girls. "Hey, and their car is a talking robot!" she shouted. My heart skipped a beat and I immediately panicked. "Oh, no, no, no, no, it's a... GPS. OnStar!" I shouted back. The girls laughed and flipped their hair over their shoulders and giving me a weird look. "Okay," they answered. I nodded and smiled weakly at them before turning back to my family.

"Frisbee!" I paled as once again Mom had taken off after a flying disk. Sam sighed.

"No, Dad! Dad, you just gonna let her run around the school?" he asked, snatching up her bag. I nodded and ran off with Sam, Dad following behind. "Yeah, we need to get her a leash!"

I watched in horror as Mom literally _launched_ herself onto the back of some poor unsuspecting student. _How the hell did she manage to jump like that! I can't wait to tell 'Bee about this!_ The boy collapsed to the grass under the weight of Mom and his friends began to walk over; very confused and annoyed. Mom couldn't stop the chuckles and giggles as she fought for the Frisbee. "Give it! Mine, mine, mine!" she yelled. I gasped and ran as fast as I could.

"Mom! Let the poor boy go!" The girl that was with the group of teenagers gave my Mom a freaked out look. "Hey? Crazy?" she said, unsure. Sam, Dad and I ran over as Mom staggered back up and continued fighting over the Frisbee. There were two and she now had both in her hands, parading around with them. "Judy, Judy, just... Just put it down," Dad said, trying to stop my crazy, high mother. I joined Dad and snatched the Frisbees out of her hands as Dad held her wrists. "Mom, let go... let go, Mom – thank you." I passed the Frisbees to a boy. "Here, have your... Frisbees... back... sorry," I apologised. The boy shot me a weird look and took them from me. "I'm sorry. I mean, she's not normally like this... she's just a little..." I paused and added the next words quietly. "Just a little high." I glanced over at Sam who was pretending to tie his shoe laces. I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, because you don't look conspicuous at all._ The girl marched over. "You gotta control your mother," she commented; shooting him a disgusted look. The rest of the students left glaring at us. Sam chuckled nervously. "I don't know that women," he tried desperately. I put my hands on my hips and sighed. "Hey, Professor, I'd do anything for an A," Mom laughed to Dad as he pinned her to the ground. I stared down at her and threw my hands up in the air. "God! What is it with today and giving me mental images!" I cried as I got even _more_ pictures. Dad, however, sighed.

"All right, Grace Slick. We got some snacks in the car. Let's go," he said as he picked Mom up and slung her over his shoulder. Mom 'wooped' as Dad spun her round. "Did you get the booties?" he asked Sam. Sam sighed. "Yes, Dad, I got the booties!" he yelled, desperately trying to get our parents in the car. I pinched the bridge of my nose, but couldn't stop the smile working its way onto my lips. _I guess today was kind of... funny. Hee, poor Sam!I'm so gonna tell Bumblebee about this!_ Mom giggled in the background.

"I'm upside down!"

**A/N - Finally! Sorry for the wait, but lately school has been kicking my arse! Urgh, anyway, I hope you enjoy, and don't worry things will pick up soon, once all the Autobots get introduced and the Decepticons move in. Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed, read, alerted and so on, it means alot! :)**


	4. Houston, we have a problem

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.

Chapter 4 – Houston, we have a problem.

Dad shoved Mom into the car and turned to Sam. "Sorry about that kid," he chuckled. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Dad. Just go. Just get her out of here." I smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about getting noticed. No one is going to forget your face," I laughed, trying to cheer my brother up. Sam rolled his eyes and hugged me.

"Take good care of 'Bee for me," he ordered. I giggled.

"Yes sir. Though I don't know what to do now... the house is destroyed." I sighed and pulled back. Sam shrugged.

"Why don't you just stay with Mikaela?" A light bulb went off in my head.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it?" Sam chuckled as I smacked my forehead.

"Because you're not as smart as me."

"Hey, I am smart!" I cried pouting. Sam grinned at me.

"But not as smart as me. I'm going to college." I rolled my eyes. _I got higher grades than him in everything. _

"Sam, just because you're going to college doesn't make you smarter than me."

"Yes it does, now get in the car, Mom and Dad are waiting." I rolled my eyes again but smiled as I opened the back door to Mom and Dad's car and jumped in.

"Alright Sam, take good care now. Work hard. Don't party too much," Dad said as he began to pull away. Sam nodded and waved as we drove away from the college.

We drove home with Mom still a bit high. She even began hanging her head out of the window like a dog much to Dad's displeasure. "Get your head in you crazy woman," Dad scolded. Mom completely ignored him. I just sighed and stared at the world passing by slowly. Dad always drove slower than the speed limit. "Can you speed it up Dad? I left my cell at home and I need to phone Mikaela," I said. Dad glanced back over his shoulder. "What for?"

"Sam suggested that I say with Mikaela until the house is fixed." Dad nodded and sped the car up a minute amount.

When we did get home I ran straight upstairs and snatched my cell phone from my bedside table and dialled Mikaela's number. It ran for a few moments before she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mikaela. It's me, Tiffany," I said, wiping some settling dust off my bookshelf. I was a tad OCD when it came to books.

"Oh, hey Tiff. What's up?"

"Well, you saw what happened to the house and now I can't stay in it so I was wondering if I could possibly stay with you for a couple of weeks?" I asked straight out. There was a slight pause before Mikaela answered. "Er... yeah, I guess you could. Might be a bit of a squeeze but I'm sure my parents won't mind." I squealed down the phone.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried, grinning from ear to ear. "So, if you don't mind I'll be over later on today, and I'll see you then."

"OK, see ya Tiffany." I said the last goodbyes then hung up. I stretched and debated whether I should start packing yet. "Hm... Nah, I'll go explain it to 'Bee first," I said to myself; snapping my fingers and walking out of the room. I ran down the stairs and was about to go to the garage but was stopped by Dad. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, holding my elbow. I raised an eyebrow.

"To Timbuktu, why?" Dad pointed to Mom who was lying on the sofa laughing at the ceiling.

"Because I need you to help me pack," Dad answered, letting go of my arm and walking upstairs. I followed him gaping at him.

"What? Why?"

"Because, your Mom's not exactly in the right state to help me pack and we've still got a lot to do." I stared at my Dad's back.

"So, I have to help you pack?" I asked shrugging in disbelief as we walked to corridor to their room.

"Exactly," Dad answered without looking back. I closed my mouth finally and shook my head.

"But I need to go talk to Bumblebee," I tried. Dad shook his head as we walking into their room.

"You can talk to him later; right now you're helping me." I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. I grumbled before helping Dad fold and pack clothes in the suitcases.

"I'm going to remember this for the rest of my life," I told him. He laughed and nodded.

"OK."

"You're gonna have to pay me back one day."

"Fine by me."

"I'll make sure it's something hideous and embarrassing."

"I'm used to it."

"Damn you."

"Watch your language."

After packing clothes, toiletries and other objects I was finally free from Dad and his evil suitcase packing jobs. I had mainly dealt with Mom's stuff (as she was still too high to take anything seriously) but unfortunately that meant I had to pack her under garments and that was something I did not want to see. Dad only laughed at me and helpfully pointed out the fact that I was "as red as a tomato." I was now finally going to see Bumblebee and was looking forward to relaxing and talking to my favourite Autobot. I moved aside the tarp covering the garage and poked my head around. I smiled at Bumblebee's car form before walking in fully. "Hey 'Bee," I greeted. Bumblebee whirled and choked out a greeting through the radio. I grinned and walked over. "Sorry I didn't come and see you earlier, Dad got me packing for his and Mom's trip to France." Bumblebee spoke through the radio as he opened his front door for me and I climbed in.

_"It was... that bad... huh?"_

I nodded and sighed. "Unfortunately; I saw some things that I did not want to see." I shuddered. "Today is not my day." I sat in silence for a while before patting 'Bee's dashboard. "Let's go for a drive. I need to explain something to you anyway."

"_Explain... what?"_ I waved my hand dismissively.

"It's nothing important... well I guess it is. Anyway, since the house is kind of... destroyed... I'm going to be staying with Mikaela until it's fixed." Bumblebee made noises of what I guess was complaint.

"_What about me?"_ he asked. I paused. _What about 'Bee? Where will he go?_ I tapped my chin in thought.

"Well... I guess you could go stay with the other Autobots? Who knows, maybe you can stay with me when I go to Mikaela's... though it would be a little awkward," I trailed off as Bumblebee began to complain. _"But... I want to... look after you!"_ I giggled and patted the dashboard again. "I'll be fine! Besides if I get in trouble – which I won't – then I'll contact you straight away. Promise," He was silent for a while before caving in to me.

"_Ok... if ya'll say so... but be careful David...!" _I paused before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"D-David!" I stuttered out. "W-who's David?" Bumblebee shook the car and blasted cold air into my flushed face. I was red from laughing so hard. "Ah! Oh, thanks 'Bee. I-I think I'm OK now..." Bumblebee rumbled before he fell silent. "'Bee? Is everything OK?" He was silent for a while longer before he answered me.

_"It was... Optimus... we need to go... and retrieve... Sam... then we need to... go meet him." _I listen attentively and nodded. I sprung out of the chair and walked towards the black tarp.

"OK. Just let me go tell Mom and Dad then we can be on our way. Oh, and 'Bee?" I paused at the tarp; one hand was clenching it. "Is it serious?" I asked somewhat nervously. Bumblebee answered through the radio that he would explain on the way and that I shouldn't worry. I smiled and left the garage.

We drove all the way to Sam's new college and, as promised, Bumblebee explained the situation to me. Optimus Prime wanted to meet with Sam and me as he had an important request of us. He didn't know much else. I nodded and held onto the steering wheel loosely, only pretending to drive. Soon, we arrived at Sam's college and Bumblebee drove to a building that had loud music blaring from it. "A party? Really? Sam, it's your first day," I muttered and shook my head as Bumblebee began flashing his lights and sounding his horn. I suddenly felt self conscience as two boys frowned at 'Bee. I lowered myself so they couldn't see me. "'Bee... you do know I could have just gone in," I muttered, blushing slightly. Bumblebee shook with humour. "Of course... you just want to get back at him for leaving you, don't you?" Bumblebee blared his horn louder. I laughed and told him; "Jeez, you sound like a crazy ex-girlfriend or something."

Sam ran out of the building all of a sudden and slammed his hands on the door. I jumped a little as he screamed in through the open window. "What are you doing?" He noticed me and pointed at me. I smiled and waved. _"Houston, we have a problem."_ 'Bee said through the radio. Sam frowned a little at the radio.

"What is it?" I opened my mouth to explain but was rudely cut off by two boys.

"Freshman!" Sam jolted and spun around. The two boys from before were standing at the door, glaring at Sam, Bumblebee and me.

"Yeah?" Sam answered.

"Is that your car parked in our bushes?" the taller one asked. Sam shook his head.

"No, there's a friend of mine, she just went to get you a tighter shirt," he answered, pointing off in some random direction. The two boys were un-impressed.

"There isn't a tighter shirt!" the shorter one answered. "We checked." I rolled my eyes. _Really? Really?_ "Now how about I park my foot in your ass?" I giggled and nudged Sam.

"Tell him I'll park my fist in his face if he doesn't shut up." Sam shook his head but decided to answer back.

"What size shoe do you wear?" he cheekily asked. I laughed.

"That was better than mine!" Sam suddenly raised his hands in surrender as the boys advanced.

"Whoa! I'll back it up right now," Sam said, opening 'Bee's door. I climbed into the back and began laughing.

"Poor Sam, it's really not his day." 'Bee agreed.

"You have a ride?" I knew that voice. It was none other than Sam's charming roommate, Leo. Please note the sarcasm. "Bro, why are you holding out on us?" I leaned forward as Sam climbed in.

"Actually, it's my car as well. We share." Leo's eyes snapped to me.

"Y-your here as well? Oh my!" Leo cried, sorting out his hair. I rolled my eyes and sat back in the seats. Sam closed the door and answered Leo's previous question.

"I've only known you 17 hours," he said.

"This is gonna really change our lives. You have no idea," Leo begged. Suddenly, some girl came and rubbed her hands along 'Bee's door.

"I love Camaros," she said seductively. I frowned, suddenly suspicious of the girl and feeling slightly jelous. _Does she know Sam has a girlfriend? And what the hell is she doing to 'Bee!_ Sam sighed.

"Oh... I- I can't do this right now, okay?" The girl laughed and opened 'Bee's door.

"Don't be a wimp," she said as she climbed in without invitation. I frowned and cleared my throat.

"Oh, God!" Sam cried. The girl looked back at me as Bumblebee reversed.

"Who's this?" she asked, looking me up and down. I was dressed in light brown shorts, tucked in chocolate brown shirt and brown shoes. I thought I looked fine but apparently she didn't.

"This? Oh, that is my sister Tiffany. Tiffany say hi," Sam said from the front seat. I frowned at the girl.

"Hello," I said stiffly. The girl smirked before facing forward. Bumblebee roared down the road and I couldn't help feeling angry and somewhat possessive.

"My first car was my dad's '92 Z28," the mysterious girl said proudly, giving Sam a seductive smile and looking him up and down. Sam was distracted by her, I could tell. "Fuel-injected," she continued. "The roar of the engine, it just tickles me." I clenched my hands into fists. _Who the hell does she think she is... talking like that... has she no shame!_ Sam shook his head.

"We shouldn't stare... I mean, share stories with each other at all; especially with Tiffany in the back." Sam jabbed a thumb in my direction. The girl glanced over her shoulder at me, glaring at me before turning back and smiling at Sam. "Come on, Sam. Just one ride," she giggled. The radio burst to life.

"_Your cheatin' heart,"_ 'Bee sang. A grin spread across my face as Sam began thumping the radio.

"Don't. Don't!" Sam warned, trying to keep his cool without seeming too suspicious. He wasn't too good at it. It turned to another song.

_"She's a super freak, super freak. She's super freaky." _I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from erupting into more laughter. _Calm down Tiffany! No matter how funny it is, calm down!_ The girl was obviously un-impressed. "Is your radio broken?" she asked, glaring at it. Sam shook his head and glanced at her.

"No, my concentration is," he said.

"We're not cheating," the girl cut in. Then she added in, "Not yet." My smile dropped and I felt more anger spread through my veins, like some foul poison. 'Bee obviously agreed with me and began shaking the chair forward and backwards. The girl was getting snapped around while Sam and I just watched. "Is something wrong here?" she asked Sam. I grinned. _Yes. You. You're wrong. _There was a moment of silence before Bumblebee threw the chair forward and slammed the girls face onto his dashboard. She yelled in pain and Sam cried in shock. I laughed, no longer bothering to conceal it. It was just too damn funny. At the same time the radio began singing again. _"Ow."_

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, shocked. The girl sorted out her hair and glared.

"Ow." I kept laughing while the radio kept singing.

"Right in the face!" I cried out. Bumblebee kept driving fast through the road, skirting past other cars. Sam began rambling to the girl.

"I really don't know what to tell you. This car has a lot of problems. A lot..." But Sam was cut off as horrible yellowy liquid began spurting out of Bumblebee's dashboard and went right into the girl's face. I howled with laughter as she tried to block it with her hands while Sam yelled in fear. We skidded to a halt and Sam wiped his face. "Ah! It's in my mouth!" he cried. I was laughing but in my mind I was face palming. _Sam's complaining about getting some in his mouth yet the girl next to him is __**covered**__ in it... what an idiot._ "Are you okay?" Sam asked, still yelling. "I've got Wetnaps. I got Wetnaps for your face! Hold on!" Sam scrambled out of the car but the girl had had enough. She climbed out and stalked off fuming. "I... I'm so sorry!" Sam called to her but she ignored him. I was still laughing but had calmed down a little. Sam glared at Bumblebee before he climbed back in. "Sam, 'Bee just did you a favour," I said, sitting forward and putting a hand on my brother's shoulder. Sam shrugged it off angrily. "No he didn't. He embarrassed me and now she's gonna start asking questions," he snapped. I frowned.

"But... don't you think it's strange?" I began. Sam glanced at me as we drove off.

"What?"

"Don't you think it's strange that she didn't ask that many questions? She seemed... rather normal. If you know what I mean?" Sam sighed and shook his head.

"No. I don't know what you mean." I pouted and sat back in the car, falling into an awkward silence as we drove to Optimus' location.

**A/N - Finally1 Here's the next chapter! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Since it is now the last week of our Easter holidays I'm going to work my butt off on this story. I've neglected it for a while now and I'm so sorry! :) Please forgive me! Enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts e.t.c. I love the support! :)**


	5. Split apart by words

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.

Chapter 5 – Split apart by words.

We sat in silence and eventually Bumblebee pulled up into a cemetery. As soon as 'Bee stopped I jumped out and ran over to Optimus. Sam followed me at a slower pace, grumbling to himself. "You won't give me a day, huh?" I glanced back at him and nodded at Optimus as he turned around, his gears hissing. "You won't give me one day in college?" Sam said as he came and stood next to me. I internally frowned at Sam's comment but showed nothing on the outside. Optimus sighed, "I'm sorry Sam, but the last fragment of the allspark was stolen." I gasped and frowned. Sam clasped his hands together in confusion. "Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?"

"I thought it was under the Autobot's protection?" I added. Optimus shook his giant metal head and strode over.

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, because your leaders believed we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right."

"Hey!" I snapped, pointing a finger threateningly at Optimus though it did little to phase the giant alien robot. "Don't say things like that! If it wasn't for you guys then our planet would be flattened by the Decepticons! What does our government know? They weren't the ones who fought alongside you! All they are are a bunch of suit wearing cowards!" I felt Sam tap me on the shoulder, calming me down. "O-oh... sorry," I apologised, calming down a touch.

Optimus was silent for a few seconds, mulling over his thoughts. "That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share," he said finally. Sam spoke up at the same time as me. "This isn't my war."

"We'll do it." I froze. Did Sam really just say that? I looked at my brother but he merely glanced in my direction before turning back to Optimus.

"Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost," he sighed. Sam also sighed while I watched him carefully.

"I know, and I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. And so is Tiffany. She needs to get on with her life too. I'm sorry. I... I really am," Sam ranted. I stood there gobsmacked. _Sam... What are you saying! Are you turning down the opportunity to save our country? Our planet?_ Optimus shook his head. "Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing," he said as Sam began walking away, back towards Bumblebee.

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me, or Tiffany," Sam reasoned. It was a stupid reason.

"We do, more than you know," Optimus muttered. I stared at my brother before I glanced back at the Autobot leader.

"Look, Optimus. I know my brother wants no involvement but... I want to help. You have me cell number... contact me if anything urgent comes up. If you need me for anything. Ok?" Optimus nodded.

"Thank you Tiffany. I am grateful for your involvement, and I know I'm asking a lot." I raised my hand.

"Don't mention it," I said, smiling slightly. Sam yelled at me from the distance.

"Tiffany! Hurry up!" I sighed and began to walk away.

"I'll work on my brother," I said as I turned and jogged back to Bumblebee, a fresh frown spreading over my features.

I ran over to Bumblebee's passenger side and slid in. 'Bee closed the door and we were off, 'Bee driving back to Sam's college. It was a while before anyone spoke. I couldn't hold my frustration in any longer. "I can't believe you." Sam looked at me.

"What?"

"You. I can't believe you. The first time in _3 years,_ 3 _long_ years, that Optimus comes to us directly and asks for help you say no," I started, my anger growing. Sam sighed.

"Tiff-"

"Don't you Tiff me! What is wrong with you! Do you not realise what is at stake here? Huh? The whole world is in danger and our government is too stupid to see that without the Autobot's we'd all be dead!" As I spoke my voice grew louder, until my fist came thumping down on 'Bee's dashboard. The radio complained slightly and I blushed. "Oh, sorry 'Bee. I didn't mean to hit you." Sam stared at me with his mouth wide open. I don't know why but it irked me. "Well? Don't stare at me like that, if you're going to say something then say it already!" I snapped. Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering. "You don't understand Tiffany, I just want a normal life. Never, in my life have I ever had it easy, never have I been able to be a normal kid," Sam began but I cut him off.

"Wait, what do you mean 'never in your life you've been a normal kid'," I started, my voice dangerously low. Sam cocked his head at me.

"What? What do you think it means? It means... That I've never really been normal," he said, shrugging. I frowned.

"Hang on... When you put it like that... Are you implying that because of me you've never had a normal life?" I asked, anger bubbling up inside me. Sam sighed.

"No. Tiff... That's not what I meant."

"Really? 'Cause it sure sounds like it! You said that you've never had the chance to be a normal kid, implying that college is your chance to do this and I'm not in college... So you're free from me and able to be a normal kid!"

"What? Look –Look Tiff, you're taking it out of context. I meant because of the Autobots..."

"But the Autobot's haven't been around your whole life, have they!" Sam threw his hands in the air and growled. He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Tiffany... I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change my mind. The Autobots, they don't need me, they don't need you," he said. I sighed and propped my arm on the door and gazed out at the world that was passing by. I could feel Sam's gaze on me a while longer before he looked away. I had nothing else to say to my brother.

About half an hour later we arrived back at Sam's college. The half an hour was spent in complete silence, neither me nor Sam willing to speak to the other. Bumblebee tried his best to cheer us up and get us talking again but his efforts went un-awarded, both I and Sam sat in stony silence. As 'Bee pulled up Sam opened the door and went to get out be hesitated. "You know... Tiffany... I'm sorry if you can't see that the Autobots don't need us and-"

"Go."

"What?"

"Go," I ordered as I moved over into the driver's seat, pushing Sam out of the car. Sam stumbled back and I closed the door. I wound down the window and spoke to Sam quickly. "Feel free to phone me when you grow up and realise how important this is," I muttered to him as Bumblebee began to drive away. I watched in the rear view mirror as Sam threw his hands up and folded them behind his head, obviously stressed. I sighed and suddenly realised how tense and angry I was myself. This was the most Sam and I had argued, ever.

Bumblebee drove towards home where I was going to pack my bags ready for Mikaela's. I was already late as it is. I sighed and pulled out my phone from my pocket. I looked at the screen. I had 4 messages. I read them and they were all from Mikaela. _Of course! I didn't tell her about the whole thing with Optimus!_ I quickly replied and reassured the girl, telling her I was on my way to hers. After I finished texting the radio sprung to life as 'Bee talked to me. _"Are you okay?"_ he asked. I smiled slightly to myself at his worry. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. We've got bigger things to worry about right?" I told him. Bumblebee whirled and broke slightly, sending me forward in my seat a little. "OK, OK, I'm not fine... Actually, I feel horrible..." I admitted.

"_I've never seen... You and... Sam... Argue this much," _he replied. I sighed and shook my head.

"We haven't, I mean, sure, we've argued but we're siblings... It's what we do," I spoke, gazing at the road in front of me but not seeing. "I remember, when we were younger, Sam took my favourite toy and gave it to Mojo to chew. Mojo was teething at the time and so Sam thought it would be a great idea to give him my stuffed toy unicorn. When I came home from shopping with Mom I found bits of stuffing and unicorn everywhere... I was so mad and I shouted and screamed at Sam for ages and didn't talk to him for nearly a week... But in the end I forgave him, he's my brother so I guess I have to." I chuckled at the memory. "Wow... I can't believe I'm comparing a stuffed unicorn to evil alien robot's," I said, feeling my anger disappear and a sort of desperate laughter wash over me. Before I knew it, I was in a fit of strangled laughter. After a while I calmed down and the laughter turned into dry sobs. "Oh, God... What's wrong with me!" I shouted.

Bumblebee whirled and said, _"Are you OK? Are you... Sad, very sad... I don't want you... Sad." _I calmed myself down and patted 'Bee's dashboard, keeping one hand on the wheel, pretending to drive. "No... I'm OK." The seat shook. "Honest!"

**A/N - AH! I'm so sorry! I was going to post earlier today but I was busy watching the Royal Wedding! Ah, Kate looked so pretty! And I'm proud that we still have a monarchy so we get to celebrate it (plus we get a day of school so I'm not complaining!) :) Anyway, after that finished at nearly 2 I was going to update then but I got distracted by Mythbusters on the Discovery channel and then I fell asleep on the sofa and woke up at half 4. -_-' I can't believe my mum let me sleep that late. Anyway... I know this is kind of short but the next part is kind of big so I wanted to end it here, this is a somewhat negative chapter so I wanted to keep all the arguments and stuff together. Thank you so much to everyone who reviews, reads, alerts, favourites, etc and a massive thank you to Princesa De La Luna who has continued to support me and put up with my lazyness. XD Please enjoy this chapter! (When I put this surely it would make more sense at the beginning of the story? Ah well)**


	6. Arriving at Mikaela's

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.

Chapter 6 – Arriving at Mikaela's.

Once we got home I jumped out of 'Bee and patted his hood affectionately. It was a habit I had picked up after only a year of living with the Autobot. I smiled widely at him. "Can you hang on a minute and then give me a lift to Mikaela's? Please?" I asked sweetly. The radio whirled and I took this for a yes. I grinned at my car – that is secretly a robot – and began walking into the house. "See ya later!" I said over my shoulder whilst waving. Bumblebee sat silently and patiently as I opened the door and walked into my cool house. I was instantly bombarded by questions from my worried parents, however, as I entered. "Are you okay?"

"Was it anything bad?" I waved my parents off and rushed past them.

"Oh it was nothing. Optimus was just checking up on us, that's all," I said, smiling at them. I had decided not to tell them the truth, for fear of them worrying. Mom still looked a bit out of it and Dad looked exhausted. "Well, I better get packing for Mikaela's," I said. Dad nodded.

"OK, but make sure you thank her for letting you stay." I rolled my eyes and nodded to Dad.

"Of course, I was raised with good manners." Dad rolled his eyes and began to shove me up the stairs.

"Right, well get packing then!" I giggled and happily walked up the wide stairs. I paused halfway up and looked down at my parents.

"Anyone would think you can't wait to get rid of me," I joked. Dad chuckled and began to pull Mom through in to the living room.

"We can't."

"Hey! You're lucky I can take a joke."

"It wasn't a joke."

"Dad!" My father just chuckled and ushered me up the stairs again before turning back to my recovering mother. I smiled but rolled my eyes and continued my way up the stairs. I followed the hall to my own bedroom (which was luckily still intact) and walked in looking at the opened and empty suitcase sitting on my bed. "Time to get packing," I said to no-one in particular.

About 10 minutes later I had finished packing all the clothes, toiletries etc I would need and was currently lugging the heavy case down the stairs. "Urgh, how is it so heavy? I'm a light packer!" I complained. My whines were cut off by Dad's chuckles. "Stop your whining and get it in the car," he laughed. I scowled at him. "How about _you_ carry it down the stairs instead?"

"No thanks," Dad replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You can't because you're old," I retorted. Dad frowned at me.

"I'm not old," he scowled. I rolled my eyes as I pulled it down the last step.

"You keep telling yourself that," I said cheekily. Dad scowled harder and clipped me on the back of the head. "And you were saying earlier that you have manners." I shrugged and smirked.

"I do, for those who deserve them."

"Yeah, yeah, just get it in the car." I grinned and pulled out the collapsible handle and pulled my suitcase along behind me. I opened the door and, with my suitcase rumbling behind me, I made my way over to Bumblebee. "Hey 'Bee," I said as I walked around to his boot. It popped open for me. I smiled and thanked him. "Thank you. See, my alien robot car has more manners than you," I joked to Dad. He stood in the doorway watching me and only scoffed at my comment. I collapsed the handle and picked up the suitcase before dumping it into 'Bee's boot. I then reached up and closed it before walking back to the house. "Well, I guess I'm now off." Dad nodded and placed a hand on my right shoulder. "Just be careful, please? Me and your Mom, we worry about you, about both of you. But, I don't know... With Sam off to college we realise you're both growing up fast." I smiled at my father and hugged him.

"I know, but we're both little kids at heart," I grinned. Dad smiled.

"Let's go say goodbye to your Mom," he said. Dad led me back into the house with his hand still on my shoulder.

Mom was sat inside, watching some daytime programme on the T.V. As soon as she saw me enter with Dad she shot up and rushed over to me in a flurry of hugs and kisses. "Oh, Tiffany, baby! Please be careful!" she sobbed. I smiled and wrapped my arms around my mother.

"Yes Mom, I'll be careful, I promise," I reassured her. She stepped back and stuck out her pinky.

"Pinky promise?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yes, pinky promise." The two of us made a promise before my Mom enveloped me in another bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Tiffany!" We held on to each other for a while longer before Dad pried me from her iron grip. That woman could be strong when she wanted to!

"OK, OK, Tiffany needs to go now," Dad said calmly, holding a pouting Mom. I nodded in agreement and began to back away toward the door.

"Take care! We'll phone you when we get to France!" Mom cried out to me, waving a tear filled tissue at me. I smiled at her and waved back to my parents.

"I hope you have a good time. See ya."

As soon as I emerged into the sun I took a deep breath and pulled out my mobile from my shorts pocket. I quickly texted Mikaela, alerting her I was on my way. The drive would take a while but, since it was Bumblebee driving me, I didn't mind. I grinned happily and all but skipped over to 'Bee and hopped into the driver seat. _"Are you ready?" _he asked. I pulled my seatbelt across and buckled in. "Yup, I'm set," I chimed, happily squirming in the seat slightly. If 'Bee could, I'm sure he would raise an eyebrow at my strange behaviour. I giggled and shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm just excited to be going to Mikaela's. I haven't seen her since the whole 'allspark fragment' incidence." Bumblebee started up his engine and pulled out into the street. I placed my hands onto the steering wheel, faking driving. We set off down the road towards Mikaela's.

The journey was long and uneventful. I was secretly hoping there would be some sort of chase, or fight. Perhaps a Decepticon would show up and then a huge battle would ensue. Unfortunately, none of this happened, much to my chagrin. Instead 'Bee and I talked for a bit, before I settled down and stared out of the window at the world passing by. My mind began to drift to past memories of the past years. I thought of all the moments Sam, Mikaela and I had spent together. All the times we would go out for the day together and Sam would _always_ make a fool of himself. I thought of how close Mikaela and I were; we were almost like sisters. My mind then turned to Bumblebee, how close we had grown. How our relationship had slowly moved along, how close we've become. It was strange; he's an alien robot and I'm a human. But, it somehow felt _right. _Being with him felt comfortable and natural; however there was still a part of me that was screaming, "What the heck? He's a _robot_!" But that part of me was ignored by the rest of me. A small smile worked its way onto my face as I reminisced about the moments 'Bee and I had shared. I remembered one time when he took me for a drive way out to the coast. It was a beautiful day and we even drove about twice the speed limit on an empty road. I remember the wind whipping through my hair as I hung my head out the window like a dog. I also remember watching the sunset at the coast on 'Bee's bonnet. I was entranced by how the golden sun reflected beautifully on the sea. It was a wonderful time.

I was snapped out of my reverie by Bumblebee's horn. "Huh?" I looked around and saw we had arrived at Mikaela's father's motor mechanics. I patted 'Bee on the dashboard as a silent thank before getting out of the car and looking for Mikaela. I waited a few seconds before a giant beige dog, an English Mastiff, came bounding out of a door, closely followed by a grinning Mikaela. "Tiffany!" she called over her dogs barks. I grinned just as widely as her.

"Mikaela!" The two of us raced toward each other and met in a bone crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you again!" she giggled. We pulled apart and I bent down to fuss her adorable Mastiff.

"I know, right? How have you been?" I asked. She waved her hand dismissively.

"I've been good." She slipped her hands into the back pockets on her shorts. "I've been helping my dad get up and started again." I nodded and stood back up.

"How's he doing?" I asked politely. She shrugged.

"Meh, he's doing fine. He hasn't changed a bit." A large grin spread across her face before she turned to Bumblebee. "Hey, 'Bee," she said to my robot guardian. A whirling noise was heard and I took it he was greeting her. "Has Tiffany been looking after you?" Mikaela asked. I rolled my eyes and gently shoved her shoulder. "You know I have. When have I ever been mean to him?" She Mikaela playfully cocked her head to the side in fake confusion.

"Oh, I don't know... How about when you had a massive go at him because he got a little dirty?" My smile dropped and I pointed a finger at her.

"Hey! He wasn't a _little_ dirty, he was filthy! He was covered in mud, gunk and God knows what else, and_ I_ was the one who had to clean him!" Mikaela laughed at my anger and patted me on the shoulder. "Calm down, I was joking. How about I help you get your bags in?" I sighed and turned my frown into a smile.

"Sure. They're in 'Bee's trunk." We both walked over the boot and it popped open for us. "Thank you Bumblebee." Mikaela and I grabbed my suitcase and my other small bag I had brought and began to walk towards the garage. "Thanks for letting me stay, really," I told the girl, or rather woman, honestly. She smiled and waved it off. "Don't worry about it." I put my suitcase down and walked back over to Bumblebee. Walking over to the driver's side, I bent down at the window and peered in to an empty interior. "Thanks 'Bee for the lift, please be safe driving back, and DON'T get caught," I warned.

The radio spoke, _"It's OK... Anything for you, babe." _I giggled and smacked the inside of the door lightly.

"Right, well, have fun! Feel free to come by anytime, contact me or whatever. Have fun while I'm gone and stay out of trouble. Perhaps you should see how the Autobots are doing?" I gently and affectionately rubbed the inside of the door before standing back up and walking to Mikaela's side. "See ya!" I shouted, waving as 'Bee pulled away and back into the street. "Bye!" Mikaela joined me in waving the departing Bumblebee. Once he had disappeared from sight I turned to Mikaela.

"So? What're we going to do?"

**A/N - OH MY GOODNESS! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! D: Feel free to hunt me down and kill me! I am so sorry everyone for taking such a long time to update, and, when I finally do, it's this crappy little chapter. This chapter is just to get part of the story in, where Tiffany arrives at Mikaela's. Don't worry, I've decided to make an organised timetable for updating and what not. If you go to my home page it will be there, but this story will be updated every tuesday from now on! I promise, I've neglacted this story, I really have. I feel as if I haven't put 100% effort into it and I'm regretting it. So, I might re-upload some previously chapters. Who knows? Again, I aplogise, one million times for my lateness, lack of effort and enthusiasm and the shortness of this chapter. *Sigh* I shall now go and wallow in despair. **


	7. Who is this?

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.

Chapter 7 – Who is this?

A few hours later and Mikaela and I were ready to head home. Mikaela had shown me around the garage, explaining everything and introduced me to her dad. She then gave my suitcase to her dad then passed me a motorbike helmet. I looked at the black and yellow helmet before taking it from her. "What's this for?" I asked confused. Mikaela smiled at me.

"How do you think we're getting home?" I added two and two together and realised what she meant. "On a motorbike? A-are you sure?" I stuttered. _She isn't serious, is she? _Mikaela laughed at me and began to walk out of the garage. I grabbed my smaller bag and followed quickly after her. "Why? What's so scary about a motorbike?" I gulped and shifted nervously.

"W-well... It's just motorbikes only have two wheels... As opposed to four... safe... wheels." Mikaela rolled her eyes. "This is coming from a girl who lives with a giant alien robot," she said sarcastically. I shrugged. "They have four wheels which are safer than two."

"Tiffany, I'm beginning to think you're scared of me driving?" she said, laughing. I pouted and shook my head. "Of course not!"

"Then get on the bike." I stared at the motorbike in question; a shiny pink machine. I stared it down for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. Pouting, I put on my helmet. "Fine," I grumbled. Walking towards the bike and getting on behind Mikaela. She put her helmet on before starting the engine. "Wrap your arms around my waist to stay on," she told me. I did as she instructed, and made sure to hold on extra tight. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed. Mikaela giggled and revved the engine before accelerating and out, away from the garage. The sudden movement caught me by surprise and I squeaked and clung to Mikaela for dear life. I felt like a newborn chimp clinging to its mother. "M-Mikaela! Slow down!" I cried. She laughed and I'm pretty sure she sped up. "Calm down Tiff, we're fine." The motorbike's engine roared and Mikaela pulled back, shifting the weight and bringing the front wheel up in the air. "Mikaelaaaaaa!"

Don't you just hate helmet hair? As soon as I pulled the bumblebee coloured helmet off my hair my hair sprang up in all different directions. The wind combined with the helmet had not done wonders, and had left me with a messed up head of hair. I sighed and ran my fingers through it as best I could. Mikaela pulled her own helmet off and shook her hair free. It was fine, unlike mine. I pouted. _How come her hair is fine? That's so not fair..._ Mikaela turned to me and laughed at me. I blinked and could only assume that my expression coupled with my hair had set her off. I was dreading looking into a mirror. "C-come on, we need to be g-getting in," she gasped out between fits of laughter. I rolled my eyes and followed her into her house. She was laughing the whole way there.

Mikaela's house was large and, upon entering, I noticed it smelt oddly like lavender. I had half been expecting it to smell like oil or gasoline. The rooms were spacious and light, with the living room having a small T.V and a couple of sofas facing towards the electrical box. I politely took my shoes off at the door but Mikaela smiled. "Don't worry about it, Dad won't mind," she reassured. I nodded and grinned sheepishly. "I just wanted to make sure." Mikaela led me into the kitchen where she grabbed to glasses and began to rifle through the fridge. "What do you want to eat?" she asked. I thought about it for a moment before shrugging, "I don't mind." She paused in thought for a moment before producing a carton of orange juice from the fridge. "Take away?" she asked with a smile on her face. I grinned and nodded eagerly, "Yeah."

Mikaela has found a few take away leaflets and we chose our favourite; some pizza place. We argued for a moment about who would talk on the phone before Mikaela caved (she couldn't resist my puppy eyes). She ordered a large pepperoni and a garlic pizza with some chips. Once it arrived we chose a film and prepared to settle down. I poured us drinks while Mikaela put 'Inglorious Basterds' into the DVD player. "Apparently this film's really good," I commented as she dimmed the lights and plopped onto the sofa next to me. "Hasn't Sam seen it?" she asked. I nodded and laughed.

"Yep, and apparently he was nearly sick at this bit near the beginning or something!" Mikaela and I began to laugh at Sam's expense. "He can be such a wimp sometimes," she commented. I nodded and tried to calm my laughter. "Tell me about it!"

Mikaela paused mid bite on a slice of pizza. "Actually, do you know why Sam stood me up on our video chat date?" I sucked in a sharp breath of air only to begin choking on half chewed pizza. I began coughing to dislodge the food from my windpipe and managed to splutter out a few words. "W-well, that was... because..." Mikaela handed me my drink which I gratefully took. After I gulped down a few mouthfuls I answered her. "Well, you see... Optimus wanted to see Sam and me, and Bumblebee took me to go get Sam... And when I got there he was at this big party thing... and, well..." I trailed off thinking of that girl Sam brought into Bumblebee. Mikaela raised an eyebrow.

"And?" she hinted, giving a firm but trusting look. I gulped and felt myself crack.

"O-OK! Sam came out and some girl was following him... then she got in Bumblebee and we started to drive off but Bumblebee soon got rid of her..." I said everything in one breath but Mikaela could understand my gibberish. "Sam was with another girl?" she asked, her voice somewhat emotionless. I nodded solemnly. "Yes..." Mikaela was silent and dropped her pizza back onto the plate, tilting her head down the glared at her lap and let her hazel locks fall in front of her face. I also noticed her hands tighten into fists. "What was she like?" she asked, her voice strained. I saddened at the sight of Mikaela feeling threatened by the girl and smiled slightly. "She wasn't much to look at, bit of a slut if you ask me," I said, grinning cheekily.

A smile broke out on to Mikaela's face, "Really?"

I nodded, "Defiantly." She giggled softly and picked up her pizza slice again.

"So, what did 'Bee do to her?" Mikaela asked. I grinned and laughed at the memory of Bumblebee sorting her out. "Well -!" I began but was cut off by my mobile vibrating in my pocket. "Oh, sorry," I sighed sheepishly. Mikaela smiled and turned her attention back to the film while I pulled out my phone. I looked at the screen to discover that I had one new message. I was confused as to who it could be (the only people who ever really text me was Mikaela or Sam) and shrugged it off, deciding it was probably Sam apologising for earlier. I opened up the message and read it:

_Hey, I hope this is Tiffany Witwicky, lol. I was just texting to say hi, and that you should be careful! We've received news that the Decepticons are on the move again! Hope you stay safe!_

My heart skipped a beat and my blood ran cold. _Who the hell...?_ I stared at the number; it was unknown. Mikaela glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "You okay?" she asked. I didn't answer, I was still too shocked. My mind was racing a mile a minute. Who was it? How did they get my number? How did they know about the Decepticons? I quickly texted back a demanding reply.

_Who is this? _

I waited for a reply, which came quickly. "Tiffany, is everything okay?" Mikaela pressed, her tone concerned. I opened and read the text, my heart stopping for sure. "W-what?" I whispered in complete and utter shock. "Tiff?" Mikaela asked, laying a hand on my shoulder. In the background the film still carried on, its colours lighting up my confused and baffled face. I tilted the phone towards Mikaela so she could read it. It read:

_Oh, sorry, I forgot to put my name! Silly me! :) You don't know me yet, but my name is Selene Trinity, and I'm your long lost cousin._


	8. Decepticon in a box

**PLEASE READ: In the previous chapter I introduced an OC named Selene Trinity. It was said that she was Tiffany's and Sam's half-sister. This is a mistake entirely on my behalf. I lost the message explaining the OC and so had to remember the best I could. Turn out my memory isn't that good. XD And I'm also sorry for the long gap between updates. My puppy decided to chew the internet wires then we went on holiday for a while so I've only recently got the internet back. -_-' At least I've got this chapter out. I feel asif this sequel isn't as good as Sweet little bee and at some point I might re-upload some chapters and improve the quality. Perhaps when I have more time on my hands. I'm a bit took up with my Red Dead Rdemption story. Sorry! D: **

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.

Chapter 8 – Decepticon in a box.

I stared disbelievingly at the text. _My long lost cousin? I have a cousin names Selene? And how did she get this number? What the hell's going on?_ Mikaela was also stunned into silence and shifted beside me. "So, I take it you don't remember her?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"At the moment, no. I'm pretty sure I don't have a cousin named Selene... at least, I don't think I do..." As the moments ticked by I began to doubt and question myself on whether I did in fact have a cousin Selene. "I don't – No, I don't... Perhaps I do... AH. This is confusing!" I cried, dropping my phone to the floor and grabbing my hair in frustration. Mikaela bent down and plucked my phone off the floor. Next, she grabbed the T.V remote and paused the DVD. "I think we better text this Selene back and get some answers, don't you?" she asked, holding the phone up. I stared at the small electrical device and sighed.

"I guess so," I sighed, pouting. Mikaela handed me my phone back and I clicked on reply. "What should I put?" I asked hesitantly. Mikaela shrugged.

"Just put... I'm sorry but I don't remember you or something." I nodded and began to text.

_I'm sorry, but I don't think I have a cousin Selene. And how did you get this number?_

I showed the message to Mikaela and she nodded in confirmation. Next, I sent the text and waited for a reply. "You don't think I was too harsh, do you? I mean, I didn't put any smileys," I said, biting my lip. Mikaela rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Tiff, you always worry about that. You don't have to put smileys in every text."

"Yes I do! What if they think I'm being moody when I'm not?" I cried, horrified. Mikaela rolled her eyes and slumped back into the sofa.

"You worry too much about that," she said. I sighed and slumped back into the sofa also, waiting for my phone to signify an incoming text. Sure enough, my phone vibrated and I quickly opened and read the text.

_You do have one, me! You, Sam and I used to play together as little kids and we haven't seen each other in years so I doubt you'd remember me. And I got this number out of the database silly. :)_

I read the text and frowned with confusion. "What does it say?" Mikaela asked.

"She says that we used to play together as kids but I won't remember her since it was a long time ago. Then she said that she got the number out of the 'database'," I explained, looking up at Mikaela. "What the hell is the database?"

I woke the next morning with a head ache. I blamed it on thinking too much about my apparent cousin Selene. Mikaela and I had stayed up long into the night, or morning, watching movies, talking about what was happening and mostly just complaining about Sam. I stretched and sat up on the sofa – Mikaela and I had decided to crash on the sofas that night, instead of going to bed – and looked over to Mikaela. She was still fast asleep. I smiled at the girl who had became my close friend and thought back to last night, when she admitted how worried she was that Sam was going to hook up with some college chick, now Mikaela wasn't able to see him as much. I had smiled and reassured her that while Sam may be an idiot, he was also in love with Mikaela and faithful. Getting to my feet, I grabbed my phone and wandered off into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. I checked my texts only to find none. I sighed and dropped it on the kitchen counter and began to make myself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. A few minutes later, Mikaela walking into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. "Morning," she greeted. I nodded my head and mumbled out through a mouthful of cereal, "Morning." Mikaela made her own mug of coffee and joined me at the table.

"So, today I'm going down to the workshop again and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" she asked. I perked up and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes please! I'd love to! I'll try not to get in the way too much," I said excitedly. Mikaela smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"You won't be in the way. I'll show you how it works and you can help me with a few things." I grinned widely at her and almost bounced in my seat.

"Hee, I'm excited now!" Mikaela giggled at my silliness and took a sip of her coffee.

"So..." she started, making conversation. "How're things between you and Bumblebee?" I immediately choked on my coffee and nearly sent it spurting at Mikaela. "W-what do you mean?" I choked out. Mikaela smirked at me. I now had a bad feeling this was going somewhere I didn't want it to.

"I mean, how are you two? How is your relationship?"

"Our relationship is fine! We're good _friends_," I said, forcing out the friends to get my point across, hopefully.

"C'mon Tiff, you and I both know that you've got a thing for 'Bee."

"I-I don't! He's a giant alien robot!" I exclaimed.

"That does stand in the way of true love," Mikaela sighed, laughing at me.

"True love? I don't know what you are talking about," I declared, crossing my arms across my chest. Mikaela laughed at my denial and I could only pout and look away. "I don't love him..." _Do I?_

I think I preferred cars. Yup, I definitely preferred cars. After another motorcycle ride to the garage I was desperate to be in a mode of transport with _four_ wheels. And, to put the icing on the cake, I had horrible helmet hair. I shakily got off the motorcycle and pulled the helmet off, letting my wild mass of brown tresses free. Mikaela pulled her own helmet off and laughed at my scared expression and jungle hair. "Nice hair Tiff," she commented jokingly. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. "Yeah, yeah, just because yours is nice and perfect." I pouted and tried to tame my disgrace of hair. "This sucks... Why me?" Mikaela led me into the garage and had to unlock it since we were the first ones here. She slid open the doors allowing a panel of warm sunlight into the dark workshop. Motorbike frames stood half finished and an array of equipment lined the walls. The first thing Mikaela did once she was in was greet her English Mastiff. "Hi, Bones! Hi. Hi," she cooed, bending down to the dogs laying level and fussing him affectionately. I smiled warmly at the scene. "What a good boy, you are," she said, giving him one last rub and standing up. I then moved over to the dog and began to fuss the big softy. "Hello, aren't you a big cuddly wuddly dog?" I asked in a funny voice. That dog was adorable! However the dogs attention was diverted at something else behind me in the shop. I was about to turn round and see what was more interesting that men but Mikaela cut in, "Hey Bones, are you hungry?" The dog let out an affirmative bark and snapped his slobbering head towards Mikaela. I giggled and thought, _that got his attention._ I stood up and looked behind me but couldn't see anything of interest. I shrugged and walked over to Mikaela. She put out two bowels in a stand for the dog, one with water and one with food. The dog happily slumped over and began to take a big drink. "Right, let's get to work," Mikaela grinned at me. I grinned back and followed her obediently. Suddenly, her phone began to ring. "Mikaela, you phone is ringing," I said helpfully.

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "Yes, thank you Tiffany." She pulled it out of her pocket, sighed angrily and answered it, "Yes, Samuel!" Oh, so it was my brother? I had a feeling Mikaela was going to express her anger towards him. I grinned slightly at the prospect of my sibling getting shouted at. Sam mumbled words back on the other side and Mikaela sighed, "I can't believe you're gonna stand me up on our first web chat date." Sam again replied though I couldn't hear it and Mikaela cheekily replied, "What, you finally hit puberty?" I snorted with laughter and tried to hold it in.

I mouthed the words, "Good one." to Mikaela. She flashed me a quick smile. I could hear Sam's rambling voice on the line and Mikaela rolled her eyes as my brother rambled at an unbelievable speed. Suddenly, however, his voice stopped. Mikaela frowned ever so slightly and slowly stood up. "Since what?" she asked. She froze for a few seconds before speaking again, "Yeah, I have it. It's in the shop safe. It's fine." Was she talking about the Allspark splinter? That must be it! That would make sense. What else would Sam ramble and panic about? "I'm not gonna touch it, neither will Tiffany," Mikaela said, sending me a confused look. I nodded yes, telling her I wouldn't. "Sam, it's fine. It's locked away. No one knows where it is beside Tiff and me." Something was happening. Sam seemed really worked up and I was beginning to grow worried. "What's going on?" I asked Mikaela. Suddenly, a series of small clatters sounded somewhere in the shop. I frowned and slowly turned towards the sounds direction. "What's that?" I asked myself. I slowly turned back to Mikaela, and we shared a suspicious look.

"Hold on," she told Sam and together we crept towards the sound. I went first and froze at what I found.

"What the... What the hell is that?" I yelled, pointing at a small Decepticon looking robot. The robot spun round from trying to break in to the safe and began letting out a horrible scream and flashing the small lights on its chest. I cringed while Mikaela dropped her phone and grabbed a pair of tongs, shooting past me and grabbing the tiny robot by the neck. "Is that the best you got, huh? Is that the best you can do?" it challenged bravely considering the position it was in. Mikaela slammed it against the bench and snatched up a blowtorch. I heard a hiss and saw the blue flame signifying it was on. "What are you doing here, you little freak?" she asked it, baring her teeth and seething. I backed away slightly, wary of the blowtorch and watched from a distance. Next thing I knew, Mikaela stuck the blowtorch into the robots eye, causing it to explode. "AH! That's my eye, you crazy bitch!" it screamed out in pain. I flinched slightly, and though I found it funny and had no doubt that the Decepticon deserved it, I couldn't help but imagine how much getting blowtorched in the eye would hurt. "You gonna talk now?" Mikaela asked.

"I seek knowledge from the Cube," it said, panicking. "The Fallen demands me!"

"Knowledge from the Allspark?" I asked, moving closer and to Mikaela's side. Mikaela raised the blowtorch threateningly.

"You got the shard, I need the shard. Give me the shard. I need the shard," it begged. This thing was starting to make me angry, though I couldn't help but feel a tiny sliver of pity for it. "They're gonna whack me! I'm gonna be dead without that shard!" Mikaela growled and slammed it against the bench. "Easy, warrior goddess! I'm just a little salvage-scrap drone!" it begged.

Mikaela scoffed and retorted, "And I'm your worst nightmare." Mikaela swung the thing around and forcibly dumped it into a metal box.

"Hey, hey, hey!" it cried in protest. While she did this I took a step back as my mind spun. _The Fallen? What is happening? I need to speak to Optimus, or someone – anyone! _I frowned and looked up to see Mikaela was talking to Sam on the phone. She hung up on Sam and turned to me. "We're getting on a plane and going to see Sam." There was a series of bangs and clatters as the Decepticon thrashed around inside the container. "And we're taking that thing with us."

Mikaela and I called a taxi to take us to the airport, with our only luggage being Mikaela's purse, a small rucksack and the metal container holding the Decepticon. It was hard to stop the Decepticon from rattling around and shouting abuse so when the driver offered to help us put our bags in the boot we had to politely decline. "Oh, no, I'm OK," I said, giving him a nervous smile. The man just nodded and climbed into the driver's seat. Before we left I sharply rapped on the metal container and spoke as quietly as I could to the robot inside. "Now you listen, you little creep, if I so much as hear a word out of you then I'll personally rip your spark out – or whatever it's called. Got it?" I hissed.

The robot shakily and hastily answered back from within the box, "A-all right! All right! I get it, I won't make a sound! Geez, who crapped in your cornflakes." I ignored the comment the robot made and quickly climbed into the back of the cab with Mikaela. "Step on it," Mikaela ordered and the driver did just that. Once we arrived at the airport we rushed out and grabbed our bags. "Here, thanks for the ride," I said awkwardly, shoving an amount of money into the taxi drivers hands.

"O-oh, thanks!" he exclaimed. I had probably given him way over, but I wasn't fussed at the moment. I was more focused on getting to Sam and getting some answers on what was going on. Mikaela and I got in line for the correct plane and soon we were at the front. "And have any strangers given you anything suspicious to carry on today?" the man asked.

The Decepticon inside the box suddenly shouted out, "Yeah, a live bomb!" Mikaela slammed her foot down on top the box and smiled sweetly at the man.

"No," she said confidently. He nodded and smiled cheerfully back.

"Good."

Once we were seated on the plane and it lifted off I started to settle down. However, I suddenly smacked my forehead. "What?" Mikaela asked.

"Why the hell did I give the taxi driver all that money? God dammit," I sighed angrily. I pouted and leant on the armrest. Mikaela only rolled her eyes and smiled. We sat in silence for a while, listening to the rustle and quiet chatter of the other passengers, both of us lost in our own minds. What was happening? Is it going to be like Mission city all over again? What would happen to Sam and me? Optimus warned us that the Decepticons were on the move... as well as Selene. I stared at the seat in front of me, worrying over the upcoming events. _Am I going to make it out of... alive?_ After realising what I had just thought, I furiously shook my head and scowled. _What am I thinking? Of course I am! _Mikaela laid a hand on my shoulder, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asked. I grinned at her and nodded.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Mikaela sensed my playful tone and smirked mischievously.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe because you're missing 'Bee?" I felt heat rush to my cheeks and was sure there was a burning red blush across them.

"What have I told you? I don't like him like that!" I whined. Gosh, I sounded like a school girl. Mikaela laughed and playfully shoved me.

"I'm only messing with you," she said. I rolled my eyes but smiled, trying to tame my blush.

"I know, but I'm telling you this as a friend; you jokes aren't funny." It was my turn to laugh and for Mikaela to scowl. "Hey, I'm only messing with you," I teased. For the rest of the plane ride, Mikaela and I playfully teased each other. Until, finally, it landed.

"Finally, we're off that stupid plane," I cheered as we exited the airport. Mikaela and I signalled for a cab and finally one pulled up.

"Quick, get him in the trunk before he starts making noise again," Mikaela said, passing me the box. I nodded and quickly opened the trunk and chucked the box in, making the Decepticon shout out in protest. "Hey! Watch what you're doing!" it complained. I just ignored the protests and stuffed the other bags in. We then climbed into the back of the cab and the driver drove off. A few minutes later and we pulled up outside Sam's college. Mikaela and I scrambled to get out of the car and get the luggage. We politely said thank you to the driver and Mikaela paid him, before we began walking towards Sam's college. "Follow me, I know where his room is," I said as we entered the grand building. _Finally, maybe we'll get some answers. _


	9. She's not human

**A/N- Ah, here's the next chapter of Honey Pot. I know it's not to my best ability, but I start school tomorrow and I've been busy the past few days. I also lack inspiration and I swear, once I've finished - or have the time and motivation - I am going to go through and fine comb this story, making adjustments (none will be big and plot changing) but to just make it much better quality. *Sigh* Anywho, that you again to everyone. In this chapter we finally findout that Alice - also known as Mrs. Slut to Tiffany - is not who she seems to be! *gasp* Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.**

Chapter 9 – She's not human.

Mikaela and I all but ran through the college, me homing in on Sam's room like some kind of missile. "T-Tiffany, slow down will ya?" I heard Mikaela ask. I looked over my shoulder and saw her struggling to drag the box holding the Decepticon. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little highly strung. Everything is happening so fast... I mean, what happened to the days of just lazing around in the sun?" I sighed, slowing my pace. Mikaela fell into step beside me and shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess they went away when the Decepticons decided to make a move again," she sighed. I nodded in agreement.

"I hate the Decepticons," I said sourly, pouting. Mikaela giggled.

"Me too," she agreed. With it established that we both hated the Decepticons we walked the rest of the way in silence. Before long I recognised the room number for Sam's and... Neo? Or was it Leo? Yep, definitely Leo – Leo's room. "This is it!" I cried to Mikaela, stepping up the pace again. Mikaela just laughed and rolled her eyes, "Hey, would you just slow down? He's not going anywhere." I quickly dashed the last few metres and grabbed the door knob, turning it to see if it was open. "You don't know that for sure," I answered to Mikaela over my shoulder. Luckily it was open and I happily swung the door open. "Sam! Finally, I think we need to-" I stopped dead when my eyes laid upon Sam and Mrs. Slut (pardon my language) making out on the bed. _Oh no... What the hell..._ My mind was a jumble and my mouth stopped working. The two didn't even notice me. From behind, I could hear Mikaela approach. "What? Why're you just..." she came up beside me and froze when she saw what I saw. Mikaela's face dropped and she looked heartbroken. I stared at my poor friend and felt anger well up inside me. "SAM!" I snapped, shocking the two out of their daze. Their heads snapped towards us and Sam paled as he was caught in the act. "Mikaela? Tiffany?" he gasped. The girl above him smirked at us and asked, "Is that your girlfriend?" Beside me, Mikaela sighed and began to back out of the room.

"Ex," she answered, before spinning on her heel and marching down the hall. I spluttered a few times before shooting Sam the evilest glare I could muster.

"What the hell have you done?" I whispered to him, shaking my head in disgust. Sam's eyes pleaded innocent and he began to choke out apologies.

"No, Tiffany, wait! Mikaela!" He pushed the girl off him and was about to charge out of the room but I stood in the way and stopped him. "What? Tiff, move I gotta go see-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? We are in the middle of some freaky-ass war and you're here cheating on you girlfriend with this slut!" I yelled in his face, motioning behind him. Sam opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, pinching the bridge of my nose. I could feel a headache coming on. "No, don't bother. I don't know what to do with you, Sam. You always seem to mess things up," I growled. Expecting Sam to answer I waited but received none. Only a few choked words. "T-Tiff... I! H-help!" I let out a harsh sigh. The idiot couldn't even talk.

"What? Spit it out!" I snapped, opening my eyes and glaring at my brother. Only, I froze to see my brother being chocked by what appeared to me a long, mechanical tongue. "Oh my..." I followed the tongue back to the mouth of Mrs. Slut. I don't think she was a normal human... In fact, I think she was a Decepticon. She let out a horrible screech and I did the only thing I could think of at that moment. "MIKAELA!" I screamed as Sam began to get yanked and thrown around like a ragdoll. Freaking out, I had no clue what to do and instead grabbed the nearest object and threw them at her. Unfortunately, the items I threw just fluttered in the air and fell short by about half the room. Looking down at what I had used as a weapon I was horrified and extremely confused. _Kitten calendars?_ Suddenly, Sam was slammed down by my feet and I jumped down to help him. I wrapped my hands around the metal tongue and tried to prize my brother out of its grip. "Hey, Sam, about your little bed buddy Alice..." I looked up over my shoulder to see Leo and Mikaela standing at the door staring straight at the Decepticon. Sam began to scream like, well, a girl and my attention was drawn back down to see the tongue had retreated back to the body. The Decepticon let out another feral sort of growl and I watched as Mikaela threw the box holding the smaller Decepticon at her, missing just by an inch and smashing the window. I decided we had to move now, and get away from her. "Run!" I yelled, grabbing my brother and pulling his struggling frame to his feet. Once up, I let go and legged it down the hallway, followed by Mikaela, a screaming Sam and a extremely confused Leo.

We charged down the halls, shoving people out of the way. "Excuse us!" I shouted, trying to be somewhat polite, though we had no time. We ran out of the dorms and cut across towards the library. Leo was lagging behind so I shouted back to him, "Hurry!"

He pointed back the way we had came and screeched, "She's coming!"

I rolled my eyes and Sam shouted at him, "She's an alien robot. You gotta move!"

"Is this real?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry about that now! Just run!" I shouted. We did as I said and ran into the library, pushing open the doors and diving behind cover.

"Oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!" Leo cried as we all sat, catching our breath. I sent him a weird look and scowled at him. "What? We didn't need to know that!" I whispered. Mikaela, in the mean time, turned to Sam and confronted him.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!" she snapped.

"Look, it's not my fault," he defended. I rolled my eyes and took this time to sort out my hair and clothes.

"It's not your fault?" Mikaela asked, not convinced.

"Listen! Listen, I'm a victim!" Sam whispered harshly.

"You were a victim? Of what?" Mikaela shot back. I shrunk back and decided to stay out of it. Those two needed to let out their anger at each other, and as much as I wanted to rip Sam's head off that had to be saved for another time. Perhaps I'll lull him in to a false sense of security first. Instead, my attention was turned to Leo who was poking my side. "W-what's happening?" he asked, wide eyed. I took a deep breath and tried to calm him, "Look, in short, there's a whole bunch of alien robots that live on our planet, and some of them are good guys and the others... Well, not so much."

"Like in my videos?" he asked. I nodded in conformation whilst giving him an apologetic smile. "Oh my god," he whispered, "I knew it! They're after me! They want my brain! I know too much!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and began shaking me. I raised a brow at him.

"N-not quite, they're actually after Sam-"

"What will we do? I mean, you're in danger, we all are!" I rolled my eyes at Leo and just sighed.

"Trust me, stick with Sam, Mikaela and I and you'll be relatively safe. We've been through this before," I said.

Leo spluttered, "Relatively?" I shrugged, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Well, it's not guaranteed," I admitted. Leo began to whisper words too fast for me to decipher. I sat back against the wall we were against and scanned the library. So many books just begging for me to read them... I pushed aside my own craving for literature and turned back to Sam and Mikaela. They were still arguing but Leo had butted in. "She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe?" Leo asked. I gulped and paled. _I don't know what that is but I don't think I want to know._ _Perhaps I'll Google it later._ Leo continued, "She did it? She went there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably."

"Leo! That's disgusting! Besides, they're robots, I don't think they lay eggs or whatever inside people... At least, I hope not..." I said. I shuddered at the thought. Perhaps it would be like the movie franchise '_Alien_' where they would burst out of your chest. Leo shook his hands and made an X with his arms. "No, no, no, I've seen this before, trust me. He needs to vomit right now," Leo said to me, before turning to Sam. "Yak it! Yak it right now!" As soon as those words left Leo's mouth Sam did exactly that, and threw up all over the library floor. I turned away disgusted, holding my stomach hoping I didn't throw up as well. "Who are you?" Mikaela asked, sneering at Leo. "I'm Leonardo Ponce Da Leon Spitz. Okay? I'm the key to all this," he answered.

I rolled my eyes again and turned to him, "No you're not, I've already told you this... Oh god, Sam that reeks like diesel!" I turned away, my hand clasped firmly over my mouth. Leo continued to Mikaela, after giving me a wary look, "The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site."

Suddenly, the doors to the library were shot open, splinters of wood flying everywhere. I flinched and squeezed myself closer to the floor, praying I wasn't going to have any splinters embed themselves in me. Sam leapt up and jumped out onto the hanging lights. I frowned at him and Leo pulled me to me feet. _What the hell is he doing?_ Leo dragged me after Mikaela, where we climbed over the balcony edge and onto conveniently located stairs. The lights collapsed and Sam fell to the floor. Mikaela, Leo and I hurried down the stairs when Sam screamed for us to run. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Decepticon jump down between some bookcases and out of view. I swiftly overtook Mikaela and Leo, and ended up dragging the boy along. We all dove under cover just in time. The Decepticon fired, sending bookcases falling and pages flying. We covered our heads with our hands and laid under a table. "A-ah! Sam! Are you okay?" I called to my brother. We had to find him in the chaos. Sam suddenly threw himself under our table as the bookcase behind us was shot. The books poured down over the table like an avalanche. I was horrified. _My god! The massacre! _But there was no time to cry over the books. We crawled army style out from under the table and fled from the library. Once outside, we ran out to the front of the college and I suddenly remembered something – or someone. "Mikaela! The Decepticon, in the box!" Said girl turned back and nodded at me. "He should be that way, I threw him out the window." I nodded and ran over to a pile of glass shards and spotted the box. "Aha!" I cried, quickly grabbing the box and running after the others. "Got it!" I shouted. They all piled into a nearby car and I leapt in the back beside Leo. "Ah! Go! She's coming!" I cried, looking out of the back window. A figure of the Decepticon-turned-girl was emerging out of the panicking crowds, slowly advancing on us. "Oh my god, you know how to hotwire a car? That's so hot," Leo murmured. I shot him another weird look to which he shrugged with an innocent 'What?'.

"Now is not the time to try and hit on Sam's girlfriend!" I scolded. He offered me an awkward smile which I guess was meant to be suave.

"How about you?"

I glared at him and threatened, "Don't make me sacrifice you to her." Leo paled and nodded stiffly.

"I'll be good," he whispered. Suddenly, Sam began screaming.

"She's coming!" The Decepticon had advanced around to the front of the car and transformed into her true form. She leapt onto the bonnet and punched the glass, cracking it. A small hole was made as her long tongue invaded the interior of the car. "Tongue!" Sam cried, trying to push himself away from it. I yelped out and hugged the metal box closer, ready to use it as a shield. Mikaela slammed the car into gear and began reversing, before spinning and accelerating swiftly forward. The Decepticon, however, stayed on the car, grabbing at Sam. Mikaela, who was sat in the driver's seat in front of me, muttered, "Kiss this, bitch!" before driving the car straight into a streetlight. I 'oomphed' as we came to a sudden halt.

Inside the box, the little Decepticon began to cry out in objection, "What the hell are you guys doing?" Mikaela, without waiting to see if the Decepticon was still alive, reversed then drove over the mangled body, before speeding down the road. We all looked out the back to see if it got up. Thankfully it didn't. I let out a deep sigh and slumped back into my seat.

"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right?" Leo asked, shifting around nervously in his seat. "Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details."

"It's like I said," I started, "There's giant alien robots, and that one wasn't friendly." Leo looked to me gobsmacked. The poor guy was thrown waaaay in at the deep end. In the distance I could hear the approaching sounds of helicopter blades. _Hang on a minute._ Sam turned back and spoke to Leo also, "That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby-"

"Look out!" I screamed, pointing forward. Sam spun around and began screaming. In the middle of the road a helicopter was approaching and flying dangerously low. There was no way that it was normal, so I immediately that it was Decepticon, and that we were in a whole lotta trouble. Mikaela yelped and spun the car to a halt. We only got a seconds rest before the roof was pieced by some sort of hook thing from the Decepticon. I broke through right in between Leo's and mines heads. We both began to scream as it fanned out and began to lift us from the road. "Oh my god, oh my god!" Leo screamed, staring at the thing. I pushed myself away from it, like it was a bomb. Next thing I knew, I saw a car hurtling towards us. It felt like time slowed down as I watched it approach, swerving at the last moment and clipping us. The car was sent spinning, only adding to my fear and nausea. Inside, all of us screamed with pure fear as we were lifted higher and higher while spinning. "Ahh! I think I'm gonna..." I didn't get to finish as I noticed the door to Sam's side fall open and Sam along with it.

"Sam!" Mikaela screamed, reaching out for him.

"No! Sam! Hold on!" I screamed, feeling my heart beat reach a new high, and tears prick my eyes. _Oh god! Please, somebody save us!_ Everyone screamed for Sam to hold on and soon we managed to pull him back in. My brother crawled in with the aid of Mikaela and Leo. The spinning ceased now, and instead we were being carried though the air. I could feel my head spin and that sick feeling return. "I don't wanna die! We're gonna die! Oh my god!" Leo cried. We were carried towards an old looking warehouse and I knew, in the back of my mind, what was going to happen. _He's gonna drop us... We're going to be dropped!_ I whimpered as we neared and I braced myself the best I could. "Brace yourselves!" I shouted, just as we were released.

There were a few seconds of terrified screams before everyone was too scared to scream. The G-force pushed against my lungs, making it impossible to draw breath. I felt my stomach lurch, and my limbs go numb and shake. Our decent was quick and we crashed through the roof, landing on the nose of the car. The air bags inflated before we toppled forward, landing upside down. Now the blood was rushing to my head _and_ I felt like I was going to be sick. "Ah... my head," I muttered. I felt something warm trickle down into my hairline and was sure I was bleeding. The car was suddenly cut in half by a saw and I had little time to react. My head was spinning and I felt faint, but I felt the car fall to the side. The two sides landed and we immediately all began to right ourselves. I staggered to my feet and felt warm, wet trails trickle down my face. Bringing a trembling hand up to my head, I tentatively touched the skin to find it not only stung but was fairly numb. My vision was blurry and I felt as if I was in a stupor. The ground was shaking and I heard Sam cry out, "Jesus! Oh, Jesus!" I turned my head slowly and laid my eyes on a robotic face I had prayed to never lay eyes on again.


	10. Death of a leader

**A/N - It's been ages since I last updated and I'm so sorry! I've been swamped with school and stuff, and I'm so sorry. I've also gone off it a little bit and I'm not as motivated to write, but I think it's coming back, so don't dear! This one's pretty short, but I felt I should leave it here. Also this ones a bit angsty. ^.^' Sorry about that, but it's a sort of pivitol point where Tiffany realises a few things and tries to 'evolve' into a better person... You'll see. Anyway, enjoy!  
*****Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.**

Chapter 10 – Death of a leader.

Starscream slammed his robotic hands on the pavement, leering down at us and spurting liquid from his mouth. I paled and shrunk back as best as I could, but, as I neared Mikaela, a deep rumble sounded behind us and Megatron raised his red eyed face to our level. My heart beat increased dramatically and I felt like I was going to pass out. My body was wracked with fear as Megatron's steely gaze slid over all of us and landed on Sam. "Come here, boy," he rumbled deeply. Sam complied with the giant's order and walked cautiously over, his hands raised in submission. I gulped and shakily watched my brother walked closer to the Decepticon. "S-Sam," I whispered under my breath.

Megatron growled like some sort of wild animal and demanded Sam closer. My brother began to creep down the set of metal stairs. "You remember me, don't you?" Megatron asked.

"I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us," Sam pleaded. Megatron sneered and snapped his claw-like hand forward.

"Shut up!" Megatron swatted Sam like an irritating insect and sent him flying. He screamed as he flew through the air and landed hard on the concrete.

"SAM!" Mikaela and I screamed in unison, me rushing forward and clenching the metal rail tightly. My knuckles turned white from the force.

Sam writhed in pain on the floor while Megatron muttered to himself as he turned towards the helpless human. His hand outstretched, his clawed fingers reaching down and pinning Sam helplessly to the floor. Megatron let out a snarling laugh and almost cheered, "It feels good to grab your flesh!" I swallowed thickly, feeling all my blood drain as I watched my brother struggle. _Powerless._ We were absolutely powerless. There was nothing I could do. There were no tricks or stunts I could pull to somehow save my brother. I had no weapons and a gun wouldn't have achieved anything anyway. This time the Autobots weren't here to save us. And this realisation slapped me in the face with a cold hand.

"I'm going to kill you," Megatron announced with pleasure, clasping his other hand tightly. "Slowly, painfully," he continued, "But first, we have some delicate work to do." Mikaela joined me at the rails and laid a hand on my shoulder. She squeezed it tightly as we both watched the scene play out before us, like spectators to a play. Megatron glanced over his shoulder at something nearby. "Doctor, examine this alien specimen." Movement caught my eye as a tiny robot scuttled along the ground towards Sam. It leapt onto his stomach and crawled menacingly towards his face. I heard a faint, high voice but couldn't make out any words. I was now aware that Leo had approached my other side and all three of us were watching this, horrified. Mikaela was close to tears, and had to clasp her mouth tightly to prevent any sobs escaping. "Sam..." I whispered. "Sam... Please... someone, help..."

An engine sounded behind us as two smaller robots flew over head, holding a wriggling, worm-like creature. They delivered the small creature onto Sam and flew away, giving me new fears. What was happening down there? I was having trouble working out detail and couldn't hear the small robot's high voice. A picture appeared, created by the smaller robot. It looked like a projection, and I could see moving pictures as well as red symbols, ones that Sam had painted earlier. I heard Megatron mention something about them being able to lead them to an Energon source. His deep, cold and heartless voice echoed through my body, resonating within me and encasing my insides in an ice cold fear. It was gripping me in a clawed hand, and my mind screamed out for someone, anyone to help us. _Please! Bumblebee! I need you, now! Bumblebee! _I pleaded in my mind, wishing that somehow a miracle would be bestowed upon us. I realised that this whole time I had been nothing but a bystander, just someone watching in on others. I had done so little, achieved less. Now, I was cursed to stand here, too scared to do something. I screwed my eyes shut as tears pricked at them. _Tiffany! Why can't you do something? Look at you! Your brother is down there being torn apart, and you're just standing there, doing nothing! _My insides were twisting, the thought of losing my brother tearing me apart. _Sam... why... Sam!_

My eyes snapped open, a new fire burning within them. I snapped my head up, teeth gritted and fists curled at my side. "SAM! Hold on! Optimus will come! Don't worry, they're on their way!" All eyes were turned to me, Megatron's steely orbs narrowing as he looked at me like I was some disgusting insect.

"Ah, yes, I remember you," he rumbled, pivoting his upper half towards me and reaching out with his spare hand. I was trembling but the anger and adrenalin that was currently coursing through my veins weight it out. "Yeah... You're the fleshy that decided to play that trick on me," Megatron chuckled dryly. There was no humour present. Suddenly his hand lashed out and snatched me up incredibly fast, bruising my sides in his vice like grip.

"O-ow..." I squeaked, my eyes closing in pain. Megatron snarled and growled, bringing me closer to his face.

"How does it feel? To be slowly crushed to death?" he asked. I wracked my brain for a witty comeback or retaliation but it drew blanks, all thoughts made impossible by the burning pain. I had never felt anything like it! My lungs were compressed leaving me devoid of air, making my head feel like it was going to explode. "S-shut... u-up-p," I managed. Megatron boomed with laughter, enjoying my pain and torment.

"Tiffany!" Mikaela's scream cut through the air and I managed to peek at her.

"M-Mik... Keala..." I sighed, feeling my body scream with protest and my head spin.

"Tiff!" Now I could hear Sam screaming. Black dots filled my vision as I felt my body grow weaker, giving up against Megatron. "Tiffany!"

Suddenly a loud bang reached my ears and my world spun. Dust and rubble filled the air, as well as gun shots and screams. Megatron dropped me carelessly, discarding me to the cold, unforgiving floor. I feebly watched the floor approach before a warm, metal hand caught me. This one was different. This one was gentle; this one cradled me like I was precious, this one wasn't slowly _crushing me._ My mind began working again as air filled my lungs. I was no longer being crushed, but held and shielded. I blinked a couple of times, my conscience screaming at me. _The Autobots! They came!_ My eyes widened and I struggled to my hands and knees. I rubbed my eyes, clearing my vision and realised where I was. I was sat in Bumblebee's hand, his fingers curled around me protectively, held close to his body. Bullets clinked off his metal body, making me flinch slightly, but I was too happy to really notice. My body swelled with emotion. They had come for us! I noticed Optimus was also in the fight, taking Megatron on valiantly. Starscream retreated, laving Bee free to flee from the battle and get somewhere safe.

Bumblebee whirled and suddenly transformed into his car form, keeping me in his hand until I was suddenly seated in his luxurious leather seats. I blinked a couple of times as a few tears pricked the corner of my eyes. "Bee..." I whispered, grinning down at the steering wheel.

The radio spoke to me, _"Are you... OK?"_ I nodded and chuckled slightly, ignoring the pain shooting down my ribs.

"Yes, now that you're here," I answered. "We can t-talk more later, but first, let's get o-out of here!" Bee started up his engine and moved, tearing down the road and sliding up near the other end of the abandoned factory. I watched as Mikaela and Leo appeared, as well as a girl I did not recognise. _Who is she?_ I thought, eyeing her carefully. She was holding Mikaela and Leo's arms, dragging them towards Bumblebee. All three of them piled in the back, the mysterious girl slamming the door shut and shouting, "Go!" Bee did just that and he sped away, to an unknown location. I didn't fail to notice that Sam was missing. As soon as we began to move Mikaela leapt forward and gripped my shoulder. "Tiffany! Oh my god, are you OK?" she gasped. I turned around in the seat and nodded, giving her my best reassuring look.

"Y-yeah, I still hurt a little but I'm fine." Mikaela and I made eye contact and I tried my best to show I was being honest. She nodded and gulped, sitting back in the seat and running a hand through her hair. Meanwhile, I turned to the mysterious girl beside her. "Erm... hey, I don't think we've met," I said.

The girl had long, light brown hair, with light hazel coloured eyes. She was wearing what appeared to be military style clothing... perhaps she was from N.E.S.T? "You don't recognise me? It's me, Selene Trinity," she said, giving me a small smile. Realisation dawned on me and I laughed, hurting my ribs.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't think," I said, smiling at her. She just gave me a small one back before staring out of the window.

"The other Autobots are here, Bumblebee," she said, her voice hard and commanding. I sat back a bit, a little shocked. _She seemed so much nicer by text._

I looked out of the window and saw we had in fact joined with other Autobots and together we were speeding towards somewhere. I noticed no Optimus and no Sam. I closed my eyes in a moment of silent thought, wishing Sam safe. _He must be with Optimus_, I thought, opening my eyes slowly and looking at the Autobots. Worry and fear had left my body at the arrival of Bumblebee and Optimus but it was now knotting itself inside my stomach again at the absence of my brother and the heroic Autobot leader. This wasn't over yet. My hands went out to steering wheel and gripped it tightly. I stared down at it, thinking over everything. I was still cowering in the revelation at just how powerless and reliant on the Autobots we are, and how real this war was. I closed my eyes. _Just please let Sam be OK. _

The Autobots were heading into a woods, following a curling path and eventually coming off and driving along a grassy forest past. I could feel a crushing sensation rise up in my throat. All was silent in the car but echoing bangs and vibrations could be heard and felt. Something bad was up ahead. Suddenly we broke out into a clearing and it was all hell. Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and a few others had transformed and were firing at an attacking Megatron and Starscream. I spotted my brother tearing his way down the slope and towards Bumblebee, sliding in the mud and tripping over his own terrified feet. Bee's door opened automatically, letting Sam jump in. He brought with him the stench of forest and sweat. "Bumblebee, get them out of here," Ratchet ordered. Bumblebee complied and began driving forward, out of the forest. "Sam!" There were a chorus of shouts at my brother, Mikaela and I leaping forward to touch him, comfort him, anything to confirm that he was still alive. He was, though he looked like he had been through hell. "Sam! Sam!" I cried, grabbing my brother's arm and shaking it slightly. His head was out of the window, gazing at where we had just come from. "Sam! Are you OK? What happened? Where's Optimus?" I barraged him with questions, desperate for information, anything. Sam slowly turned to me, his face dirtied and his breathing ragged.

"He's dead."

My face fell and insides lurched.

"Optimus is dead."


	11. Never give up

**A/N - Here's the next chapter. I'm so sooooooo sorry it took so long! I'm a terrible procrastinator and lately I've been suffering from Writers block. I HATE it. D: Anyway, I managed to get this out, and I hope it's good. I don't know... Be sure to let me know what you think! I happily accept criticism, as long as it is constructive. If you really don't like this story then don't read it. Simple as. But for all of those who do enjoy this story, please let me know. It makes my day to see I've got feedback. :)  
*****Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.**

Chapter 11 – Never give up.

"W-what?" I breathed. Sam gave me an apologetic look and I slumped back into the smooth seat, the leather encasing my limp body. I felt numb. I felt like I couldn't move. I couldn't feel _anything._ My eyes burnt with unshed tears, my head throbbed and I felt horror and dread well up in my throat. It couldn't be true. My brother was mistaken. There was no way... Not Optimus.

Bumblebee tore out of the forest, Mudflap and Skids following behind us. We left the rest of the Autobots behind, Bee taking us to some place safe. I just sat against the seat, unfeeling and unthinking. My mind had the same words circulating through it. _It's not true. It's not true._

About an hour later Bumblebee had found us a safe and secluded place to hide out until... Well I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Once Bumblebee stopped, we all jumped out, Mikaela rushing to Sam and enveloping him in her arms. I just stared at him before I noticed Selene move towards him. Sam noticed her and it looked like he had only just done so. She stopped in front of Sam with a determined look on her face. "Tell me, is he really dead?" Sam looked taken back by her directness for a split second before he sighed and gained a mourning look in his eyes. "Yes," he answered quietly. Selene gulped before standing straight and exhaling through her nose. "I'm going to go sit down somewhere for a bit," she announced, voice wavering ever so slightly. We all watched her go before Sam asked, "Who was she?" I looked at him and explained.

"She's our cousin...," I said, sharing a solemn look with Sam. Neither of us was in mood to think too hard about what was happening. Sam nodded slowly before walking off somewhere leaving us all to go our own separate ways. I looked over my shoulder at Bee. He had transformed into his robot form and was sitting on the floor. He whirled sadly and outstretched his hand for me, inviting me over. I gladly went to him, wanting and needing the comfort. I really was becoming attached to Bee, in a way deeper than I first thought.

I climbed onto his metal palm and hugged his thumb, never wanting to let go. My moods had taken a real beating today. One minute I was happy, then I was angry, then I was scared, then I was confused, the I was terrified, then I was furious, then I was over the moon, then it all came crashing down to a state of numbness and despair. My eyes watered and everything before me became blurry. My shoulders shook with silent and compressed sobs. I screwed my eyes shut and buried my face against 'Bee's thumb. I willed the tears away with all my might but a few salty droplets slipped pass my eyelashes and ran down my cheeks. Bumblebee must have sensed this because the next thing I knew he had brought his hand up to his chest, his spark humming, almost like a lullaby to calm and soothe me. I swallowed thickly and I looked up, teary eyes and flushed cheeks. His blue optics were gazing upon me, and – even though they were robotic – I could see the emotion held within them. His gaze was soft and inviting and made me feel a calm sereneness sprout within me. A weak smile broke across my lips. "What's going to happen now?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly. Bumblebee whirled before shrugging. He was just as clueless as I was.

I sighed and smiled weakly before it fell slowly from my face. Bumblebee whirled sadly and brought up his other hand, pointing a finger at me and trying to wipe the tears from my face. The cool metal pressed a little clumsily against me cheek, causing me to giggle and push the finger away. "Thank you, Bee," I said, giggling at the robot. He whirled happily and pulled me closer to his spark, the humming deep and calming. I smiled and rubbed my cheeks before drawing my knees up close to my chest and resting against Bumblebee's chest. The hum echoed through my head and my body, lulling me calm. I withdrew into my thoughts, my mind spinning despite my steady eyes.

The sun had set and darkness had encased the world. Bumblebee was sitting on the ground, his blue optics casting about the floor rather solemnly. I cast him a sad and longing look before I turned to Mikaela. She sat in an old deckchair, the fire we had built not too long ago casting orange light onto her skin. I walked over slowly and stopped before her. She looked to me with a pitiful look. I smiled weakly and asked, "Where's Selene?" Mikaela blinked before looking over her shoulder.

"I think she's that way somewhere," Mikaela said, turning back to me. I nodded and glanced back at Bee.

"I'm going to find Selene. Be back later." Bumblebee looked up and nodded sadly, watching me walk away across the abandoned car lot. I wasn't sure why I told him where I was going. But I felt like I had to, like I had to reassure him.

I trudged through the coarse grass and carefully stepped over rusting parts of old cars. I squinted through the darkness and spotted a lone shape standing not too far off, their head turned towards the stars. I inhaled before approaching. This was all moving too fast for my liking. Selene made no movement to confirm that she heard my approach, but once I got to her side she asked quietly, "How're you feeling?" I was taken back slightly by her concern. Slowly I nodded but realised she wasn't looking at me, her eyes were cast skyward, and said, "I'm fine, I guess... As good as I can be." I paused before asking her, "What about you." She exhaled faintly, so faintly I was lucky to have heard it.

"I... I don't know. This is all..." She trailed off and now looked to the ground. "Do you know why I'm here?" I paused and realised that I didn't actually know why she was here. After our first contact, which was the texting, I hadn't heard from her at all. We had talked only briefly, but I was more concerned with the fact that she was apparently a cousin I had known when I was younger but had faint recollection of. By now I had gathered she was involved with the N.E.S.T operations. Her attire was military style and her hair was now tied up in to a messy bun on top her head.

I snapped out of my stupor and answered quickly, "No... I don't... I gathered you're from N.E.S.T." She nodded and looked at me sideways.

"I was already part of the military, and, after the Decepticon attack on Mission city, I was called in by N.E.S.T." I cocked my head curiously and waited for her to explain. "I saw what happened in Mission city, and after the cover-up no one believed me. I had seen them, I had nearly touched them, but my superiors just dismissed it, saying I just had shell-shock. Then N.E.S.T got involved and they explained about the Decepticons and the Autobots. They rationed that because I was a relative of you two, I was more worthy and could be used to keep you two in check." I flinched at this. Was that all she was? A way to watch us?  
She continued, "I've worked extensively with the Autobots and have been contacting Bumblebee every now and again to see how you two are. I wanted to contact you before but higher ups said that the time wasn't right, as they said. They wanted to keep me handy in case something like this happened."

We both lapsed in to silence. Her words had struck something in me. They had also stung. My mind was sent reeling, confused and torn. She must have sensed this, for she turned fully to me and smiled apologetically. "I understand this is a lot to digest." I nodded numbly. "But I tell you this now to make it easier." She paused and looked over my shoulder. "I'll leave you alone. I think I'll go find my cousin, and your brother." She walked past me, leaving me staring in to the night. First Optimus died, now this? Life was going downhill, _fast. _I stared at a wall for a few more seconds before turning slowly on my heel. I looked back over to the orange glow of the fire. Bumblebee was sat still. I stared at him. _He had known about her? And he didn't tell me?_ I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. My rational side told me that he was just following orders, and there wasn't anything he could have done. But my emotions and stupid, girly side said that he could have at least said _something_, and that I thought he could have trusted me. I sighed and walked forward. I needed to confront him now, instead of procrastinating. My emotions were like a puzzle, like a complicated jigsaw with a thousand pieces.

Bee looked up as I approached and offered me a friendly and welcome whirl. I smiled sadly at him before asking him straight, "Bee, did you know about Selene?" Silence.  
Then, slowly, he nodded and cast his brilliantly blue eyes downward, avoiding my gaze. I sighed but couldn't help the smirk tug at my lips. A part of me enjoyed the small power I held over him. I had made him feel guilty. "I know there wasn't much you could do..." I began, walking closer to him. He nodded his head, agreeing with me. _"I wanted to say something, I promise!"_ I didn't doubt him for a second.

"I know... I'm just... I guess I just can't come to terms with the fact that my alien robot boyfriend keeps secrets from me." I froze. _Did I just say... boyfriend?_

Bumblebee seemed to pick up on this and his head seemed to perk up. I froze still, every muscle locked and my mind screaming obscenities at me. Ah crap! _You idiot! What did you just say?_ Bumblebee suddenly began whirling and played a happy song on his radio. I gulped and raised my hands in defence. "W-wait! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it!" I began stuttering frantically. _Oh god... this is the most embarrassing that's ever happened to me! _Blood was rushing to my cheeks, turning me a nice ruby red. I was horrified by my mistake while Bumblebee seemed... happy. It warmed me inside as I thought about how happy and excited he seemed, but my shy nature made me throw apology after apology at him.

I heard a giggle from behind me and turned to look at Mikaela. She had a huge grin spread across her face, showing off her perfectly white and straight teeth. "Mikaela! Don't laugh!" I scolded, huffing and crossing my arms defensively across my chest. She raised a sculptured eyebrow at me. "Why? It's funny," she said, giggling. I scowled and stuck my tongue at her, quickly turning back to Bumblebee.

He 'smiled' down at me, still playing a happy song. I rolled my eyes and blushed even a deeper red. "I-I'm sorry about that," I began. "I didn't mean to..."

_"Don't you want... to be..."_

"Oh! Wait! That's not what I'm saying!" I cried, throwing my hands up. I became flustered and confused. "No! What I meant was... I didn't want to seem all weird and possessive... I didn't want to freak you out!" Bumblebee chuckled, causing me to shake my head. _Why is nothing simple for me?_ I mentally cried. "Look, I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend, in fact- I'd love it! And... I just don't want it to be weird... You're a robot, I'm a human..." I motioned to Bee and I with my hands. "Do you see what I'm getting at?" I asked tentatively.

_"You don't have to... worry, 'bout a thing, 'cause... I don't care what they have to say!... We can make it... together." _Bee's broken speech came through and I smiled sweetly. He was so sweet sometimes. With those few words he had calmed me. He made everything right; he made me calm and made me see sense. I smiled and sighed. "I guess you're right," I admitted. He whirled softly and I grinned and climbed up his metal armour, sitting on his knee.

Sam suddenly appeared out of the darkness, suddenly bathed in a flickering light. Mikaela rose from her chair, her grin fading an apologetic look replacing it. The two sweethearts embraced tightly. I watched the scene with saddened eyes, the pang of loss hitting my chest again. "There's nothing that you could have done," Mikaela said softly. The two fell silent before pulling apart and resting their foreheads against each other. "You okay?" Sam asked quietly.

Mikaela answered, "Yeah." Sam pulled away and approached Bumblebee and I.

"Bee, if you hate me, I understand." Bumblebee whirled sadly while my brother leant against an old car. "I messed up. I'm sorry."

Bumblebee flicked through the radio before saying, _"Young feller, you are one of the most important people in my life... If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."_ Sam remained silent, tear welling in his eyes and he slowly walked back to Mikaela sitting in front of her. "He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead."

_"There's some things you just can't change... So his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain, hallelujah!" _

"I'm gonna make it right. I'm gonna turn myself in." His words shocked my chest, making my head spin. _What? Turn himself in? What is he talking about?_ My eyes widened and my heart dropped. I hopped off of Bumblebee's knee and he shifted, crawling on to all fours before transforming back to his car form. _"We... we've got to stick together."_ I shook my head and stepped forward.

"Sam, what are you talking about?" He looked to me.

"They're after me, the government. If I just turn myself in then you'll all be safe."

"Tell me you're lying," I said. My brother avoided my gaze. "Sam! Are you out of your mind? What good will that do? What will that achieve?" Sam shook his own head and got to his feet.

"It'll save millions of people from dying," he muttered. Bumblebee roared his engine and moved towards Sam, nudging him.

_"__Everything we worked for will be wiped out in one day."_ Sam closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened his mouth to answer but I cut in.

"No, listen Sam. Handing yourself in will get you nowhere. Optimus fought to protect you and you handing yourself over to the Decepticons will just undo everything he did! It would be an insult to his memory!" Sam's solemn eyes turned to me. I stared at him, determined and strong, my steady gaze unwavering. "We need to just think this through. We can come up with a plan, then everything will be OK."

Sam stood up, "But what if it isn't? What if things don't go to plan? What if Bumblebee dies?" I fell silent. His words were like a cold slap in the face. They echoed in my head, _what if Bumblebee dies?_ I had never thought of it in detailed. I had never thought any of the Autobots would die... But Optimus had. I swallowed thickly and said, "Look, that's a risk I'm willing to take, and I'm sure Bee is too. We can't just stand here and mope. We have to do something... anything."

A new voice joined in, sounding out of the darkness. "She's right." We all turned to see Selene standing, arms crossed and eyes hard. "If you hand yourself in, it'll be an insult to Optimus' memory. I won't allow you to do that," she said, her tone hard. I felt a smile tug at my lips. Sam's head was down but it slowly rolled up. He looked like he had just had a eureka moment. He suddenly marched forward, advancing towards the two twin robots who were sat a little ways off. "You two," he said. Their attentions turned to us. "Huh?"

"You know the glyphs?" Sam asked, motioning to his head. My ears perked up. Did my brother finally have a plan? The twins looked to each other, unsure. "These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?" Sam motioned to a strange, alien writing on his arm.

"Oh!" cried Skids. "That's old school, yo. That's, like... That's Cybertronian." He clicked his fingers as he remembered.

Mudflap commented, "That's some serious stuff, right there."

Sam continued, "They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map." Like a map to an Energon source." I nodded slowly. Sam had indeed come up with a plan. I smiled and joined Selene. All four of us stood staring up at the twins hopefully. "Can you read this?" Sam asked.

"Read?" Skids asked, frowning. He turned to his brother who awkwardly answered.

"No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much."

I frowned but cut in, "Well do you know anyone who can? What about the other Autobot's?" The twins were about to answer but they turned to reveal a sheepish looking Leo. I was wondering where he had got to. Not that I missed him much.

"Oh, look who came sashaying back," Skids commented.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him," Mudflap said. Leo sighed.

"I had a bit of a milk panic attack earlier, right?" I had stifle a laugh at the though of Leo having a panic attack, though it came as no real surprise. Selene looked at me out of the corner of her eye, a small smirk on her face. "That's 'cause you're a pussy," Mudflap said, like it was simple fact. I snickered again, hearing Bumblebee's engine roar ever so slightly as he playfully scolded me. I turned to him and shrugged. "What? Don't tell me you don't want to laugh at Leo have a break down?"

Leo continued, "I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through." I paused in thought. I supposed he had been through a lot. I remembered when Sam, Mikaela and I had first met the Autobots and how scared and confused we were. "I think I know someone who can help." My ears perked and all of us focus tensely on Leo. "Who?" Sam asked. Leo paused for dramatic effect.

"Robo-Warrior."


	12. Not you again!

**A/N - Thank you so much reviewers! You're thoughts and opinions mean so much and help motivate me. I can't believe how many reviews this story's got. It's got loads! :) I hope this chapter is OK. I couldn't really put much into it, considering it's just really talking between Sam and Simmons. *Shrugs* Next chapter will have more. Enjoy!  
*****Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.**

Chapter 12 – Not you again!

"This guy, Robo-Warrior, everything alien, he's supposed to know." We were all piled into Bee, Sam and I in the front, Leo, Selene and Mikaela in the back. Leo was explaining just who this 'Robo-Warrior' was. "One time, we revenge-hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your alien drawings or whatever." I raised an eyebrow and looked back at him.

"And you didn't tell us this before why...?"

Leo's eyes darted around before he answered, "Look, I was waiting for the perfect time."

"What? Perfect time? What a load of crap," I scoffed. Leo raised his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, chica, calm. I was gonna tell, honest." I just huffed, stuck my tongue out and turned back in my seat. Bumblebee kept driving, until eventually we arrived at a rundown looking Deli. Leo surveyed the front before confirming. "This is it. Yep."

"Deli, good front," Sam commented.

I cocked my head to the side and muttered, "How can he tell just by looking at it?" Selene glanced around, surveying the area. Leo turned to us and began to back into the shop. "All right, wait here. I'll give you the go/no go. All right?" We nodded and he disappeared into the Deli.

I walked over to Bee and sat on his bonnet. I was sure he didn't mind. "So, what do you think this Robo guy is like?" I asked. Selene leant casually against a streetlight while Sam and Mikaela stood nearby. "I dunno... Let's just hope he's not another Leon," Selene said, scoffing. I giggled.

"Don't you mean Leo?" She smiled and shrugged.

"Same thing." Sam was fidgeting, desperate to go and meet this, 'Robo-Warrior'.

"Look, I'm going in," he said, storming off to the shop. "He's been in there long enough." I sighed and pushed off Bee, following Sam in.

"We won't be long!" I told Bumblebee, as I left the sun and went in to the cool, air-conditioned shop.

As soon as I walked in I heard Leo practically scream, "It's him! It's him! That's the guy, right there! That's him!" I looked up and froze. _Oh, hell no._ It was none other than the bundle of joy that is Simmons. I felt my face fell as he spotted Sam, Mikaela and I, all staring at him like lemons. "No," he gasped, staring at us in disbelief. He was wearing a chef's hat as well as the whole white outfit. He had a blue bandana tied around his neck and was working behind the counter of the deli. "You've gotta be kidding me," Sam commented beside me. Simmons slammed down the knife he held in his hand and began ordering the customers out.

"All right, meat store's closed. Everybody out! Out right now!" We stood there as people walked around us. I stared at Simmons, my eyes following his every move.

"Oh, great. It's _him_." I still hadn't fully forgiven Simmons for what he did last time. Not after he arrested us, got Bee captured and managed to get on my bad side. Leo suddenly appeared in my vision. "Wait a minute, you know this guy?" Sam and I shared a look.

"I guess you could say... we're old friends?" Simmons suddenly turned on his heel after ushering the last people out and marched over to Sam and I.

"Old friends? If I remember correctly, you and I hated each other," he said, talking directly to me. He then spoke to my brother as well. "You two are the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you, your criminal girlfriend and your smart mouthed sister." He turned a loathing gaze to me. "Look at you, all mature now." I huffed and stood straighter.

"Yeah, I matured. Something you obviously still haven't done." Simmons frowned and opened his mouth to retort but he was cut off by a raspy voice.

"Moron! Where's the whitefish?" We all looked to our right and saw and elderly woman and a man arguing.

The man slammed the meat tenderiser down and snapped, "Hey! Don't touch me with the pig." Simmons sighed, like this had happened a thousand times before, before stepping in.

"Yakov!" Said man looked up.

"What?"

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around. You want those new teeth you saw on Skymall?"

The man raised his eyebrows and answered, "It's my dream." His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

"Help her out."

_What weird people... Then I suppose, I'm not one to talk. _

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela asked.

Simmons turned to her and fluently retorted, "No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference." He then turned to Sam and pointed backwards at a small T.V attacked to the wall above us. "They got your face all over the news, alien boy." I looked up and there was a news report about aliens invading, only I was sure it was the Decepticons making a move. Sam sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"And NBE One's still kicking, huh? How did that happen?" Simmons swiftly raised a hand. "Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, goodbye. You never saw me. I got bagels to shmear. Vanish." He spun on his heel and pulled his chef's hat off of his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Can you give me 5 seconds?" Sam asked, stepping forward and shadowing Simmons. "Look, hold on, I need your help." Sam pulled off his own cap. Simmons scoffed and turned to us.

"Really? You need _my_ help?" he asked, with sarcasm lacing his tone like poison. Sam sighed so I cut in.

"Yes, us humble teenagers are asking the great Simmons for help." He turned his sharp gaze to me.

"Listen missy, if you need my help as much as you say you do, I don't think you're in any position to chat back." I scowled. _Screw him!_ I opened my mouth to retort but Sam pushed in.

"I need... Look, I am slowly losing my mind, OK. I had a little crab-bot, plunged a deep crevice into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And, on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it tough?" Sam practically freaked out, ranting at Simmons. The man froze at the mention of the 'crab-bot' as Sam had put it, and he slowly loosened up. "You said it projected images off your brain?" I glanced back at Selene and she had a disgusted look on her face. "Right."

Simmons suddenly shouted, making me jump, "Meat locker, now!"

He led us to the back of the shop and into a room filled with hanging pig corpses. The bodies swung on the hooks, waiting to be cut up. I flinched and screwed my face up in disgust. "Eww... dead pigs!" Leo agreed with my disgust.

"I agree. Are ya sure we can't have the meeting elsewhere... Like a coffee shop?"

"Positive," Simmons answered. "Now, what you're about to see is top secret." He bent down next to a metal hatch, dusted with ice on the floor. He paused to build the tension. "Do not tell my mother."

_Oh dear..._ I felt like face palming but I ignored the feeling and just followed the others down the ladder, step by step. Behind me, Leo muttered, "Swine flu. Not good." The hatch opened to reveal a whole underground room, filled with books from floor to ceiling. A long ladder was used to go up and down. I was in awe. I couldn't stop the inhale of excitement and wonder. Papers littered the room, maps were tacked to the wall with specific locations pinned. I hurried down the ladder, urging Leo, who was below me, to hurry in his decent. I could hear the quiet but quick speech of politicians on the small T.V that was stacked on top a tall tower of papers and files. My eyes flicked to it before they were drawn to the main table of the room. Thousands of files, their contents strewn across the wood, were before me.

I heard a slap and turned to see Leo's hand poised over a glass jar with a robotic alien head inside. Simmons had a rolled up paper in his hand and was pointing accusingly to Leo. "Hey, still radioactive. Hands off." Leo looked at him in shock while my interest was piqued. I was sure it was a Decepticon from the Mission city attack, and so quickly approached. Leo was still gazing at the creature, taking in every little detail. This was the first time he had ever seen a robot alien this close.

I stood by his side, both of us peering at the head. "Wow..." was all Leo breathed. I grinned.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Leo nodded stiffly.

"This is... This is so weird..." Simmons suddenly cut through our conversation as he began talking. He turned to Sam and flipped a file open, revealing a newspaper style paper, with a large photograph of strange symbols. "OK, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Sam took the file and stared at it in disbelief.

"Where'd you get these?" my brother asked. Simmons shot him a cocky grin before moving to the wall of paper and climbing up, using a filing cabinet as leverage.

"Before I got fired, I poached the S-7's crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The transformers, they're been here a long, long time." He reached the top and picked off a cardboard box of files. "How do I know?" he rhetorically asked, looking at us over his shoulder. He chucked the box down to Leo who caught it. He stumbled back into Selene who glared at him for standing on her foot. Leo spluttered out a few broken apologies but I giggled. "Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world."

Simmons pretty much jumped down, landing without obtaining any damage. I was slightly impressed. He snatched the box off of Leo and opened it. He pulled out several sheets and began slamming them on to the table for all of us to see. "China. Egypt. Greece." He moved away and we were left to examine the old photographs. They were in black and white, and pictures of old ruins, all with the same unknown symbols engraved into them. Simmons put an old reel into a machine and projected it. It began to show some Egyptian men. "Shot in 1932." It flashed to the image of more alien symbols inscribed into stone. "These the symbols you're seeing in your head?" Simmons' questioned. Sam nodded, eyes transfixed on the projection. "Same ones over here, right?" Simmons pointed to the photographs, gaining Sam's attention. "So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same thing?" He paused with a smirk on his face before answering, "Aliens. And I think some of them stayed."

Simmons suddenly disappeared then returned with another file. We were all in shock. How much time had he spent on this? He seemed to have thought it out all so well. I hated to admit it, but I was impressed. "Check this out. Project Black Knife. Robots in disguise, hiding here all along." He lifted up more, new photos with every word. They were of old cars, aeroplanes- and all had the red lettering; "CLASSIFIED."

"We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed." He slammed his fist down and gained an incredulous look. "Me. Can you imagine that?" I raised a brow and thought to myself, _it's not very hard to... Have you had a good look at yourself recently?_ I giggled at my thought, while Sam spoke.

"Yeah. Megatron said there was another Energon source here." Simmons leant on the table, gaining a serious look.

"On Earth. Another source?"

"OK? And that these symbols, maps in my head, would lead him there." Sam's voice was low, portraying the seriousness of this issue We were all silent, listening to the conversation between Sam and Simmons. "You talk to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked.  
Sam waved him off. "No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

"So it comes before them?" Simmons checked.

"Correct."

Simmons sighed, "Well, then we're porked, unless we talk to a Decepticon." I thought about it. It did make a sort of sense, the only flaw, the Decepticons would be sure to kill us. Simmons shrugged. "I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them." He chuckled at his own little joke, but Mikaela spoke up.

"Actually, I am." We all turned our heads to her.

"You are?"

Sam and Mikaela dashed from the room, shooting up the ladder as quick as they could. The rest of us waited in tense silence for their return. "So, how've you been?" I looked up from staring at the floor to Simmons, who was looking down at me with a slight trace of contempt. I huffed and shrugged. "I've been good... What about you?"

He chuckled dryly. "Never better."

"About the whole Sector Seven thing, I guess I'm, kind of sorry." Simmons raised a brow.

"Oh, really?" I nodded.

"I didn't mean to get you fired from your job... That must have sucked."

"Kid, you have no idea how much it sucked." I pondered it for a moment before shrugging.

"I guess not. Are you sure Sector Seven don't mind you having all these files?" Simmons opened his mouth to answer but Selene cut him off.

"Actually, he could get in serious trouble for this." We both looked to her.

"What?" Simmons asked.

"I work for N.E.S.T. And what you've got here breeches protocol." Simmons regarded her, sizing her up.

"You work for N.E.S.T you say?" Selene nodded. "Then how come you're with them. Shouldn't you be handing them in?" Selene rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"N.E.S.T works with the Autobots, I'm not about to hand these guys in when they're trying to save our world. Besides-" Selene shot me a smirk. "I don't think Bumblebee would let me get anywhere near her." She nodded to me. I felt a hot blush spread across my cheeks and averted my face.

"What? Bumblebee?" He looked puzzled but he suddenly realised who we meant. "Oh, the yellow bot that babysits you and your brother." I pouted.

"He doesn't babysit us."

Suddenly, a loud clang of something beating against metal cut through the air as the hatch was opened and Mikaela and Sam climbed down the ladder. I noticed Mikaela had the metal container holding the small Decepticon. _Oh! That's who she meant!_ The box was protesting furiously. "Let me out!" Mikaela put the box onto the table and prepared to open it. Sam paced around the outside of us, in a loop. "This is going to be a little bit sad," Mikaela sighed.

"Open it," Sam ordered. Mikaela complied and lifted open the lid. Immediately, the Decepticon leapt out, shouting and screaming. Sam nearly threw himself behind me, instead pushing into me and yelling, "whoa".

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" the robot threatened. Leo began screaming like a girl while Selene stepped back, moving into a fighting position.

"Hey," Mikaela scolded. She pulled out a blow torch. "Behave!" She held it threateningly close to the Decepticon's last eye.

It quietened down and Sam breathed out, "What is it, a Decepticon?" I laughed at it and stepped forward.

"Yeah," I answered. The creature struggle with the chain tied around its neck.

"And you're training him?" Sam asked, still wary of it.

Mikaela sighed. "Trying to."

Simmons stared at it in awe. "I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying one in your purse like a little Chihuahua," he muttered, a grin on his face. The robot – who was trying to bite through the chain – turned to him with a sneer. "You want a throw down, you pubic 'fro-head?" it asked. I giggled and rolled my eyes at its frustrated and aggressive nature. Mikaela bent down, smiling at it sweetly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay?" She was practically swooning at the robot, flattering it to do her biding. "I'm not gonna torch it. Just, tell me what these symbols are, please?" She batted her lashes for extra measure. The robot looked at her for a few moments in consideration before answering hesitantly.

"All right." It bent down onto one knee and gazed at the photographs. "I know that. That's the language of the Primes," he said, pointing at the first set of photographs. Sam pointed to the next- the ones of the old transformers. "I don't read it but these guys..." He paused before leaning closer to the pictures. "Where the frick did you find photos of these guys." Sam quickly grabbed two photos and held them up for the Decepticon. One of a plane and one of an old car – one of the first cars ever made. "Is this they?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. Oh, they're been here for thousands of years, lookin' for something." He thought for a second before shrugging. "I don't know what, nobody tells me nuttin', but they'll translate those symbols for you." He then said, almost craftily, "And I know where to find them." Simmons stared hard at him.

"Show us." He stretched, then turned to face a large map of North America and fired green lasers from himself. They marked out specific locations. We all studied it before I said, "It looks like the closest one's in Washington."

"Right!" Simmons suddenly began moving, snapping the rest of us out of a stupor. "Let's get going. We can drive there and then get ole wheels here to show us where it is." The Decepticon grumbled at his nickname while Simmons began packing away some files. "Let's go!"

We were all up the steps and out of the shop in a matter of seconds. Mikaela had persuaded the Decepticon to go back into his box and then stuffed it into Bee's boot. Simmons and Sam jumped in the front, with Leo and Mikaela piling in the back. I went to step in but hesitated. I glanced at Selene, who was standing waiting for me. I bit my lip. "Selene, you go. There isn't enough space to fit us all in." Simmons poked his head out of his window.

"Hey, what's the hold up?"

"There isn't enough space," I answered. Sam also stuck his head out.

"Tiff, I'm a wanted fugitive, I shouldn't worry too much about breaking the law right now." I shrugged.

"I know, but I don't particularly want to die, thank you very much." Sam sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What don't you trust Bee?"

"O-of course! Don't speak such rubbish..."

"All right, so get in," he said, motioning to the back with his head.

"Look, I'll just ride in Skids or Mudflap." Sam sighed and his head disappeared back into Bee.

I walked over to Skids and knocked on the door before opening it. "Is there space in here for me?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course there's space! Get your ass in here," he said. I giggled at his speech and got in, scooting across to the driver's seat. Selene suddenly appeared at the door and climbed in and sat in the other seat. "Oh. I thought you were riding with the others?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"And put up with Leo? No thank you." I laughed and pulled my seatbelt across.

"Fair point." I knocked on the dashboard. "We're ready to go." We waited until Bumblebee pulled away, then followed.


	13. Jetfire!

**A/N - I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been lacking motivation and inspiration lately as well as pretty much paniking about all the exams coming up. -_- Anyway, I know this is short, but the next one will be up soon! I'd like to thank everyone who has put up with my laziness and has stuck through! And a massive thank you to Pricesa de la Luna, who has been extrordinaryly patient with me! Enjoy!  
*****Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.**

Chapter 13 – Jetfire!

We spent the first part of the drive in silence before I started to hum and tap my finger against the steering wheel in a choppy rhythm. Selene's eyes stared intently at my fingers. I noticed this and stopped, giving her a sheepish smile. "Sorry," I said. "I guess I'm a little nervous." Selene gave me a small smile.

"I understand."

"This silence is getting boring," a voice suddenly announced over the radio. It was Skids. "I'mma put on a little tunes." As he said that some rapping song that I had never heard before blasted out of the speakers. I cringed at the volume and plastered my hands over my ears. "Skids! Could you turn it down just a bit?" I asked, trying to raise my voice over the music. Thankfully, the music lowered and Selene and I sighed in relief. "Thank you," I sighed, shaking my head hoping to clear the ringing in my ears. "Sorry, I forgot you humans have sensitive hearing," Skids laughed.

"You idiot! You gotta be careful with them!" Mudflap suddenly shouted. I blinked. How were we able to hear him in Skids? "'Specially Tiff, or Bumblebee'll kick your ass." Selene and I giggled.

"He's that protective?" I asked. Cries of agreement sounded over the radio.

"Oh, hell yes!"

"You don't even know the half of it!"

"He always tellin' us to be careful and what not!"

"You shoulda' heard him when you got kidnapped by those nasty Decepticons!"

I had a hard time differentiating between the two voices as they both continued to rant over the radio. "Whoa, whoa, slow down. What has he said?" I was very curious now.

"Well, he's jus' been ranting and raving about how much he wanted to crush Starscream's head!" I giggled along with the twins.

"Yeah, yeah, and he was driving so fast to get you once you-"

"And ages ago, when you first went to Mikaela's-"

"Hey, don't talk over me!"

"What? What're ya gonna do about it?"

"This!" Suddenly Mudflap swerved and rammed sideways into Skids, knocking us and sending us swerving in the road.

"Whoa!" Selene and I cried, bracing ourselves. A passing car blared its horn at us and the driver waved angrily as they passed us.

"Hey! What did ya do that for?" Skids demanded.

"Well you asked for it," Mudflap replied, laughing. The two twins burst into argument again and I held my head. Their voices clashed together as each one shouted insults as the other. "Urgh. Would the two of you stop arguing?" I asked. I was ignored by the Autobots and scowled. Beside me, Selene growled.

"Stop arguing , NOW!" Still ignored. I groaned and regretted getting in Skids. Selene and I should have just piled in Bee. I opened my mouth to shout at the top of my lungs at the twins, but I was beat to it by Bumblebee. His struggling speech sounded over the radio as he scolded the twins. I could only make out a few words as the voices became a mash up of an angry Bee and apologetic twins.

"Oh, Bee... calm down!"

"They're fine!"

I leant forward and spoke into the radio, hoping they could hear me. "Listen... Bee? We're ok..." I tapped the radio stupidly and turned to Selene. "Can they hear us?" She nodded.

"All Autobots are equipped with intercom between each other as well as N.E.S.T operatives. Other linked Autobots can also hear passengers in the car of another Autobot." I nodded and tapped the radio again.

"Bumblebee, we're OK." I smiled as finally the arguing seemed to stop. "Finally," I sighed, leaning back. "Now, how long until we get there?"

"Smithsonian air and space museum. Land of dreams in there." We were stood before a very large building, looking up at in wonder. I put my hands on my hips and wondered what Autobot was inside, and what they were disguised as. "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut," Simmons commented. I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked at me and smiled cockily. "And what about you?" I shrugged, finding the question a little weird.

"I don't know..." I answered pathetically. "I haven't really given it much thought." He chuckled to himself.

"Of course you haven't." I opened my mouth to retort but thought better of it and closed it again. Suddenly, Simmons gripped his trousers and ripped them off his legs. I felt all blood drain from my face as Simmons stood in horrifyingly small underwear. "Hold those," he said, handing them to Sam. Everyone groaned with disgust.

"What is that?" I asked with horror.

"What?" Simmons said, raising a brow. "I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing, okay?" I shuddered and averted my gaze. Simmons dressed in what looked like a staff uniform. He pulled out a silver, sleek suitcase and began fussing with his watch. "Watches synchronised, sharp mind and empty bladder," he said, talking mainly to himself. "You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name." He picked up a plastic vial and chucked it as Sam. "Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high concentrated polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time." I hesitated as Sam handed me one. I looked at the small pill with suspicion. "Will this have any negative effects on the body?" I asked being cautious. Simmons sighed.

"No, it won't." I still eyed the pill with disdain but complied and slipped it under my tongue. "Okay. Now, let's get this show in the road." Simmons produced a taser out of his bag, making Leo flinch and shuffle back. "Whoa! No, listen, I can't do this. I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this," he rushed, panicking. "Guards have guns. I don't wanna die." Simmons glared at him and advanced on Leo. Butting him back with his chest, he pinned him up against one of the twins. I could have sworn Skids shuttered. As Simmons trapped Leo against Skids, he stared him in the eye and said, "Kid, kid, kid. You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter."

We entered the museum, shooting the guards fake smiles. The four of us – Sam, Mikaela, Selene and I – then looked around the museum feigning interest in the series of aircraft related objects. Sam scanned the area before sliding up next to me. "Listen, when I say the coast is clear, Selene and you hide in the nearest aircraft, OK?" I nodded but suddenly frowned as a thought crossed my mind.

"Wait, what if it's locked?" Chances are security would require all aircraft to be locked.

"Don't worry, these things are normally unlocked." I raised a brow.

"Really? I would have thought they would be locked in case of... I don't know... teenagers trying to hide here until after hours to find an Autobot." I grinned at my brother who sent me a smile back.

"Ha ha," Sam smiled, rolling his eyes and steering me towards a plane. Selene and I gazed at an old plane while we waited for Leo's distraction. A few moments later I heard his voice echo throughout the museum. "Yo, baba. Bad news bro." I looked over my shoulder to see him waddle out of the toilets, his trousers down around his ankles. "Oh, Lord no," I gasped as I stared at him. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"What?" Selene turned and looked to where I was looking. "Oh... Good God." She growled and rubbed her temples, also embarrassed by Leo's acting. The guards attention were drawn to the half naked Leo, leaving us ample time to crawl into the cockpit of the plane. My jaw hung loosely and I was unable to look away until Selene took me by the elbow and pulled me away. "Come on, let's hide." Selene craftily looked around before slipping under the red rope and running up the display steps and trying the door. Luckily it opened and she slipped in. I followed, tripping up the steps and biting back a string of curses as I stubbed my toe and climbed in after Selene, poking my head out and checking for a last time if we were seen. I closed the door and joined Selene in sitting on the floor of the plane.

I sat crossed legged on the tough red carpet, staring down at the plucked fibres. Selene crouched carefully, looking out of the cockpit window. I scanned her figure. It was obvious that she had military training. I shuffled slightly before rolling onto my knees and moving forward to her side. We sat in silence and watched as the guards slowly drained out of the place and a few lights were turned off. "That's our cue," Selene said, rising to her feet. I quickly followed as she moved to the door. She opened it quietly and scanned the room. Once she deemed it safe she began to descend the stairs.

A few planes away Sam and Mikaela were climbing down from their plane and running over to us. Simmons was also making his way over whilst dragging a stiff Leo by the arm. I stared curiously at the strange scene but decided not to ask any questions. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Sam dropped a bag on the floor and began rifling through it while Mikaela dropped the metal case containing the small Decepticon. Simmons dumped Leo on the smooth floor and jumped down beside Sam. "We just downed five guards. Five guards! Get your stuff and get out of here."

"Give me a second here. I got to get the tracker, all right," Sam muttered back. Sam pulled out a vial and, using a pair of tweezers, he pulled out the shard. Mikaela let the Decepticon out of its box. She pointed a stern finger at it. "Be good."

"I'm claustrophobic," it gasped.

We let it lead the way around the massive hall. It was now, as we followed the r.c, that I fully took in the size and magnitude of the museum. Planes from years past hung from the ceiling or were displayed on the floor. I jogged after my brother, eyes taking in everything. Suddenly, the Decepticon took off, speeding away. I pointed and chased after him. "Hey, Sam!" My brother looked up as I glanced back. "knows something," I shouted back.

"What?" Sam shouted back, chasing after me.

"He knows something!" I shouted back louder. I was much faster than my brother and so I arrived at the plane when the Decepticon stopped. I gazed at the massive plane. It was sleek and a rich black. "Whoa... it's so big..." Sam and Simmons arrived at opposite sides of me and grinned at each other.

"You got what I got?"

"Yeah."

"Blackbird."

At my feet, the Decepticon transformed and pointed up at the plane. "There he is. This guy's a legend, like the Chairman of the Board!" I looked up from him and back to the plane. I grinned in anticipation. Giggling and almost jumping on the spot I turned to Sam. "Sam! Sam, point the shard!" My brother walked closer and pointed the shard at the plane when all of a sudden it was ripped from his grip and stuck to the metal of the plane. A blue shiver ran over the entire Blackbird. I rushed forward, unable to contain myself and ran my han over the smooth metal. I walked under the plane and found the Decepticon sign. My smile dropped clear off of my face and I recoiled in pure terror. "It's a Decpeticon!" I screamed, turning on my heel and charging away from the shuddering plane.

"Decepticon?" Simmons asked. They all paled. "Behind the MiG now!" he yelled. Every one tore away from the now transforming Decepticon. I quickly over took Sam and Mikaela and practically threw myself over the fence and scrambled under a plane with the others.

The Decepticon clambered to his feet with a lot of grunts. He sounded somewhat old... The r.c slammed into Leo clumsily, making him scowl and shove him away. Finally making it to his feet, the massive Decepticon shouted out, "What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" I stirred. He had an English accent! "Answer me, pawns and knaves!" the Decepticon cried, knocking at some hanging planes like they were flies. "Show yourselves, or suffer my infinite wrath!" I gulped and began crawling out from under the plane.

As much as I hated judging a book by its cover – especially after meeting an entire alien race which hide as vehicles – I really didn't fear the Decepticon. He was unsteady on his feet and used a metal walking stick to keep his balance. "Tiff? Tiff!" Sam cried behind me, quickly scurrying after me. We all emerged cautiously with our hands up, hoping to show we weapon less. "You little spinal cord based organisms! Bugger it!" He cursed as he accidently knocked down the exhaust of a rocket. "Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire!"


	14. Egypt!

**A/N - And here's the next chapter. :) I hope this is ok, it's getting towards the better part of the story/film and I have the perfect fluffy scene planned out for Bee and Tiff. ^^ Thank you everyone for the support. :) Please review and leave feedback - constructive critism is welcomed, but only if its constructive.  
ALSO: WOW! Nearly 100 reviews! THAT'S SO MANY! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! But, I have a challenge, let's see if we can get over 100 reviews! :D  
*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.**

Chapter 14 – Egypt?

"I tell ya, this guy did not age well."

I turned my eyes from the massive robot before us and to the smaller one by my feet. "Why didn't you tell us he was a Decepticon?" I hissed under my breath. The tiny robot shrugged. "You didn't ask?" I dead panned at him. _That_ was his response? I could have quite happily stamped on him right about then.

Sighing, I shook my head and rubbed my temples. Selene spoke up, "I don't think he's going to hurt us," she said, lowering her hands. We followed suit. "He has a distinct lack of balance and he's a bit..." We watched as Jetfire shuffled towards the large doors leading to the runway.

"I command these doors to open!" he demanded.

"-Confused." Jetfire grumbled as the doors refused to open because, despite what he thought, they weren't voice activated – though that would have been cool if they were. Jetfire pointed at the doors. "Fire!" Nothing happened. He grumbled and tried again. "I said fire!" A missile shot out of him backwards, twirling through the museum leaving a white trail and crashing somewhere.

"Whoa!" We ducked out of reaction and began running over to Jetfire.

"Bollocks," he cursed, now resorting to smashing the doors open with his bulk. Strips of metal fell to the floor with a clang. "Damn these worthless parts!" he cried, knocking the doors off their hinges and shuffling out into the sunlight. "Wait a second!" Simmons cried as we ran faster, chasing the senile Decepticon.

We ran outside to see Jetfire had already made his way out into the expanse of the field, shuffling in-between planes. Even over the distance I could clearly hear him curse, "Itchy, wretched rust in my arse!" I burst into laughter, earning me odd looks from my brother.

"What, what's so funny?" he asked. I giggled and shook my head.

"Jetfire," I answered simply. Sam just exhaled and didn't reply. How rude. Beside us, Simmons nearly tripped over the r.c. Decepticon as he was too glancing back at the trail of damage left in Jetfire's wake. "The museum is going to be veeery angry. Very angry," he stressed. "We've gotta catch that plane!" Behind us I heard the roar of Bumblebee's engine. I could distinguish it anywhere. I looked over my shoulder to see him and the twins driving up behind us, pillows of dust rising behind them.

When we finally caught up with Jetfire he was leaning over a plane talking to himself. "Right. I'm on a mission," he announced loudly. He slammed his metal fist on the wing of a plane and knocked another's off with his walking stick. "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" we all cried in a jumble of voices.

"What do you want?" Jetfire snapped, turning to look at us.

"We just wanna talk," my brother shouted, waving his hands trying to calm the robot.

"I've no time to talk, I'm on a mission," he ranted. "I'm a mercenary doom bringer! What planet am I on?" he suddenly asked. I paused and blinked.

"Err...Earth," I offered, shrugging. How did he not know what planet he was on?

"Earth?" he said, almost in disgust. "Terrible name for a planet, might as well call it 'dirt'. Planet 'dirt'," he sneered, leaning down and thumping his curled fist on the ground. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

Sam answered, "The Decepticons." Jetfire snarled in response and spat onto the dust.

"Well I changed sides to the Autobots," he explained. I raised my brows and cocked my head to the side.

"You can do that?" I asked, curious.

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision," Jetfire began. "So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?" I smiled and nodded. It was refreshing to meet a Decepticon-turned-Autobot. "You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" the r.c. Decepticon said, piping up from beside Mikaela. "If the Decepticons had their way they'd destroy the entire universe," Jetfire laughed humourlessly.

Suddenly the small Decepticon dropped down onto his hands and knees and began crawling pathetically towards Mikaela. He begged at her feet, much to mine and Sam's annoyance. "I'm changing sides, I'm changing sides too, warrior goddess." He suddenly leapt up and wrapped himself around her leg. Then, to my complete and utter horror, he began humping Mikaela's leg. I felt my – as well as everyone else's – jaw drop as we watched the scene. "Who's your little Autobot?"

"You're cute," Mikaela giggled.

"Names Wheelie. Yeah, yeah. Say my name, say it," Wheelie chanted in between thrusts. I groaned with disgust.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam demanded.

"At least he's faithful Sam," Mikaela retorted with a smug smirk on her ruby lips. Sam scowled and pointed sharply down at Wheelie.

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted. Can you just... Can you stop?" Sam kicked him off Mikaela's leg, irritating Wheelie.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Wheelie demanded, falling back.

"Stop that. Now." Wheelie scowled and muttered a string of curses under his breath before turning to me.

"Hey, what about you?" he asked, perking up. I shut my mouth and frowned slightly.

"What about me?"

"You want some of the Wheelie loving?" I recoiled in terror.

"Hell no!" I snapped, making an 'X' with both arms. Wheelie ignored my blatant rejection and advanced.

"Aw, come on. If you ask her over there-" He jabbed a thumb in Mikaela's direction. "She'll tell ya it's worth it." I opened my mouth to retort angrily but was drowned out by the angry roar of an engine. I looked up to see Bumblebee lurch forward and threaten to run over Wheelie. Wheelie panicked and tripped over his own wheels. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm it! I aint gonna touch her!" Wheelie cried in submission, putting his hands up. Bumblebee backed off a little bit and I giggled, feeling a blush creep to my cheeks as Sam raised his eyebrows at me, and Mikaela smirked. "Jeez, give a guy a break," Wheelie muttered.

Deciding I didn't want everyone to keep staring at me, I turned attention back to Jetfire. "So," I cleared my throat. "You were saying?" The Autobot who had turned his back to us suddenly turned back around and slammed his walking stick on the floor, nearly crushing us and shouting, "I told you my name was Jetfire, so stop judging me." We all cowered as his face leant down and his powerful voice boomed at us.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning," Wheelie muttered.

"I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, he was a wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

We were all startled into silence but, in the presence of a question, Simmons timidly answered, "No."

"Nothing!" Jetfire bellowed, crouching down. "But he did so with honour, dignity, damn it!" Suddenly, his crimson eyes widened as a rumble sounded. Then, from behind him a parachute was deployed, pulling Jetfire backwards and off his feet. We quickly backed away, avoiding his feet. "Bollocks! My boosters are fried," Jetfire cursed. He rolled onto his side and smacked the ground, groaning with annoyance.

Slyly, Sam stepped forward as we stood before the giant. "I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do." Behind him, Leo piped up with a very solemn voice. "I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't." Leo shook his head and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

Sam was handed a knife from Simmons then he used the sharp blade to carve the Cybertronian symbols into the ground. "I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind." Sam motioned to his head. "You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen." Jetfire visibly jolted.

"The Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and the key." Jetfire said all of this without stopping to take a moments breath. We frowned with confusion. "Hang on, what's The Dagger's Tip and The key? What are they?" I asked. Jetfire shook his head, rattling his metal 'beard' and spread out his hands, metal palms facing us. "No time to explain. Hold on, everybody!" We cowered together as a sudden wind whipped around us and blue electric snapped in a circle. Selene and I pressed tightly against one another, and then we pushed against the other, all of us clinging to one another. "Stay still or you'll die!"

I screwed my eyes shut as a force hit me in the chest, like I was shooting upwards. Then, the feeling stopped and the horrible weightless, stomach rising feeling hit me as I opened my eyes. A scream tore from my lips and my eyes bulged. I was up in the air above endless dunes of sand and giant rocky outcrops. As I screamed I began falling through the air, the wind rushing past my ears and blowing my hair back. It was a horrible feeling, falling from that height. My arms and legs wriggled in the air and I braced myself the best I could as I saw the sand approaching.

THUD.

The wind was knocked out of me as I landed hard against the sand. It wasn't as soft as one might think. It rose around me before softly floating away in the breeze. I rolled stiffly to my side and coughed, getting my breath back.

I heard another bang and watched as an explosion of sand went off and Sam and Bumblebee were thrown out of it. Bumblebee tumbled through the air, his sort of strained wail resonating as he screamed. I cringed as he landed with a very loud thud. Only sparing my brother a glance as he held his hand in pain I leapt up and ran clumsily towards Bee. My legs were wobbling from the shock of falling but I managed to make it over to him. "Bee!" I called to him. His adorable antenna perked at the sound of my voice and he tilted his head backwards to look at me. "Bumblebee! Are you okay?" I asked, out of breath as I reached him. He nodded with his cute robot noises and rolled onto his front. _"What... About you?"_ he asked, inspecting me. I giggled as he looked all over me, checking for any broken bones or cuts. He prodded me gently with his finger, seeing if I cried out in pain. "I'm fin, I'm fine," I laughed, batting away his hand. He did his best to grin and invited me up on his hand. I practically threw myself onto his hand. It felt like ages since I had been in his palm. He stood up and lifted me with him, and with his height, we had a much better view of the landscape.

There was an endless sea of sand, only broken by massive chunks of sandy rock. I shielded my eyes with my hand and looked out for the others. I noticed a few figures all running towards each other. It was the others. I frowned as I again looked at our surroundings. Where the hell where we? I looked up to Bee. Sensing my eyes on him, he turned his face down and looked intently at me. "Do you know where we are?"

He paused for a moment before answering, _"Egypt."_ I felt my jaw drop.

"Egypt?" I gaped at Bee and he shook with humour. I playfully scowled and slapped the nearest part of his yellow of armour. I had a feeling it hurt my hand a lot more than it hurt him. "Don't laugh at me. Aren't you surprised? We just teleported from America to Africa!" I felt blood drain from my face. "We're in Africa... In Egypt." I gulped and again Bee laughed. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up but let's go meet the others."

I grinned and bravely climbed up his arm, using joints in his metal as footholds. I made it to his shoulder and happily perched beside his head. He turned his beautiful, baby blue optics to me before smiling in his own way and walking forward across the sand.

I heard shouting and noticed the small figures that were Sam, Selene, Mikaela, Simmons and Leo had turned and faced Bee and I. I heard very faintly on the wind, "Hey!" I grinned and began waving almost frantically.

"Hey!" I shouted as loud as I could. "Is everyone alright?" I cupped my hands around my mouth to amplify the sound.

I got a faint answer of, "Yeah!"

Bumblebee walked over and the other five of them stared up at us. "What?" I asked. Simmons shook his head.

"Look at you... sitting on an Autobot's shoulder..." I grinned and wriggled my eyebrows.

"Are you jealous?" He scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? You've got him all trained up, like a pet." I frowned and felt my muscles tighten.

"He's not a pet!" I said, scowling down at him.

"Oh, really?" he challenged, raising his bushy brows.

"Yes, really. Now, if you've finished being jealous, I think we should go find Jetfire." I turned my face away and tapped Bee on the head. He began walking in the direction of a massive stepped rock where the giant hunched form of Jetfire stood proudly.

We arrive at the bottom of the rock, where the wispy sand gave way to the tough terrain. Bumblebee offered me his hand and I slid off his shoulder and into his hand. He lowered me gently to the sand and I jumped off, landing soundlessly on the sand and looking to the others who had followed. "Ready for the climb?" I asked Sam, motioning to his bleeding hand that he cradled protectively. He sighed and stretched his arm out. "I guess."

"Hold on." We glanced back and saw Selene step towards us as she riffled through a pocket. "Here." She pulled her hand out and produced a messy bundle of bandages. Sam looked at them, then to her face, then to the bandages again. "Thanks," he said, accepting them. I cocked my head slightly.

"Bandages?" I asked questionably.

She nodded. "I always have some on my person," she explained. I nodded with an 'ah'. "It's a habit I've inherited from the military."

We made it to the summit of the rock, Bumblebee waiting at the bottom in the cool shadow cast by the – what felt like – a mountain. Jetfire was sat at the top, red optics surveying the landscape, narrowed as they searched for something. As soon as Simmons saw him, he marched up to the robot, pointing a finger. "That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt!" he ranted. "People could have gotten killed, okay?" Jetfire turned uninterestedly to him. "And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard..."

"Oh, shut up," Jetfire snapped. "I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

Leo cried in disbelief, "Egypt?"

Sam, who's hand had just been bandaged by Selene, suddenly snapped, "When did you... When did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?" Jetfire sneered as he sat down clumsily.

"Don't you get snippy with my, fleshling! You were duly informed!"

Sam exhaled and tried again. "Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?" As Sam spoke Simmons motioned to him with a strained smile.

Getting up stiffly, Jetfire explained, "This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidise and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?" He cried the last part and even knocked on his squeaking metal. I blinked and shook my head. It was indeed a horrible way to die.

Simmons ignored the Autobot's complaints. "Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer? Beginning, middle, end. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it." He spoke with short, demanding sentances, hitting his hand with his fist. "Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns," Jetfire explained. I sat down on a rock, which was uncomfortable, and frowned. "Destroy suns?" I asked. That sounded unpleasant.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked, motioning with his hands a mini explosion.

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life, until one of them tried to defy this rule." I sighed and smiled crookedly.

"Let me guess, it was this Fallen dude?" I spoke up. Jetfire's optics flashed to me as he nodded.

"Yes. His name forevermore was The Fallen."

Jetfire raised his hand and spread it wide. From his palm shot a spiral of light which fanned out to display a movie-like projection. "He despised the human race." A menacing robot appeared, with blood red optics and metal spikes protruding from the side of his face. He growled like a wild animal. "And he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine."

So this was The Fallen. I cringed as his spikes twitched as he looked over his shoulder at a massive machine, with long metal spiked sticking out of it like insect legs. "The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of leadership." The projection showed a strange metal object, weaved like an intricate web of metal. It suddenly shot through the air and into the clutches of The Fallen. The projection now showed a massive battle scene with rockets flying through the air leaving their smoky trail. "A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger that his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him." The Matrix was now in the clutches of the good Primes. "In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find."

The projection ended and I stayed staring at the spot it had just been. "Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more." I snapped out of my stupor and stood, advancing slowly towards Jetfire.

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked.

"Only a Prime can defeat The Fallen," Jetfire sighed, looking to the sky.

Sam frowned before whispering, "Optimus Prime?" Upon hearing the mighty leaders name, Jetfire crouched down, his face alight with glee.

"So you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?" he asked eagerly. I visibly flinched, my heart suddenly heavy with the sorrow of Optimus' death. "He sacrificed himself to save me," Sam answered quietly. Jetfire's face fell.

"So he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop The Fallen." Sam hesitated before turning to Jetfire. I could see the gears in his mind whirling.

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" I perked up. It appeared my brother was onto something.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other," Jetfire answered.

"So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" Sam added. Jetfire raised a finger and tapped his metal skull.

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand, it's your clue!" he cried with excitement. "When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway!" We all fell into thought. I frowned slightly as my mind spun with the cryptic clue. "Find the doorway! Go now! Go!" Jetfire began waving us away with a new found excitement. "That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you."


	15. Checkpoint

**A/N - FINALLY! I probably start every chapter off with this, but I truley am sorry for the late update! I recently looked over all the kind reviews and it motivated me to be a half decent author who updates her stories every now and again. XD I'm a little bit more motivated for this story as well, which is good. Come one guys, nealr 100 reviews! That's SO MANY! And for 15 chapters! I'm so proud! *head explodes*  
To make up for a late update, have some fluff! :)  
*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.**

Chapter 15 – Checkpoint.

We raced back down the large rock and I all but tumbled down. Loose rocks broke free and I scraped my knees on the decent. At the bottom the Autobots waited, already in their car forms. Bumblebee's doors opened and I leapt in, crawling over into the driver's seat. After me Sam piled in and settled into the passenger's seat, only to be ushered into the middle by an impatient Simmons. "C'mon, c'mon. Move up!" Sam was shoved awkwardly in-between the two seats and sat there, giving Simmons a stern look. In the back sat Leo, Mikaela and Selene and as soon as their doors were closed Bumblebee tore off, followed closely by Skids and Mudflap.

We tore through the beautiful desert and I would have relaxed and enjoyed the scenery if it hadn't been for the rush we were in. Simmons pulled out his cell and typed furiously away at the buttons before holding it up to his ear. His mumbled a few words before he listened carefully. I could faintly hear a voice on the other end talking. "Okay, here's what my CIA contact says," Simmons began as he hung up and put his phone away. We all listened intently. "Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip'."

Sam and I nodded and my brother added in confirmation, "That's the Dagger's Tip."

"It's part of the Red sea. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade." Simmons pulled out a GPS or something and typed numbers in. "29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is." He turned it Sam and mine's way and sure enough it showed the location of the 'Dagger's Tip'.

Sam nodded, "Ok, first thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip." I agreed - without Optimus we wouldn't be able to defeat the Fallen.

"But, how're we gonna get him halfway around the world?" I asked, frowning slightly. We began to approach a small settlement so I placed my hands on the wheel, feigning driving. "I'm gonna make a call," Sam said confidently.

We drove on until a fork appeared in the road. The faint wail of sirens pierced the air and immediately I knew they were on to us. "We've got cops." Approaching us from the left fork was a stream of Egyptian police cars. "How're we supposed to get past them?" I asked, glancing left and right. Suddenly, as I asked that the radio chirped out, _"Hang on."_ Bumblebee swerved to the left before suddenly swerving right, throwing the police off course and allowing us to safely go down the right road. "Oh, like that," I giggled as we all righted ourselves. The cops caught our tail again and followed us deeper into a town.

"I can't go to prison, guys," Leo cried from the back. Beside him I could hear Selene sigh and I laughed slightly. I could just imagine her face.

"Sam, we've got to get off this road and lay low," Simmons ordered.

"Don't tell Sam that, tell Bee," I replied, motioning to the dash board. Simmons sighed, looked at the dashboard and repeated himself.

"Bumblebee, we need to get off-"

"Well there's no point now, he's already heard you," I sighed in mock annoyance. I watched with amusement as Simmons shot me a dirty look and went back to staring out the window. I giggled and made a mental tally: _Tiffany 1, Simmons 0. _

Bumblebee sped up, winding his way through the narrow streets of the towns, barely dodging fruit stalls and locals. Suddenly he turned sharply and pulled to a halt, opening his doors and signalling us to get out. We did so as quickly as we could and ran to take refuge in a nearby building. The three Autobots transformed and hoisted themselves onto a wall, out of the immediate view of the cops. Mikaela snatched a black cloth off a washing line and wrapped it around her face, revealing only her striking blue eyes. The rest of us plastered ourselves to the wall. A tense silence followed, broken only by the passing wail of sirens. It passed and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Man, stupid cops!" Skids laughed. I looked up to see Bumblebee was holding him up by his foot.

"This is called blendin' in like a ninja," Mudflap added.

Skids scowled at his twin and snapped back, "Shut up or I'll blend my fist in your face." I shook my head at their bickering – they were worse than Sam and I.

"They're gone," Mikaela confirmed, turning to us and removing the cloth.

"Okay, we're running out of time. I gotta make the call to Lennox..." Simmons stepped in my brother's path and stopped him.

"You're on the world wide wanted list. Try calling one base and they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!" he stressed, waving his hands around wildly. Sam shook his head and pointed at Simmons. "You're gonna call." Simmons' face dropped and he looked like a confused puppy.

"Okay. That's a good idea," he managed after a while.

Sam nodded, "All right."

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things, like winding up in an Egyptian prison," Simmons rambled as he walked away, ushered by Sam and I.

We found a phone box and luckily we had the right money, and luckily it took American coins. Simmons punched in the correct numbers and waited. It wasn't long before someone answered and Simmons asked for Lennox. A pause then, "Lennox, I'm with the kid. You know, the one with attitude, and the sister with all the issues?" I blinked and shot Simmons a glare.

"Issues?" I whispered, going to advance on him but a sharp click and a point from Simmons told me to keep an eye out for cops. We had sent Leo away to watch but this _was_ Leo we were relying on.

"Remember them? Right?" Simmons continued. "We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in king Tutankhamen. Back of a $1 bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it." Suddenly a figure with black wrapped around their face came haring towards us. Startled, Simmons cut the conversation short. "Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes."

"Who're you?" Sam asked defensively, putting his hand out to stop the person. Simmons slammed the phone down only to knock the whole thing off the wall. I flinched at the noise it made and the strange looks we got from locals. "Wait, it's me. Leo. Me. Leo. Leo. Leo," said boy cried as he pulled off the black cloth. "Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

I sighed and suddenly felt tired. I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a nice warm bed and sleep, but instead we were being chased halfway around the world. We all began to run back to the Autobots.

Once again we were on the road, heading to the new location. I had taken up my seat in the Driver's seat, refusing to relinquish it to Sam. So far we had rode in silence – a silence that I couldn't stand. "Okay, let's go over it again," I started, trying to get conversation going. Hopefully bringing up conversation about the predicament we were in would get Simmons and Sam at least talking. I would have tried the radio but I knew we'd get nothing but Egyptian stations. "When the dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, the three kings will reveal the doorway..." Simmons and Sam said in perfect unison. I blinked at the two of them who were both looking at each other strangely. "Please don't ever do that again," I requested, smiling slightly.

Sam shook off the weird moment and Simmons asked, "That's what he said. You know what it means?" Beside me Sam shrugged.

"No, do you Tiffany?"

"Me? Err... A line of pyramids? Statues? I don't know. Do you know Simmons?" Simmons barked out a humourless laugh.

"I have no idea." Looming out of the rippling road in front of us was a fence accompanied by a checkpoint. Leo began panicking, as was natural for him.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Checkpoint. Checkpoint. I don't have my passport." I raised an eyebrow and looked back.

"Leo, _none_ of us have our passports." He stared straight at me and sharply inhaled.

"You're right. We're screwed. So screwed." I rolled my eyes and turned back forward, watching as we pulled up at the checkpoint. Armed guards were stood watching us approach. I looked at Sam. "Isn't this illegal?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so, you're worried about breaking passenger and seatbelt laws when we're pretty much outlaws on the run from the entire world and an alien robot race who want to _kill _us?" I stared blankly at my brother.

"Well, when you put it that way you make it sound so much more dramatic," I retorted. Sam sighed, touched his temples as he did a lot when stressed and began to push me lightly. "Get under there, go, go." I complied, a little to my annoyance, and was shoved down the bottom of the seat, curled up under the dashboard, where Sam's feet were now pushed. We struggled a bit; it was hard to manoeuvre around the small space and, deciding to make the most of this opportunity, I 'accidently' shoved Sam a little too hard and ended up pushing his face out of the window. "Ow, Tiff!" he growled. I giggled and curled up as small as I could go.

"Sorry, my bad." Sam glared down at me, opened his mouth to retort but stopped and smiled fakely at the man approaching. I peeked my head up to see a very small man approaching Bumblebee with a proud stride, his chest puffed out, and he let out a heavy accented, "Passport!" A string of Egyptian followed and I had no clue what he said. Simmons exhaled and cracked his neck. "All right, chill. This is espionage time. I can handle it. These are my people. I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab," he muttered more to himself.

"Really?" I piped up from Sam's feet. He looked down at me. "Hm... now you mention it, I can see it." I received a small kick from Sam. "Ow!" I whined.

He hissed at me, "Shush, they'll see you." I grumbled but said nothing.

We waited a few seconds and I could only watch everyone's faces. Wheelie's face popped up in between Sam and Simmons. "Great, a freaking Munchkin," he moaned. Sam glanced sideways at him. "Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall."

"How come he gets to talk? I'm pretty sure we'd be in a worse situation if they found _him_ in the car then me," I sighed, pouting. Being curled up in a ball was _not_ comfortable.

"I was your idea to sit down there so stop complaining!" Simmons hissed sideways. I went to retort but stopped when I heard a sharp squeak like someone running their finger over a car...

"Wha- Is he running his dirty, gruby paws over _my _Bumblebee!" I whispered harshly, going to peek my head up and glare at the culprit but was stopped by a sharp kick from my brother. "Stay down!" I growled but sat back down and scowled. I swear, if he leaves any marks on Bumblebee!

The man approached Simmons' window and I managed to peek my head out enough to just see the man stare sternly at Simmons. The man said something in Egyptian, which Simmons answered. "The Dagger's Tip? Right?" he said, making a triangle shape with his two hands. "Egypt, Jordan. We wanna go there. Me and my family." The man lost his stern look and now had a curious one. "This is my family. This is my son." Simmons opened up his arm and Sam inserted his head in it, blocking the man's view of me. Simmons then motioned to Mikaela, Selene and Leo. "My other son, my two daughters. We're tourists, from New York."

The man's face lit up and he exclaimed loudly, "New York?" I blinked and shied back. Why was he so excited over New York?

"Yes. Yes," Simmons said, laughing along with the man.

"Fifty kilometres," the Egyptian man exclaimed, pointing along the road ahead of us. Simmons chuckled as the barriers were lifted and we were allowed through.

"You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much."

"New York!" the man exclaimed as we left.

"I know. I know you from somewhere."

"Go, Yankees!"

We passed them and I waited a few minutes, so we were clear of the checkpoint, and I leapt up, shoving Sam out of my seat. "Move it."

"Hey!" Sam complained as I pushed him back into the middle.

"Well? Did he leave any marks?" I asked quickly, trying to peer out of the window. Nearly everyone in the car sighed, save for Mikaela and Selene. So really it was just the males. "The car is fine," Simmons sighed harshly. I rose and brow and crossed my arms.

"The car has a name!"

Simmons rolled his eyes and retorted, "Yeah, Bumblebee, who you called _yours_ about three minutes ago." I faltered and blushed.

"Y-yeah well... I..." I found myself unable to finish that sentence and instead turned and stared out of the window. Sam and Simmons chuckled but I ignored them. _Tiffany 1, Simmons 1._

We drove for a long length of time. I wasn't sure how long it had been but it was long enough to make me restless. I enjoyed long rides in Bumblebee, but the constant pressure of what was going on around us was pressing on the back of my mind, like a long suffering headache that just _won't_ go away. In the distance loomed a city. Seeing this I perked up and pushed my head a little out of the window, enjoying the cool breeze through my hair and across my cheeks. I watched the buildings draw closer and very faintly I could see pyramids in the background. Pulling my head back in I neatened out my hair before sitting in the silence that was enveloping us. Sighing and relaxing back into the seat I waited for us to arrive at the city.

-X-

The city was a concrete jungle where modern and ancient met. There were the apartments rising high in all their concrete glory while stalls lined streets and goats trotted here and there. I had no idea here we were exactly but once we got out of the car and walked up a long path to a pyramid I followed my brother faithfully, trusting he would get us there. I stared up at the pyramid in wonder, marvelling at the sheer size of it. "Magnificent, isn't it?" I looked to the voice to see Simmons walking beside me, also staring up at the pyramid we were approaching. "Yeah, it's a miracle they made it."

"Sometimes I think aliens helped."

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Think about it, these Transformers – or whatever you wanna call them – they've been here before. Who's to say they didn't help build the pyramids?" What Simmons said made very good sense. It was very possible, and if not the Transformers then it could have been another alien species – if they existed then why not other aliens? I nodded slowly and replied, "I think I agree... maybe there's someone we can ask – an Autobot – who'll know?" Simmons raised a brow.

"If we're gonna be asking them questions about who built the pyramids I suggest we wait until after we've had a massive war with the Decepticons."

I laughed and said, "I guess so."

Behind us jogged Bumblebee and the twins. It was hard keeping an eye out for anyone who might see them, and so we were nearly full on sprinting towards the pyramid. I kept glancing back at Bee, observing how he was always on alert, looking left to right for trouble. I smiled to myself and kept on running.

We slowly approached the summit of the hill we were climbing with Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap in tow. As Skids climbed to the top he crouched down low and moved along speaking to himself. "Undercover, yo. You got to blend in with your surroundings." I raised a brow but sprinted past all of the others and to the old, rickety wooden doors of a building at the base of the pyramid. "You know, you got to be part of the landscape. OW!" I looked back over my shoulder in time to see Bumblebee jog into Skids, sending the green robot to the floor. Bumblebee carried on unfazed. I giggled at the scene and only snapped out of it when Sam came to my side and opened the door for me.

"Don't just stand there," he scolded. I rolled my eyes and walked in while he held the door open. "Come on. Move it! Move it!" Everyone piled in, leaving Sam to give the area one last look. "Guard us. Low profile. Don't make a scene, okay?" I paused by the door and quickly poked my head out in time to see Bumblebee and the twins transform back into their car forms. I waved and whispered loudly, "Bye Bee!" My brother sighed and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in. "Hey!"

-X-

The sun had finally set over Egypt, the beautiful mix of tangerines and crimsons giving way to royal blues and midnight purples. We found an old abandoned building nearby the pyramid on the outskirts of town. We went our separate ways, each looking drawn out and tired. Simmons, Selene and Leo slumped off inside the house, Selene and Simmons discussing military topics, while Sam and Mikaela lit a fire and perched themselves upon a wooden structure. I stood by myself for a moment, contemplating. The stars were emerging and they were beautiful. They were clear in the open Egyptian sky and thousands were scattered before me. A peaceful and serene smile spread across my lips as I inhaled deeply.

My eyes closed briefly before opening and noticing Bumblebee sitting a ways off, leaning against a side of the building in his full robot glory. A soft breeze whipped my hair up, the tresses blowing gently in my vision. Bee's head was tilted skywards as he gazed at the breath-taking stars. I smiled softly and advanced towards him, my feet soundless on the soft sand. As I approached he must have heard or sensed me, for he averted his gaze from the stars to me. He hummed in greeting. "Hey," I said softly. I stood by his side and looked up. I gestured to the sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He whirled in agreement and I grinned, looking from the stars to him, only to find he wasn't looking at the sky. He was looking at me.

I blushed and asked, all flustered, "What?" Bumblebee shook with laughter before offering me his hand. I jumped on and climbed up his arm to my usual seat on his shoulder. He nuzzled me affectionately and together we turned back to the sky, a soft silence enveloping us. The view was perfect. The sky was a dark blue with thousands upon thousands of twinkling stars scattered across its expanse. The pyramid sat in front of us, looming out of the darkness like a majestic beast. It was a magical sight that I was unbelievably glad to share with Bumblebee.

Time passed us in a blur, neither of us caring how late it was. It was a perfect moment that was like the calm before the storm. I knew that soon we would be fighting the Decepticons again but I pushed these poisoning thoughts to the back of my mind and concentrated on now.

I sighed in contentment. It was all so perfect, so... romantic. I tilted my head slightly, glancing at Bee from the corner of my eyes. He was adorable. Utterly and completely adorable. His head was moving slightly as he seemed to trace the stars. I grinned and giggled silently, shifting closer and enveloping his head in an embrace. He chirped in surprise but instantly relaxed, nuzzling closer. My eyes became transfixed on a line of three stars. They were perfectly aligned and were the brightest in the sky.

"Bumblebee," I said softly. He whirled in response. I paused, my mind thinking only briefly about what I was about to say. But then I realised how perfect it would be, how the three words I wanted to say the most would fit in flawlessly. "I love you." A moment passed as I sucked in a breath.

Without missing a beat, Bumblebee replied, _"I love you too." _There was something less choppy about that. Sitting up, I looked to him.

"Was that your voice?" I asked, excitement, nerves and love welling up inside me. Bumblebee nodded eagerly. "I thought it didn't work?"

Shrugging, he answered through the radio, _"It works... from time to time." _I nodded and smiled. I was happy he said it to me in his real voice. It made it all that more special.

Bee cupped his hands under his chest, like how one would cradle a baby. I slid off his shoulder and into his arms, now snuggling tight up against his chest, listening to the gentle and lulling hum of his spark. A giddy smile over came me. _He loves me... He loves me!_ I didn't care how weird it was. I didn't care how wrong it was – that he was an alien robot and I was a human. The way it felt so right complete wiped away all fears. I didn't care about any of that. All I cared about was Bumblebee. Smiling widely at my resolve, I tapped lightly on the armour around his spark. _"Tiffany..." _I looked up at my name, staring him right in the optics. _"I've loved you... for... a while now." _I grinned.

"Really?" He nodded.

_"Ever since... I became... your guardian." _My eyebrows shot up. That long? He had loved me for _that_ long? I sat up on my knees.

"Really?" I asked, expressing my surprise. Bee whirled sheepishly and averted his eyes. I giggled and shook my head. "No, no. Don't look away. I love your eyes." He looked back. "I think... I think I've known a long time too. But I think I've also been too blind to see it... but now... now I've realised. And, I don't care that we're completely different. I don't care that it might not work. We'll make it work, right?"

_"You bet ya... we will!" _I giggled as Bumblebee playfully raised a fist in the air.

"Good. I just wonder how we'll tell my brother... and the other Autobots."

_"Actually... the Autobots... know."_ I blinked at him.

"They do?" He nodded sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head. "How did they...?" I trailed off, waiting patiently for him to fill in.

_"They helped me... though I was a little teased."_ I giggled and covered up my mouth before I could laugh any louder. Bee hummed disapprovingly and I could hear the pout in his voice, _"What's so funny?"_

Waving him off I answered, "Sorry, it's just, the thought of you being teased by the other Autobots is too funny!" I laughed again and clamped a hand firmly around my mouth, screwing my eyes shut and feeling my shoulders shake. Bumblebee waited patiently for me to finish, which I did after a few minutes. I looked up to him to see him playfully look away and feign being in a huff with me. "Oh, Bee," I giggled. He shifted me into one palm and raised the free one.

_"Talk to the hand,"_ his radio chocked out. I laughed aloud and shook my head. I was amazed he was still getting American stations. Playing along, I rolled onto my knees and clasped my hands together in front of me. "Oh sweet, sweet Bumblebee. What must I do to earn your forgiveness?" I cried, over dramatically, like I was a star performer in a dramatic west end performance. Bee pretended to think, putting his hand to his chin in thought before he finally said, _"To earn my forgiveness... you must... place a kiss upon my lips!" _I giggled at the last voice – a dramatic woman's voice – and played my role.

"I shall do anything you ask!" With that I stood up and waited for Bee to raise me to the correct height. When he did I curtsied politely then all but leapt forward, pressing my lips against the warm metal of his 'mouth'.

We held that for a few moments and, as weird as it may sound, it was absolute bliss. Call me crazy and lock me up in a padded room, but it sent my head spinning and my heart hammering in my chest. I pulled back and opened my eyes, smiling softly at Bee. "I love you. I really do," I said in an almost whisper. Bee smiled and nuzzled me, replying via his own voice, _"I love you too, to the bottom of my spark."_

The moment couldn't have been more perfect. And it would have stayed that way had my brother not decided to scream at us. "Tiffany! Bumblebee!" Bee jumped, startled, and we looked down at my brother who stood with Mikaela by his side and the two of them gawking up at us. "Wha... When... Wha..." My brother continued to splutter like a fish out of water. I sighed and looked back to the stars.

Why, for one night, couldn't I have an easy, peaceful evening?


	16. This is it

**A/N - Next chapter! We're almost drawing to the ending of the film! Though I do plan on having a little more then I'll start the third story (a thirdquel?) which will hopefully be pre DOTM then obviously slid into the movie. 104 reviews! HELL YEAH! That's so many! I'm so proud! ^^ Thank you so much everyone who's reviewed! I also encourage others to! It does help motivate me to write more/quicker. Anyway, enjoy!  
*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.**

Chapter 16 – This is it.

"Sam, has it really taken you this long?" I asked, finally looking down at him. His mouth was still flapping uselessly. "You even constantly complained to mom and dad that we were 'dating'," I said with air quotes.

"That was different!"

"How?"

"You weren't actually dating then!" I sighed and rubbed my forehead before I asked Bee to put me down. He complied and lowered his hand. I hopped off and stood before my brother and Mikaela. "Look, Sam, this is going to happen whether you like it or not." Sam frowned and opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by Mikaela laying a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, look, leave them be. What's wrong with it?"

Turning and staring at her in disbelief Sam rambled, "What's wrong? Oh, what's wrong? He's just a 16 foot, giant alien robot and she's a 5 foot _human._ That's what's wrong!"

"5 foot 6 actually." Sam glared at me before massaging his temples.

"Ok, look. We can discuss this later. We don't have time at the moment."

"You're the one who made a big deal out of it..." I received another glare from my brother and promptly shut my mouth.

Sam stalked away, Mikaela shot me an apologetic smile and followed. I turned to Bumblebee and sighed. "I'm going to have to follow him. Something tells me he's figured something out." Bumblebee nodded and made a sound of sadness and I cooed. "Don't worry, he'll be fine after a while. It's just a bit weird for him, plus with the added stress of what's happening. He'll come around sooner or later." I waved goodbye to Bee and ran after Sam and Mikaela.

"Simmons! Leo! Selene! Wake up!" I reached the top of the stairs just after Mikaela and Sam to see Leo and Simmons snuggled together, and Selene sat on a window ledge on the other side of the room. She turned around slowly, wide awake. Leo and Simmons, however, jolted awake and Leo snaked his arms around Simmons' arm, but realised too late and shot away from him, like he had just been burnt. Sam marched up to them while I giggled at their earlier 'cuddle'. "Listen, astronomy class, page 47. Remember the class?" Leo frowned and rolled his eyes.

"No. I was only in college for two days. Remember that?" he replied sarcastically. Sam ignored Leo's obvious annoyance and ushered them to their feet. Selene walked over just as Sam rushed out, repeating, "Get up. Up, up." Simmons turned to me as we all began following him out.

"What is he talking about?" I shrugged.

"Beats me. I think he's had an eureka moment."

"Has he figured out where to find the Matrix? So we can bring back Optimus?" Selene suddenly cut in, stressing the point. I blinked at her eagerness and shrugged again.

"Maybe?" She nodded and sped up just a bit, her stride lengthening. I glanced at Simmons who shrugged himself. _What was that about?_

Emerging outside we were greeted with a beautiful pale sky, the sun now beginning to rise in the east. Sam was pointing directly in front of us. "Okay, you see those three stars?" Sam was pointing at the three stars I had seen earlier – the ones which shone brighter than any other star. We all nodded numbly and waited for him to explain. "You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face."

I stared at the stars. So, it was essentially a map to the Matrix? I was a little confused but I was sure that was what my brother was getting at. Simmons stepped forward. "They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra."

-x-

The desert stretched before us, rolling dunes of sand that slopped up then down with the occasional lizard or insect skittering across the hot surface. We were once again on the road. We were heading towards the mountains of Petra where we were sure we would find the long sought-after Matrix. Once again we were all piled in Bee and he drove us along the long and straight stretch of tarmac that lay before us. Eventually we hit rocky mountains and had to continue by foot. The Autobots were safe to walk around out here, where we were secluded and quite literally in the middle of no-where. Simmons had pulled out his GPS and was staring intently at it. "It's gotta be around here somewhere," he muttered. We turned a corner and came across a breath taking sight.

Ancient ruins stood before us, their tall pillars supporting an ancient building. Carved into the stone were intricate drawings and depictions of Gods and such. The doorway to the building was massive; it could easily fit Bumblebee through. Laughing and running forward Simmons began saying, "You see the size of this? You see this?" Even the twins were in awe.

"Spectacular."

We ran inside and looked about the place. It was still massive and I felt like an ant compared to the place. "It's here somewhere, guys," Sam muttered, running his hand over a beautifully painted wall.

"Yeah, why?" Leo began in all his pessimistic glory. "'Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't know what planet he's on?" I frowned and could only disapprove of him. He wanted this so why wasn't he making the most of it? "In his defence, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life," Simmons piped up, head tilted up and almost spinning in circles.

He was right. It was a biiiiig doorway.

Leo laughed humourlessly. "Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right?" He looked briefly around the place. "Err... nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here." Simmons growled and turned on Leo.

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!" Leo scoffed and shook his head in plain disapproval.

"Simmons is right," I said, stepping closer. Leo frowned at me now.

"Oh, so you agree with him?" He pointed at a scowling Simmons.

"Yes, I do. You're being overly dramatic! You're thinking off all the worse-case scenarios. Would it kill you to have a little faith?"

"No, what'll kill me will be the giant robots that are _shooting at us!_ And, I'm listening to you and him? You live with your mother!" He said to Simmons. He turned to me, "And you." I crossed my arms and waited for his insult. "Are crazy."

"Crazy? I'm not the one crying every time we get shot at!" Leo was about to retort but Sam cut in.

"It's not over." Leo sighed dramatically and spun to my brother.

"It is over. It's done."

"Stop being pessimistic!" I cried, feeling myself beginning to reach the end of my tether with Leo.

The twins sauntered in, caught the end of the argument and decided to pipe up. "Why we still listening to you, little punk-ass? I mean, what you ever done for us except ding my rim?" Mudflap ranted, putting his hands on his hips.

"Killed Megatron. How about that?" Skids defended.

"Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now," Mudflap retorted. Skids stepped forward and shoved his brother.

"You scared?" Insulted, Mudflap shoved back.

"Scared? Scared of your ugly face!"

"I'm ugly? We're twins, you stupid genius!" I could tell they were about to break out into a full scale fight and immediately we all moved away. Sam and I became trapped against the far wall. "Hey! You two stop!" I shouted but neither heard.

"Bring it then! Get off me!"

The two suddenly broke out fighting, Skids punching Mudflap and Mudflap being slammed into the wall just where my brother had sat (who had luckily dived out of the way). "Stop it!" I shouted again, but I was drowned out by their shouting. Dust was flying everywhere I was nearly flattened by the two brawling robots. "Whoa! Watch it!" I cried as a foot narrowly missed me. Another foot loomed out of the dust and I had to dive dramatically to the side to avoid being squished.

Suddenly, Bumblebee marched in, seized each twin, slammed their heads together and tossed them out of the door. Cries were heard from the twins as they sailed through the air and landed with a thud in the sand. Bumblebee brushed off his hands and turned back to us. _"Are you ok?" _he asked to me, bending down. I nodded and smiled, showing him I was just fine, not trampled. I got up and brushed off my clothes. "Well, I'm glad that's over. Those two... sometimes I wish_ I _could smash their heads together," I grumbled. "Perhaps it would knock some sense into them."

Where Skids had been slammed there was a nice crack in the wall. "Great, they damaged some of the oldest ruins in the world," I groaned. "I'd be so annoyed if I was the painter." A man's face had been cracked in two cleanly. I cringed slightly. Sam crept towards it and peered through the cracks. He then pulled a chunk of it off. "Oh, Sam, you're making it worse," I cried, rushing to his side in the vain hopes of saving the wall.

Sam shook me off. "No, look. There's something behind here." The wall came away to reveal a metal claw with strange symbols engraved into it. They didn't look Egyptian – instead more Cybertronian. "Oh my God. The symbols." I reached out and traced my fingers over each symbol. A strange jolt ran through me and I shivered.

"Wow," I breathed out. Sam leapt back and turned excitedly to Bee.

"Bee! Shoot it!" Bumblebee nodded and advanced as his arm turned into a cannon. We all quickly retreated back to a safe distance as Bumblebee's cannon whirled as he prepared it and then, BOOM. He fired it directly at the metal claw and once the dust had settled we could see clearly an entrance to an entire cavern hidden behind the wall. A gust whipped out of it as we approached. Slowly we all crowded the entrance but then one by one we walked into the cave.

"Check this out."

"These look to be the bodies of the Primes Jetfire was talking about," Selene said, running her hand over the smooth, cool metal of a long dead robot. A blue shiver ran over the metal and she suddenly shivered and retracted her hand like what she was touching her burnt her. "The tomb of the Primes," Simmons chuckled in awe. "Yo!" he shouted. It echoed around us. I grinned and had to join in. "Heeeelllooooo!" I called. It resonated around me and came back. I couldn't suppress the giggle. This was so cool!

"The Matrix!" I heard the exited shout of my brother and spun around. Sitting in the centre was a glittering metal object with a glowing blue centre. Sam threw himself at it and gently picked it up by each edge. We all gathered round, staring intently. Even Bumblebee had his head poked in at the entrance. Sam raised the glittering metal into the air until it suddenly disintegrated into sand.

"No. No," Sam cried as he fumbled to catch it. I couldn't believe it. Just like that our last hope of saving Optimus had disappeared!

"Thousands of years, turned to dust," Simmons spoke softly. Beside me, Selene stumbled back and clutched her forehead.

Feeling numb, I turned slightly to her. "Are you OK?" I asked quietly. She shook her head, frowning heavily.

"No, I... My head. I need to go sit down." With that she turned and quickly left the cavern. I watched her go before turning my eyes back to the pitiful scene before me.

"I can't believe this," I whispered.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end," Sam cried as he watched the dust of the Matrix filter through his fingers. My heart ached for him. For Bee. For all the Autobots. How were we supposed to bring Optimus back now? He couldn't be dead! He was the leader! My head was swimming with a million words of disbelief and anger and frustration that I was barely able to hear Simmons. "Hear that?" I cleared my mind and sure enough the distant rumble of planes could be heard. Simmons looked to each of us before turning and running from the room. I looked after him, glanced back at my brother and I decided I needed air.

"US Air Force! C-17s!" Simmons shouted as he ran outside. I watched his figure dance about in the sun. Bumblebee knelt down closely.

_"__What's happened_?" I gulped and shifted my gaze from his eyes. I suddenly felt guilty and the heavy weight on my shoulders was bearing down on me.

"It's gone. The Matrix... it just... It just turned to dust!" I cried, now looking Bee dead in his brilliantly blue optics. Bee fell silent before wailing sadly and letting his antenna like parts lower. He stood up and backed away. _"No... There's gotta be another way!"_

"I-I don't think there is... Oh, God." I leant against the rough wall and slid down, sitting next to Selene. Her head was in her hands and her fingers had entwined themselves in her hair. "Are you OK?" I asked for the second time.

"No... My head feels like it's going to explode!" she muttered, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hand. "It hurts. So. Much." Her teeth were now clenched. I was suddenly alarmed and moved closer. "Selene," I uttered. What was wrong with her? "Selene, what's wrong?" Her hands tensed tightly before falling limp by her sides. Her eyes were closed and she was leant back against the wall. "Selene..." I nudged her gently, seeing if I could rouse her. "Selene!" I tried again, a little harder. "Oh, crap!" I cried, realising she was out cold. "Bee! Bee she's passed out!" Bumblebee whirled and leant closer scanning Selene before leaning back and shrugging.

_"She's fine... just... asleep."_

"Asleep? _Asleep?_ What do you mean asleep? She's not asleep! There's no way she is!" Bumblebee shied away from my rant and I would have continued if not for Selene suddenly stirring by my side. "Hmm... What?" she mumbled softly.

"Huh?" I looked down at her. "You're awake?" I glanced at Bee and exclaimed, "She's awake!"

"What? Urgh, my head..." she groaned, again placing her head in her hands.

"What's wrong? What just happened?" Selene was silent for a few moments before getting stiffly to her feet. She ran a hand through her hair and pulled it from its bun.

"After being in the cavern," she nodded to the hole in the wall that Leo was now emerging from. "I felt faint and my head ached. I don't know why..." She trailed off and stared at the floor.

"Perhaps... you just became really claustrophobic?" I said slowly whilst shrugging. What else was there to say? I wasn't a doctor. Sam marched out of the cave, followed quickly by Mikaela. I watched them pass then turned to Selene. "Are you ok to move?" She nodded.

"Yes. Let's go." She then trotted after Sam, leaving Bumblebee and I to follow.

"Dropping the big boy. Sam! You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons said to us as we approached.

"Absolutely. Let's go." Sam marched past them, a sock in his hand which I guessed to hold the Matrix dust, and they joined in behind Selene and I. In the distance I could see a large shape being parachuted to the ground. _Optimus... they've brought Optimus... but we don't have the Matrix._ Tiny people were also falling down around the Autobot leader.

Again we were squished into Bumblebee. I sighed as I fought for arm space with my brother. "We should have stuffed Leo in the boot," I muttered. In the distance a red, smoking flare was sailing up into the air. "That's them right there. See the flare?" Sam said, pointing out at the obvious red object.

"Right over there! See it?" Simmons cried, also pointing.

"I think we can see it guys," I added, rolling my eyes slightly. "There's no need to- AH!" I screamed mid sentence as a missile appeared out of nowhere and hit the ground beside us, missing Bumblebee by mere inches. "Whoa!" Simmons cried, diving onto Sam's lap.

"Get, get off!" Sam cried, shoving the man off him. "Dodge them Bee! AH!" Sam screamed – a little like a girl – as another missile hurtled towards us. Bumblebee dodged just in time to avoid being shot. Sam scrambled into me, trying to use me as a shield. "SAM! Get off!" I cried, flinching as dirt showered Bee.

Bumblebee turned sharply and drove into a construction site. A plane was still shooting at us and I had a sneaking suspicion it was a Decepticon. "Oh God, please. God, please!" Leo suddenly cried out from the back. I turned in my seat and stared at him.

"Leo, stop freaking out. Stop freaking out," Mikaela growled, bracing herself against the door and roof. Selene had a stony look on her face and glared at Leo.

"Could someone please shut him up?" she hissed. I cowered behind my seat, glad I wasn't in the back with her right now. Oblivious to everyone else, Leo continued his crying.

"Please, just let me live, just let me live!"

"Shut up and let Bee drive!" I cried, also fed up with his whining and crying.

"Just stop screaming!" Sam snapped. Now everyone in the car was glaring at Leo. It was a shame looks couldn't kill, or he'd be dead 5 times over.

"All right, that's it!" Selene exploded. She lurched forward, seized Simmons' jacket, pulled out the taser from his pocket and without hesitation stuck the electric taser into Leo's neck. Leo cried out in pain before falling limp against the seat. Selene handed Simmons his taser back and said in the silence, "It was for his own good." Well... at least he was silent.

Without Leo's screaming we were all able to fully concentrate on where we could hide. Dust was rising in massive clouds every time a missile hit the earth where we just were. A jet was flying low, heading straight towards us when it suddenly transformed. Starscream's feet hit the ground, barely missing us. Instead, Bee drove between his legs and dodged another missile. "Hide in the dust!" I suggested to Bee, looking at the radio.

_"You've got it!"_

Once we were all hidden in the slowly dissipated dust Bee pulled to a stop and Sam shoved me out. "We've got to split up," my brother ordered. "Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right? I'm gonna get Optimus." I frowned. Where should I go?

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewy there," Simmons said, pointing over his shoulder at Skids and Mudflap. "You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works kid."

"Thank you," Sam whispered. He then grabbed Mikaela's wrist and began to tug her along. "Tiff, Selene. Tiff, are you coming?"

I looked at my brother hesitantly, then at Bee. I was torn with whom to go with. If I went with my brother and something happened to Bee I would never forgive myself. But If I went with Bee and something happened to my brother then I also wouldn't forgive myself. I was trapped.

"Tiffany!" Sam pressed. When he got no answer he sighed and marched forward and seized my upper arm. "Come on! We don't have long!" Sam went to tug me along but I ripped my arm from his grip. "No... Sam, I _have_ to go with Bee." He opened his mouth to object but I cut him off. "No, listen, take Selene. She'll look after you, right?" I looked at her and she nodded. "She's part of N.E.S.T anyway, so you'll have better chances at survival. But, I have to go with Bumblebee. I'll never be able to forgive myself if something happens to him."

"But what about me?" Sam asked weakly. I smiled.

"You won't die. I know you won't. You never do." The words sounded strong but inside I was a trembling mess. Sam stared into my eyes before hugging me tightly.

"Don't die," he grumbled into my hair. I giggled.

"I'll try not to."

"He's turning around. He's coming back. He's coming back," Leo slurred, finally recovered from the taser.

"Alright, I have to go now! Stay safe Tiff! And Bee, you look after her!" Sam pointed threateningly at Bumblebee.

_"I give you my word."_ With one last wave, Sam turned and sprinted away with Selene and Mikaela on either side of him. I watched them go before looking to Simmons.

"Good luck with the twins," I said. Simmons nodded and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"You be careful as well."

I grinned and couldn't help myself from saying, "Is that concern I hear."

Simmons grinned and shook his head. "Not likely. Now, off you go, before he gets back!" Simmons shoved me towards Bee and I climbed in. "Adios. It's up to me. One man, alone, betrayed by the country he loves, now its last hope in their final hour of need. Prepare to be driven like never before, by the maestro." As Simmons got into one of the twins Leo rushed after him.

"Hey, hey! Don't go nowhere! Drive!"

"You'll never make it, kid."

"I'm coming with you," Leo argued.

"Bravery will only get you so far."

"You owe me for everything I've been through! I'm going." A tense silence passed and Simmons caved.

"Okay, that was a test. You passed. All right?" I watched the two of them climb into the car before focusing on Bee. He pulled away and sped off away from Simmons, Leo and the twins and towards the road.

_"I'm guessing I can't change your mind,"_Bee spoke through the radio. I shook my head with a nervous grin.

"Nope. We're in this together." The seatbelt wrapped around me and my hands nervously clenched it.

This was it.


	17. Falling down

**A/N - Late updating, I know. DX This is a little short but I felt it was the right place to leave it. On a cliffhanger (even though you all know what happens next)! The movie is nearly over but there's still much to come afterwards! Also, if you guys wouldn't mind, I'd love it if you could review and also tell me whether or not you think Bumblebee (and the other Autobots) should get a holoform? :D Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. THERE'S SO MANY. :D I'm so pleased! Read on and enjoy!  
*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.**

Chapter 17 – Falling down.

Bumblebee drove like a bat out of hell, leading Starscream away from the others. _"Hold on,"_ Bee said through the radio. I did just that and clung to the seat like my life depended on it. My slender fingers dug into the leather with all my strength. All of a sudden Bee swerved to the side, narrowly dodging one of Starscream's missiles. "Whoa!" I cried as I felt myself being pulled by the forces. We were approaching abandoned buildings; half of them only remains of walls. Starscream flew low along the road and looked like he was going to collide with us. My heart was hammering away in my chest and felt like it was ready to burst right out of my ribcage. "B-Bee..," I whispered. Bumblebee swerved again just as Starscream flew over us. The sounds of the screaming jet engines echoed in my head and made my ears ring. Bee turned into the ruins and skidded to a halt. The door popped open and I didn't hesitate to slip out and take shelter.

I watched with fear and pride as Bumblebee transformed and stood to his full height. Starscream's engines roared in the air as he circled back. Once he drew close, the Decepticon transformed in mid-air and landed roughly in the sand. Plumes rose around him and blew in my direction. Immediately Bumblebee engaged him in a vicious fight. I had to shield my eyes from the dust but once it passed I gasped. Bumblebee shot at Starscream, and Starscream shot at Bumblebee. I stayed behind a wall, peering over it to watch the fight, my heart beating wildly and arms trembling. My hands clung so tightly to the smooth bricks that my knuckles had turned white. "Bee... Please, Bee, win!" I whispered to myself as Bumblebee narrowly missed a shot from Starscream.

"Filthy Autobot!" Starscream sneered. "How brave of you to lead me away from the boy."

I ground my teeth together in nerves. I felt helpless. I was so small, so insignificant. I couldn't do anything to help Bee and it annoyed me to no end. I wanted something, anything, that could possibly harm Starscream! Bumblebee replied to Starscream but I couldn't make out what. Apparently, Starscream found it funny as he cackled. "You think you can take me? The great Starscream? You're but a lowly scout!" Starscream lunged forward and grabbed a hold of Bee's chest plates. The yellow bot countered the attack and rolled backwards, throwing Starscream over his head with his own momentum.

"Go Bee!" I yelled, not being able to resist it. I slowly stood taller, wanting to catch every second. Starscream awkwardly got up and tackled Bee to the ground with a yell. Bumblebee whirled with surprise as he landed hard and froze when Starscream aimed his missiles right in his face. I felt my blood run cold and my muscles freeze. _No... No, Bee!_

"Not so tough now, are you?" Starscream taunted, a sneer on his face. He jabbed the missiles right into Bee's face, reminding him that he had won.

"No," I whispered. "There's no way he's won." I looked around me in desperation and spotted a piled of rubble. I glanced up at the two robots for a split second before moving without hesitation. _Screw safety,_ I thought sourly as I seized a sizeable chunk of rock and brick. It was heavy and it rubbed the skin of my hands sore, but I ran out of my hiding place and held it tightly. "Starscream!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Said robot stopped his taunting and looked up. His red optics fell on me and he sneered.

"Oh look, another pathetic little insect." I frowned and shared a look with Bee. He was pleading me with his eyes to run, to get away from the Decepticon. I shook my head, determination clear on my face. "No, I have to help. I'm not gonna let you die!" I yelled and, with all of the strength I could muster in my trembling arms, I threw the rubble as hard as I could. It flew through the air and, to my utter surprise, collided with a screech against Starscream's face. The Decepticon flinched back and cursed loudly as his eye was momentarily blinded. "FILTHY INSECT!" he roared, rearing back and bringing his hands up to his face.

In an instant Bumblebee was up and delivered a solid punch to Starscream's chest, knocking him backwards. I grinned with relief and retreated back behind my wall as Bee continued with his upper hand. Confused, Starscream was unable to effectively block Bee's punches and kicks. I laughed with relief and nerves and couldn't help feel a little proud of myself. I had managed to help Bee and not stand idly by while he possible met his end.

Bumblebee had the clear upper hand and in seconds had Starscream skidding through the sand in pain. "Damn you!" he cursed as he got to his feet. "I don't have time for you!" With that said, Starscream jumped into the air, transformed and jetted off. A gust was kicked up from his engines and I curled to protect my face. Once it passed I looked up to see Bee had rushed over. I grinned at him and laughed, "Y-You did it! You just kicked Starscream's ass!"

Bee laughed through the radio and shook his head, _"Not without help from you though."_

I shrugged and answered playfully, "It was nothing. There was no way I was going to stand by and not help! I may be human but I'm not defenceless." Bee laughed through the radio. _"They better... fear you!"_ I grinned and put my hands on my hips.

"Oh yes. Watch out Megatron, I'm coming for you!" I yelled at the sky. "But we better get moving! Sam needs our help." I suddenly remember just what we were supposed to be doing. Bee nodded dutifully and transformed into his sleek car form. I practically dove into the open door (which was much more fun than getting in the normal way). As soon as it was closed Bee sped off, leaving me to settle in the seat.

We tore towards the N.E.S.T team, using the flares as guidance. "Look, there's another one!" I pointed out as soon as I saw the red light fly high into the air, a smoke trail twirling after it. Then, emerging through the wispy clouds that had settled in the sky, came a barrage of fire balls. But I knew that those fireballs were actually Decepticons crashing down ready to fight. My nerves began to swirl again. "Are they Decepticon reinforcements?" I asked, wishing for Bee to tell me that they were actually Autobots. I got no such answer. _"Yup, they're... the baddies!"_ I sighed and pressed my face against the window pane as much as I could, trying to see better.

I scanned the area, looking from the explosions and fires of the battle to the ruins. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw tiny figures moving swiftly along the sand, slipping in and out of cover. "Hang on," I said, pressing my hands against the glass. I watched as three figures jumped off a roof just as it exploded. "That is! It's them! Bee, Sam and the others are over there!" I pressed my finger against the glass, trying to point out the way.

_"Roger!"_ Bee swerved off the road and onto the sand, heading for my brother. I was chucked around as he drove over ungulating sand and rock. I suddenly wished I had put my seatbelt on. "Ow, ow, ow," I said flately as I bumped against various parts of the car. Bee hit one massive bump and I went flying into the air. My head connected with the ceiling with a loud thud. "Ouch!" I cried, rubbing it. I heard laughter and scowled at the dashboard. "Hush you. Why don't you try driving smoother."

_"What ever you say, boss," _an Italian voice answered.

Bumblebee skidded to a halt and he barely had time to open his door before I had fallen from it. I scrambled to my feet and tore towards the buildings. I plastered myself to a wall and slunk along the shadows to a corner. I peered round it, hearing shouting and the creak of metal and the hiss of a Decepticon. I peeked round and gasped at what I saw. A massive Decepticon crouched in the centre of the clearing. Sam stood before him, hands up and the Matrix dust in one. Cowered near an old, rusty car were my parents. "Mom... Dad...?" I whispered. My heart skipped a beat. _What are they doing here? They're supposed to be in France!_

My legs and arms quivered with fear as I saw my parents collapsed on the ground, the Decepticon nearly crushing them with every fall of the chains that hung off his arms. The ground tremoured with every fall of the heavy metal. Mikaela and Selene were pressed against the far wall. Sam cowered in front of the Decepticon, trying to distract it so our parents could escape. "No... Bee!" I turned and looked behind me. My eyes were starting to prick with tears but I kept a determined face. "Bee, you have to save them!" I cried. He nodded and advanced forward, carefully placing his feet around me. He peeked round the corner and sized up the Decepticon.

I looked back and sucked in a deep breath. I charged forward, out of cover. I had to be brave. _"_

_No, wait!"_ Bee cried behind me.

I ignored him and screamed, "Mom, dad!" My parents snapped their heads to me looking terrified.

"Tiffany?" Mom screamed. The Decepticon turned his piercing red gaze to me and sneered. He roared out in fluid Cybertronian.

I stood before it, flinching as a chain slammed down beside me. The force of impact resonated through me. I took a deep breath. "Bumblebee!" Bee sprung from cover and flipped through the air yelling in his own, strained voice before landing a kick on the robots face. I scurried for cover as the robot writhed around, lashing the chains out. One narrowly missed me as I made a beeline for my parents.

Bee grabbed the Decepticon's arm and pulled it, moving the robot from squashing us. He looked down at me, checking I was ok. I nodded and his helmet slid down, preparing him for battle. The Decepticon swung his chain. Bee ducked down in time then landed a kick. The Decepticon knocked the two of them over and nearly landed on Sam and Mikaela. "Mom, dad, hold on!" I cried as we all held each other tightly. I tried my best to shield them from the debris.

Bee rolled then jumped up, grabbing onto the Decepticon's neck and breaking it. The two fell to the floor but Bee remained on its back. Bumblebee then moved fluently and grabbed an arm, twisting it painfully. The Decepticon roared with pain and even I cringed with the sound of metal snapping. Bee then kicked the shoulder joint. Pieces of metal and oil flew everywhere. He continued to beat the Decepticon which managed to fight back.

_Do it Bee, kill him! _I cried mentally. Pride and adrenalin corsed through my body, but my heart dropped when out of nowhere another Decepticon appeared. This one was small and cat like. It had one glowing eye that swiveled around before fixing on Bee. It fired rapidly at him from two guns mounted on its hind quarters. "Bee, watch out!" I screamed. Bee whirled with surprise and spun around, looking for the enemy. The cat-like Decepticon leapt forward and latched itself onto Bee's metal then began scratching furiously away, dislodging some pieces. Bee complained with his broken voice and swatted at his back, trying to grab the robot. He managed to clasp its tail and yanked it off him effortlessly. He held the tail in one hand and with the other he ran his hand along and completely ripped off the body, only leaving the spine covered in thick, gloopy green liquid. Bee spun around and discarded the spine then engaged the half destroyed Decepticon.

"Whoa..." I whispered with a grin. Bee was so cool!

I felt a tug on my arm and looked down to see Selene and my mom tugging me towards Sam and Mikaela. "Everyone, here!" Sam ordered. Piling together in a heap we plastered ourselves against an old, burnt out car. Mom had her arms wrapped firmly around my waist and clung to me like I was going to be stolen away. Bee grabbed each arm of the Decepticon and kicked it in the back, sending it up into the air and ripping its arms completely off. "Woo! Go Bee!" I cheered. Mom tightened her grip on my mid-section and made me choke. "Ow, mom!" I whined, looking back at her. She looked terrified.

And just like that, the fight was over. Bumblebee was the victor. "Bee!" I cheered.

He looked at us all and snapped his helmet up. _"Yeah!"_

We all stumbled to our feet and ran for more cover as missiles or something began hitting the ground around us. "Ah!" I cried as I was showered in sand and chunks of rock.

"Keep moving!" I cleared my eyes to see Selene snag a hold of my shirt and begin pulling me. We raced behind Sam and my parents but our escape was cut short by another explosion. "I don't know what's going on but we've gotta move!" Dad screamed, turning left and right.

"There's got to be a way out of here!" Mom added. We went to break across a clearing but were stopped by yet another explosion. Mom screamed as she fell backwards but dad was there to grab her and yank her to safety. "Judy, get back. Get back. Against the wall, against the wall, against the wall!" he chanted. We were all stuck in an alley, cowering together. We were all filthy; covered in dirt, sand, soot, dust, you name it. I panted heavily, my lungs heaving for air.

"Bee! Bumblebee!" Sam yelled. Behind us Bee popped up, checking over his shoulder then looking intently into the alley. His eyes shone an even brighter blue in the dark. "You get them somewhere safe, all right?" Sam ordered. Bee nodded diligently. My brother turned to our parents. "You've got to get in the car and get to safety." Dad shook his head furiously, frowning heavily.

"No, this isn't up for discussion! You're my son! My son!" he yelled, grabbing fistfuls of Sam's jacket.

"I know. Dad!"

"We all go together!" Dad screamed.

"Listen..." Sam tried, but dad cut him off.

"Together!"

"Dad, stop, ok? Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety." Dad fell silent and breathed heavily. "You run. You don't stop, you don't hide you run. You hear what I'm saying?"

Dad nodded numbly while Sam continued to give out orders. "I'll find you when you're safe."

"No," Dad tried again, but with half the anger and energy. He looked tired, drawn out and terrified.

"You've got to let me go, Dad. You have to," Sam said softly, staring into his eyes. We all silently watched from behind.

"Ron. Ron, let him go," Mom added softly. Dad looked between the two, before staring Sam dead in the eye and nodding.

"Let's go!" Sam released dad as he grabbed mom and began charging towards Bee. Bumblebee transformed into his car form and held the doors open ready. I moved to go to Sam but dad seized me. "No, you're coming with us!" he yelled.

"No, dad!"

"No, I don't care what you say. I'm not gonna let two children go out there!" I didn't know what to say. Staring at dad's desperate face tore my heart in two. I looked behind me to see Sam march over.

"Tiff. Tiffany," he said as he grabbed my shoulders. "Go with mom and dad."

"But..."

"Don't argue. Go with them and make sure they're safe. Trust me, I'll be fine." Sam managed to smiled weakly. "Besides, Bee would kill me if I got you killed." I managed to choke out a laugh.

"OK... but you better come back! Or else I'll kick your ass!" I snapped, trying to sound strong. But I didn't. I was weak. I was tired, and scared and wanted nothing more but to curl up at home with a mug of hot chocolate. Sam grinned. "I don't doubt that for a second." I blinked slowly before grabbing my brother into a ridiculously tight hug.

"Stay safe," I whispered before releasing him and running into Bee with my parents. I hopped in the front, while mom and dad clambered into the back. Selene suddenly appeared on the passenger's side and slipped in. "Selene?" I asked.

"I figured you and your parents need me more than they do," she said with a weak smile. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah." I looked at the wheel and patted the dashboard. "Go, Bee." His engine roared and we sped off.

In the back mom was close to sobbing and dad was trying to comfort her. I turned in my seat and looked back at them. "Mom, dad, it's going to be alright!" I told them. "It's going to be alright! We-we'll get Optimus back and then everything will be alright." At the moment I felt like I was reassuring myself more than anyone. We were putting a lot of faith in Optimus. "Tiffany. Oh, Tiffany!" Mom suddenly cried, burying her face into her hands and weeping. I felt my heart tear at the sight. _Oh, mom,_ I thought, turning forward and sitting in silence.

Bee drove faster than I had ever seen him go and before I knew it, we had circled round and were on the Autobot's side. "Finally," I whispered. "We're safe!" Bee skidded to a halt and we all poured out. Two soldiers rushed over and assisted us. "Are you ok?" one asked. I nodded but pointed backwards at my parents.

"I am, but please, look after them." The man gave me a sympathetic smile.

"We'll do everything we can, miss." I nodded and let him rush past me. Selene jogged over and stood before me.

"Look, I'm going to go see how I can help," she said. I nodded slowly, suddenly remembering that she was part of N.E.S.T. "Will you be ok by yourself?" she asked, concern lacing her tone. "Of course, go. I forgot you were a soldier. Go and kick their asses!" She laughed briefly before turning and tearing away, towards a ground of soldiers.

Bumblebee shifted and transformed then crouched down at my level. _"Are you ok?" _he asked with concern. He looked me over, checking for any injuries. I was fine except for a few scrapes and bruises and a complete covering from head to toe of dirt. "I'm fine," I laughed. "I've been with you the whole time, haven't I?" Bee nodded but looked doubtful. "Go help," I encouraged. "You're an Autobot, you should be out there beating the Decepticons! And you're pretty good at it too by the way you owned Starscream, and those other two Decepticons." I grinned at him as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

_"It was nothin'."_

"Nothing my ass. Now go! I'll be fine! I'm not going to go anywhere, honest!" Bee hesitated before looking over his shoulder and nodding.

"_Fine. But don't you go anywhere."_

"I promise," I answered, saluting.

_"And... I love you." _

I smiled softly and replied, "Love you too."

Bee ran out into the battle leaving me to stand and observe the chaos around me. There was carnage everywhere. All of the Autobots were here – even Jetfire. He was struggling with something. A smaller Decepticon was pulled out of his middle and he collapsed to the floor but smashed its head with his fist. I flinched and wished for him to be ok. He was tough, but old. Minutes seemed like hours, and I felt like I was standing there for days, but in reality it had only been ten minutes. I saw men fall back injured. Autobots flinch with pain as they were shot. I watched as more and more Decepticons seemed to emerge from the shadows. It was a war scene. Suddenly, everyone around me was yelling different things. "Air support, coming in!"

"Retreat!"

"Get out of there! Go, go, go!" I was confused and didn't know where to go. I turned left and right, watching as men and robot seemed to drain from the area in front of me. Where was I supposed to go? Was I in danger? "Wait, Bee! Bee!" I called, looking for him. I couldn't see him in the mayhem though. "Bee!" I tried again. I ran forward, despite people running the other way. I reached the crest of a sand dune and peered out at the horizon. I saw people running forward and stared hard at them. "Is that? Sam? Mikaela? It is!" I cried. I began jumping up and down on the spot, waving frantically. "Sam! Mikaela! Over here!"

I grinned as I watched them, assisted by two soldiers, who I think were Epps and Lennox, sprint straight my way. "Sam! Run!" I froze as I watched the sand behind them rise into the air as it exploded. It went in a wave and I screamed at them to run. It was like the wave of sand would swallow them up and never give them back. Sam broke right and began to run towards Optimus' lifeless body. "Saaaaam!" I screamed. From the sand Megatron emerged, his red eyes glowing with bloodlust. He pointed his gun and shot. A blue light hit the ground just behind Sam and he was thrown through the air.

I felt sick. I watched my brother fly through the air from the force. His body was limp. I saw him smack against the ground. He was still.

"Sam?" I whispered. My eyes went blurry with tears.

"Sam?"


	18. Finale

**A/N - SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. My laptop decide to pretty much self-destruct and so I haven't had it for ages due to it being repaired. I literally only got it back today, so sorry if this is a little rushed. This is the last chapter, but I'm going to post an epilogue type chapter after this, which will hopefully explain a few things and set the story on course for the thrid movie. Yep, that's right. I'm going to be doing Dark of the moon! (If you guys want it?) Even though I can't stand Carly's character and could quite happily bitch-slap her for running around in heels. But, anywhoooo, enjoy this chapter! And if there's any questions, please ask! :) R&R!****  
*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.c.t. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2009 sequel.**

Chapter 18 – Finale.

My lungs burnt with inhaled smoke and dust. My hands trembled as I grabbed fistfuls of Sam's charred shirt. I shook the fabric, throwing my limp, lifeless brother around.

"Sam! SAM!" I screamed. My hands were briskly pushed away by Lennox as he began to furiously pump on Sam's chest. I fell back into the sand. Mikaela leant over Sam, screaming and crying also. Lennox continued to pump on his chest but it didn't work. Epps radioed in for an air ambulance.

I balled my hands up and pressed them into my eyes, willing for the streams of tears to stop. Everybody was rushing to us. I was pulled back roughly, a gruff voice telling me I needed to clear the area. I gave no fight; I just let myself be yanked along. I was passed into the hands of another person and I felt a voice screaming in my ear.

"Tiffany! Tiffany!" I pulled my hands from my eyes and looked up. Selene was crouch before me, face dirtied. "Tiffany! You need to snap out of it!"

"Snap out of it? Sam's dead!" I screamed, my hands shaking violently. "Sam's dead! HE'S DEAD! My brother... He's..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

I burst into another fit of sobs and curled my hands into fists. "Why? WHY?" I screamed, pounding the ground. Selene stood before me, silent.

Around us there were screams, shouts, sobbing and explosions. I pounded the ground over and over with my fists, the sand spraying up. Selene crouched down in front of me and seized my wrists. I turned my red, swollen eyes to her. "He's dead..."

Selene shook her head. "No. Have faith in your brother. He's better than this. He can bring back Optimus. He has to be ok..." She trailed off and released my wrists before staggering back.

"Selene?" I asked. She sighed heavily and raised a hand to her temple.

"It's nothing... my head just hurts. I-" She didn't finish. She suddenly collapsed backwards. I felt a fresh wave of panic run through me.

"Selene?" I scrambled forward, grains of sand sticking to my wet face. "Selene? Selene!" I began shaking her furiously. _No! No way! This isn't fair!_ I screamed mentally as I frantically checked Selene for signs of life. I calmed slightly when I felt a pulse. "She has a pulse... so... she's alive. But... why?" I frowned down at her face. It was blank, like an unpainted canvas. "Selene," I whispered.

A wind whipped around us and I had to shield my eyes. Suddenly, I felt Selene jolt. I snapped my eyes open as the wind died down and grabbed Selene's shoulders. "Selene?" Her eyes widened and she gasped. "What... where..," she panted. I shook her shoulders slightly, waiting for her to get her bearings. She shakily sat up and stared straight at me. "The Primes..." I frowned.

"What?"

"The Primes. They said _I _could bring Optimus back!" she whispered, like it was a fragile wish. My mouth flapped open and shut as I struggled to find words. _What's going on?_

Out of the corner of my eye I sort a shape moving and heard screams. I looked up and inhaled sharply. Sam was stiffly struggling as Mikaela threw herself on him, crying. I released Selene and stood up. I charged forward and it felt like slow motion. I couldn't move fast enough. I wanted to get to Sam! When I did reach him I leapt down into the sand beside him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Mikaela gave me way and cried with joy, choking with laughter. Sam blinked up at me, looking bewildered. I laughed so much my ribs hurt. But I was happy.

I was relieved.

I was over the moon.

Fresh tears pricked my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. "Sam..." I whispered. He grinned weakly at me then began to get to his feet. "Whoa!" I cried. "Where do you think you're going?"

He grunted, "Selene. She can bring back Optimus." I blinked and helped support him with Mikaela.

"She can? What about the Matrix?" Sam looked down at the empty sock in his hand.

"She holds all the power now." I didn't question it. There was time for that later. Besides, when was our family ever normal? It somehow didn't surprise me that we'd be further involved with these robotic beings.

Mikaela supported Sam as he stumbled his way over to Selene who was rising from the sand. "Did you? Are you?" Sam asked. She nodded determinedly. I caught up just in time for Selene to take off. We followed quickly behind. Soldiers parted and revealed a way to a large, metal body. Optimus laid still and unmoving, his metal body seeming duller in colour. Selene didn't hesitate to launch herself up onto his chest. She nimbly positioned herself over his chest and prepared herself for something. We stood nearby, patiently waiting. She hesitated atop Optimus' chest, her hands held in front of her own chest.

"What is she doing?"

"Why's she on Optimus like that?" I heard a few voices whisper around us and glanced at the many soldiers staring intently at Selene. A few shook their heads in disregard.

"You can do it Selene! Just do what comes naturally!" I called up to her, cupping my hands around my mouth. She glanced down at me and I shot her cheesy thumbs up. I swear the corners of her mouth twitch, wanting to stretch into a smile. Instead she aimed her focus on the robot beneath her. She inhaled deeply then slammed both palms down into Optimus' chest. I waited with baited breath for something to happen. A moment passed and seemed to drag by. Selene squeaked and removed her hands from Optimus' spark, like it had suddenly become red hot. A whirl rumbled through the air and Optimus twitched. A smile threatened to tear my face in two as I stepped back.

The Autobot leader began to twitch more, whirls emitting from him as he came, literally, back to life. Cheers finally broke around us, as Selene jumped off Optimus and landed safely in the sand as he rolled onto his side. His icey blue optics scanned everything around him. _Optimus must be so confused_, I mused. _One moment he's dead, the next he's alive and in the middle of Egypt._ Optimus slid his gaze over each of us before stopping on Selene. She was kneeling in the sand, staring at the palms of her hands and panting. She looked bewildered but none the less pleased with the outcome.

"Selene." Optimus' voice was deep and a little rusty, but the name still pieced the clapping around us and gained the woman's attention. She looked up from her palms and grinned at the Autobot. "Selene, I owe you my life," Optimus continued. "I offer you my many heartfelt thanks, but now there is not time for talking." Optimus began to climb to his feet. Already, moments after resurrection, he was ready to fight. I held unlimited admiration and respect for him.

Optimus stood to his full height when suddenly the air became heavy with static. I blinked as out of nowhere the Fallen appeared, slamming his feet into Optimus' chest and sending him to the ground. "Move, move, move!" a soldier shouted, as immediately everyone fled. I staged back with Sam and Mikaela, but we all fell to the ground when the Fallen slammed his staff into the sand and rock. A spine tingling pulse rippled through the ground, followed by a force of air that sent us all falling backwards. The air was knocked out of my chest and the back of my skull connected with rock. I groaned with pain but kept my gaze on the mass of metal in front of us. The Fallen opened up his hand. A stream of blue dust fed into his palm, where it circled then formed the Matrix. I blinked and gasped, shooting up. "The Matrix! Sam, he's got the Matrix!" I yelled to my brother. He looked up and shook his head. "No. No! He can't!"

A deep gravelly voice echoed around us, and it took me a moment to realise that it originated from the Fallen. "My Matrix." His claws enclosed on the glowing metal and he pushed off, disappearing into thin air. The heavy feeling that had been pressing down on us vanished, and we immediately scrambled to our feet. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" Sam chanted, sprinting over to Optimus. Mikaela followed and clenched my brother's arm. I leapt up also and joined Selene by her side. "Get up, Prime!" Ironhide added as himself and the other Autobots got to their feet.

"He's turning on the machine. You've got to stop him!" I shouted. "Please, Optimus. You can do it!" My eyes flitted up to the top of a distant pyramid where the Fallen and Megatron stood. The top had been smashed away to reveal the hideous metal structure underneath. I gulped and bit my lip, anxiety and worry growing deep within me. Jetfire looked up at the pyramid sullenly before gazing at Optimus. "All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now," he started, gaining our attention. I narrowed my eyes slightly, _Is he going to..? _

"Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfil your destiny!" Jetfire declared, shuffling forward, reaching into his chest and ripping out his own 'heart'. The light left his eyes and his body fell forward. I gaped at the fallen old-timer. _He did! He gave himself for Optimus, to save us all!_ I bowed my head slightly, giving respect to Jetfire as Ratchet came over. "Jolt! Electrify!" Jolt ran over and connected two long electrified chains to Optimus and Jetfire. A blue electric shuddered along them and Optimus shivered. "Transplant those afterburners!" Ratchet ordered. Jolt complied and soon pieces of Jetfire were ripping off and flying over to Optimus to connect themselves and become part of his body. "Whoa... this is cool!" I giggled, shooting Selene a grin. She was smiling madly.

Optimus stood now, Jetfire's body parts now one with him. His rocket sat on Optimus' back, allowing him to fly. They fired, giving out a blast of heat and blue, searing flames. "Let's roll," the Prime said, before he shot off into the air, leaving us to stand and gawk. As soon as Optimus was settled and heading towards the pyramid, the army around us began shouting out orders. "Fire mission on the pyramids!" The men charged off, leaving my brother, Selene, Mikaela and I to stare after Optimus.

"C'mon. Let's follow," Selene said. We all nodded and now we ran with the soldiers.

I kept my eyes on the pyramid and almost gasped when a belt of rocks orbited the top of the Egyptian structure. Optimus was approaching and he easily smashed through the rocks, paying them no mind. He only had one target, and that was the tower. I couldn't see me, but next thing I knew, there was a blue, rippling explosion and three robots were tumbling down the pyramid. "He's done it!" a soldier cried.

"He's shot the machine!"

"Wait," I added. "What about the Fallen? He still has to fight him!"

"He'll be fine," Selene spoke. "He's Optimus Prime."

The sun had almost completely dipped behind the western dunes. The pyramid in the far distance was billowing thick smoke. After falling from sight we had no idea what had happened. We all stood lined on the dunes, soldier and civilian, watching for any signs of who the victor was. A tense silence passed. Then, from behind a sphinx, Optimus emerged, shaking off Jetfire's body parts. I grinned at Selene and Sam, then began clapping and cheering. This set of a Mexican wave of sound, as men whistled and cheered. I looked sideways to see Sam and Mikaela hugging, wrapped in a tender moment. I smiled softly and looked to Selene. "Aw... hug?" I asked, opening my arms ready. She shot me a sidelong glance and answered with a definitive, "No."  
"Aw, why not?"  
"Just, because."  
"Go on. You know you want to."  
"Why don't you go hug your mom and dad?" she suggested, still staring out at Optimus.

I blinked then snapped my fingers. "Crap! Mom and dad!"

I didn't have to look far for them, since they had found me. "Oh, Tiffany!" mom cried, snatching me up in a hug. I laughed lightly and hugged back just as tight.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're ok." Dad came over also and wrapped the two of us in his broad arms. "Dad, you're ok too!"

"Don't you _ever_ do _anything_ like this again," he whispered.

I smiled, "I'll try, but I'm not making any guarantees." I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy this moment.

_Finally, it's over._

-x-

I was sat on Bee's hood enjoying the sea breeze in my hair. Stood a little ways off was Sam, our parents, Mikaela, Leo and Simmons. The two had emerged not long after Optimus' victory. The two had a tale of their own to tell, and both looked unbelievably proud. The army called in a large aircraft carrier, and we were all piled on, along with the Autobots. Everyone was safe, and thankfully no Autobot had died. Selene stood by my side, leaning ever so slightly against Bee's car form. I had happily crossed my legs on his hood, and stared out across the ocean. We were in silence for a while, before I remembered a pressing question.

"How did you bring Optimus back to life?" My voice cut through the cool air and it was a moment before she answered.

"I don't know. After I went unconscious I met the ancient Primes – Sam was there also. They said that I held this... connection, and that some of the power was held in me. Then, I woke up and somehow... this sort of... energy came out of my hands and transferred into Optimus' spark, bringing him back to life." I listened patiently to her explanation then pouted. She caught my look and asked, "What's that look for?"

"I kinda feel a little left out. I mean, you were there and Sam was there," I playfully huffed. I didn't really mind. Selene chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell them that next time."

"This is so typical of our family." Selene rose a brow in question. "I mean, first of all, Sam and I had our grandfather's glasses which hold the location of the Allspark... then you, our cousin, has some deep connection that we'll probably never understand and some awesome, alien power in you. Our family's never going to be normal, is it?" Selene laughed and shook her head.

"Well, would you rather not have been through all this? Would you rather not have the connections?"

I didn't even need to think of my answer. "No. I'm glad I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have met Bee, would I?" I patted his hood and the engine rumbled affectionately. I was glad he made it out of the battle ok. My fond smile was replaced with a curious look as Optimus walked past. "Selene?" he deep voice rumbled. "May I have a word with you?" Selene blinked beside me then slowly nodded.

"Yes... of course." She followed him obediently, glancing back at me. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

I laid back on Bee's hood, stretching out and enjoying the chance to relax. "So, what do you think will happen next?" I asked Bumblebee.

_"Who knows? Hopefully... a vacation!"_ I giggled at his answer and nodded.

"A vacation does sound good..." My eyes slowly slid shut as I listened to the hypnotic sound of waves braking against the side of the carrier. It was peaceful, and a perfect way to relax after nearly getting killed in Egypt.

"TIFFANY! What's this about you dating the car?"

My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright. Mom was storming over, dad close behind. I almost swore I could se the flames of Hell behind my mother.

_Oh... crap. I forgot I hadn't told them..._

I had a feeling this wasn't going to go well.

Ah, well. I've fought against giant alien robots. How hard can this be?


	19. Epilogue

***A/N at the bottom.***

Chapter 19 - Epilogue

3 months have passed since the fight in Egypt and, thankfully, Earth had been rather quiet. There would be the odd Decepticon problem but it was quickly and swiftly stamped out by N.E.S.T. In the three months Sam had gone back to college and was enjoying himself there, Mikaela continued to help run her pa's motor shop, Selene resumed her duties in N.E.S.T, mom and dad had gone home and were now completely remodelling the house, Bumblebee flitted back and forth between Autobot duties and me.

And me?

Well, I had decided to look at careers in the army (preferably N.E.S.T). I had spent a long time researching and looking at courses and I was beginning to settle on the idea of a nurse officer. That meant that I would be able to care for injured soldiers, as well as work with the soldier's family. It was something that became increasingly attractive and before I knew it I was off studying for a bachelor of science in nursing.

Little after a month into my studies and I was approached by Selene. I left school one day to see her casually leant against Bumblebee's hood. Her arms were folded neatly over her chest and she had a warm smile. "Oh, Selene," I said with a grin. "Nice to see you again. How's N.E.S.T?"

"They're all fine," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Actually, they want to meet you." I let my face drop in a questionable, but also excited, way and cocked my head. "Is that true?" I asked Bee.

_"Of course... they wanna... see how ya'll doin'!" _I smiled as he spoke through the radio.

"Well... If they insist..." Selene smiled at my words and pushed off Bee's yellow and black hood before slipping into the passenger's seat.

"C'mon then. Get in," she ordered, poking her head out of the open window. I pulled my satchel over my head as I slipped in and placed it on my lap. The seatbelt snapped over me (Bee ensuring I was safe as always) and then the engine roared to life. I placed my hands onto the smooth leather of the steering wheel and feigned driving.

We slipped onto a main road and immediately the engine roared as we accelerated smoothly past other drivers. I grinned and inwardly shivered. _I still love the sound of the engine!_ A cool breeze whipped in through the open window, messing my hair; Selene's staid neat in its ponytail. The radio played quietly, just background music as I talked. "So, what's made them suddenly want to see me? What about Sam?"

"Well, it's only natural for the soldiers to want to meet the girl who's dating one of the Autobots." I felt a searing blush splatter my cheeks.

"Oh... This is embarrassing... It's worse than that time after Egypt when I had to explain to mom and dad how this worked..." Selene chuckled at the memory. Even at the front of the boat she could hear mom's echoing scream. "Your mother was rather angry."

"She was... and I can't believe that only then did she actually realise you were there..." I sighed. Selene laughed.

"Yeah, she was sweet to me."

"She was like the bloody devil to me!" I cried. Selene laughed again and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I believe it to be a natural reaction to finding out your daughter is dating a robot – an alien robot at that." I jutted out my lower lip at Selene and gave her a pathetic look.

"But, as a mother she should be supportive."

"Well, she has so far, hasn't she?"

"Yeah... once she got past the initial shock she was ok." I smiled fondly as I thought of how good my parents had, in fact, been to me. You had to give them credit, their children had nearly been killed twice (actually died in Sam's case), their daughter was now dating their robot guardian, and the family would forever be entwined with the Autobots, no matter how far we could run from it. I exhaled through my nose and rested my arm on the side of the door. "I must say, I'm a little nervous about meeting the N.E.S.T soldiers," I admitted to Selene.

"You shouldn't be. They're a little boisterous at times but they're nice enough." I smiled and nodded.

"Well, I guess it was bound to happen at some point." Selene shrugged.

"There was a lot of talk about it around base; especially between the Autobots." I cocked my head curiously.

"Yeah?"

Selene smirked. "Just ask Bumblebee," she said, tapping the dashboard. I peered now at the centre of the steering wheel.

"Bee?"

The radio whirled with complaint before it choked out, _"The other Autobots... they sometimes... tease me." _

"Tease you? What? Why?" I cried with surprise.

_"Probably because... I'm robot... you're a... human."_ I huffed and pouted, feeling a little bullied. _"But don't worry,"_ Bee continued. _"They mean it in a... friendly way." _This made me feel a bit better, but now I was a nervous, dreading hearing what the soldiers would have to say. _But then_, I reasoned, _who_ _cares what they think? I'm happy, and Bee's happy and that's all that matters!_ I sniffed and straightened up in the seat. Beside me, Selene smiled. "From the look you have on your face I'm guessing you're suddenly determined." I nodded and looked at her sideways.

"Yup. I don't care what they have to say, I'm rubber and they're glue." Selene laughed to herself before sitting back and leaning against the cool window glass.

We spent what felt like a long time driving to the N.E.S.T base in Diego Garcia. Buildings zoomed by as we sped along the highway, but gradually they gave way to stretches of fields and un-built land. Signs whizzed past, with red warnings on them. I tapped a rhythm on Bee's steering wheel before I finally asked, "How much longer?"

The radio laughed and answered, _"Not long."_

"You said that 10 minutes ago..," I retorted. If Bee could have rolled his optics, as they were called, I'm sure he would have. I grinned and patted the wheel. "Sorry, you know I have to ask."

"Well, you won't have to ask again," Selene interjected.

"Why?"

_"Because we're here."_

Great chain link gates were before us, with armed guards lining the fence. The fence appeared to run for miles, with barbed wire and guard towers lining the metal barrier. They nodded and grinned and the gates parted to let Bee through. "Evenin' ladies," one guard said through the window. "Selene, nice to see you again." Selene smiled and nodded.

"Just let us through – we've got a V.I.P here." I felt my cheeks flush a little but my eyebrows rose. _V.I.P? Nice._ The guard glanced at me and chuckled. "Ah, is this _The_ Tiffany we've all hear about?" Selene nodded and the guard tapped Bumblebee's hood. "Nice catch you've got there Bee." My cheeks suddenly came aflame, as Bee revved his engine sharply. The man laughed and backed away, hands up. "Whoa, calm it, don't worry, I'll stay away. Now go on through."

Bee drove past the guards and through the gate. We then followed a winding dirt path towards a large complex of great hangers designed to accommodate the Autobots. My heart rate increased as excitement grew. We passed a few soldiers dotted here and there, most gazing curiously at us. "How many people know about me?" I asked, stealing looks at the soldiers as we drove.

"The whole base," was Selene's simple answer.

We approached the biggest hanger of all, presumably the main one. The doors were wide open, giving me a faint view of inside. The sun prevented me seeing right in but as soon as we passed into the cool shade I gasped. There were, what seemed to be, hundreds of men standing around, with Autobots stood proudly behind them. I knew nearly all of the Autobots, but not a single soldier. I gulped slightly as I mentally named the Autobots. _There's the twins, and... Jolt I think? Don't know him... The Acree sisters, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and then there's dear old Optimus._ I couldn't deny the smile that reached my lips at the awesome sight that was the Autobot leader.

Bee pulled up as Optimus bent down on one knee. A flood of men pooled at the iron feet of the robots and peered curiously at me as Bee's door opened and the seatbelt snapped off. I emerged from the car and stood to my full height, trying to ignore the curious stares around me. I focused instead on Optimus and Epps and Lennox – the only two human faces I recognised. Epps grinned widely, flashing his teeth and held open his arms.

"And here she is. Tiffany Witwicky. Girl, you're crazy for dating an alien robot," he said with a laugh. I took this as a compliment and embraced the man.

"And you're just crazy. At least I have a reason." I turned to Lennox now who took my hand and pulled me into a rough hug.

"How's the little Witwicky been? Heard you're at college now?" I grinned and nodded.

"Yup. Studying to become a nursing officer, so hopefully I can join you guys. Someone needs to look after you all." Lennox ruffled my hair.

"They're some big aspirations you've got yourself. I look forward to you joining the ranks," Lennox said, saluting me. I smiled and saluted back.

"Yes, sir." Lennox slid aside, leaving way for me to gaze up at Optimus.

"Greetings, Tiffany," the Autobot leader greeted, his rich voice still carrying as much power and authority as it always has.

"Hey, Optimus," I replied cheerfully, feeling miniscual in contrast to his gigantic size.

"I hope you have been well."

"I'm fine, how's it going at the base?"

"All is running smoothly. Bumblebee, you may be excused," Optimus said with a nod. I spun around and watched Bee reverse away.

"Wait, where's Bee going?" I asked.

"Don't worry, your _boyfriend_ will be back soon," a soldier said from the edge of the crowd, his comment earning sniggers around the room. Lennox sighed but smiled. "Careful, Mears. Wouldn't want to upset her." 'Mears' stepped forward.

"Why not, sir? Would designation Bumblebee have a word with me?" Another round of sniggers.

"I was gonna say watch out for Tiff – but hey, guess you should also watch out for him." Mears turned to me with a lopsided grin, and blinked when he saw the evils I was undoubtedly sending him.

Mears was a young man, with a clean shaven face, blue eyes and short, cropped, copper hair, mostly hidden away under his army cap. "Oh? And what can you do that a big robot can't?" he asked cockily. I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to retort but was cut off by a deep, gravelly voice. "This girl has fought more Decepticons than you, boy. Show her respect." I looked behind me to see Ironhide standing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his metal face. My frown dropped and I grinned. Mears backed down with a tame smile. "Yes, sir, Ironhide sir."

"Thanks Ironhide," I grinned up at him. He nodded down at me with a grunt.

"No problem." I turned back to Mears and crossed my own arms.

"Are you finished with your comments now?" I asked, a smile on my face. Mears' grin returned and he nodded.

"For now, _Tiffany._" I huffed at the use of my first name and raised my brows.

"Well, has anyone else got anything to say?" I asked, addressing the entire crowd. No one said a thing. "I'll take that as a no. Lennox?" I asked, nodding to the man. He snapped into action and walked forward. "Alright guys, back to work," he ordered, waving his hand. The soldiers begrudgingly followed orders. Mears hesitated and shot me a smirk. "See ya around, Tiff." He tipped his hat and walked off, boots thudding against the floor. I watched him go with narrow eyes and hummed.

A grunt behind me brought my attention back to the tough old machine behind me. I glanced up curiously at Ironhide as his blue optics watched Mears walk away. "That soldier... there's something about him that rubs me the wrong way," the mech grumbled.

I smiled and replied, "It's probably his cockiness." Ironhide grumbled before trudging away, the other Autobots following him. Only one remained – Jazz. I grinned at the sleek silver robot who hopped down to my size. "Yo, what's up, lil Tiif?"

"Yo, Jazz. I've been good, you?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. Shootin' up some Decepticons." Jazz spoke casually with dismissive waves of his hand. Lennox clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Jazz, how about giving Tiff a quick tour of the place?" Jazz saluted Lennox before flipping and transforming into his sleek car form. The door swung open along with the words of, "It would be my pleasure." I grinned and hoped into Jazz, sitting comfortably on the smooth leather. The door closed and blue interior lights highlighted all of the gears. It was a sight to behold. "Jazz, is this a new model?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm always updating'. Gotta look good when I'm kickin' Decepticon ass." I laughed and nodded.

"Seems reasonable." Jazz's engine roared to life and we were off. I could hear the squeals of the tyres against the surface of the ground as Jazz shot away. "Whoa!" I cried as I was thrown back. My hands clung to the edges of the leather as the seatbelt beside me swung lazily. "Perhaps I should put a seatbelt on..." I muttered to myself.

-x-

Optimus and Lennox watched Jazz speed off, the human girl thrown around inside. Optimus folded his arms neatly behind him and Lennox sighed. "Do you think she'll like the surprise?" the human asked the robot.

"I believe she will," the Autobot leader replied.

Jazz took me on a dangerously- yet undeniably fun – tour of the main N.E.S.T hangar. The place was immense, with different rooms for Autobots and humans and mixed. It was impressive and I could see myself getting very lost, very easily. Jazz skidded to a halt and I jolted to the side. A robotic laugh sounded over the radio. "Sorry 'bout that," Jazz chuckled. I laughed myself and sorted out my hair.

"It's fine. That was a tour and a half!" Jazz's door slid open neatly and I climbed out.

"Well, I gotta run, Lil Tiff. Duty calls!" I stepped back and waved him off.

"See ya around, Jazz!" Once the car drove away, surprising a few soldiers with a sharp beep of the horn, I turned and looked around. "Hmm, what to do now..." I hummed. I glanced around, bringing my hand to my chin.

"Lost?" a voice said behind me. The smoothness and suddenness of the tone made me jump.

I spun around to be met with strikingly blue eyes. The blue was so startling that I had to blink a couple of times just to break my stare. I coughed to cover up my embarrassment. _That blue..._ "Erm, well, I was just... having a look around. I mean, I don't know where to go, so I'm not exactly lost, right?" I stumbled clumsily over my words, flustered by this man before me.

A soft smile graced the male's lips before me, lighting up his baby blue eyes. Layered blonde hair flopped over his head, a few ends touching his lashes. It was a striking yellow and ended just behind his ears. The male had a strong jaw line, with sculptured features. His face was attached to a tall and well-built body, with sturdy, broad shoulders. He wore basic army uniform, though I was unable to tell his rank. A small Autobot insignia was embroiled into his shirt. I hadn't seen anyone else with this. I tore my eyes away from his chest and the Autobot sign and back to his face.

"So, you're not lost in the slightest, Tiffany?" My name slid so easily and smoothly from his lips. A shiver ran down my spine. His voice was deep but smooth.

"How do you know my name?" It was a stupid question – the whole base knew my name. A slight frown tugged at the mysterious male's lips.

"You don't recognise me?" he asked, blinking. I frowned and took a step back.

"No... Am I meant to?"

He grinned and chuckled. Something struck my mind and tugged at it. _His laugh... it's familiar..._ "Okay... who are you, pal?" I asked, plucking up courage from my mix of confusion. The male laughed again and grinned softly before leaning in and taking me by surprise. I froze as his soft, warm lips touched mine briefly but tenderly. He drew back as heat rushed to my face. His perfect face hovered before me, a soft smile on it.

I was certain.

I whispered his name.

"_Bumblebee?_"

**A/N - And that is it! Thank you soooooo much everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story! I'm so thankful! I know I haven't been the best author, what with my hideously late and irragular updates... but to those who have still stuck with this story, THANK YOU. And don't worry, there shall be a third story, one during Dark of the moon! I'm extremely excited and already have a plot typed out.  
Please leave a review, telling me what you think about this story and the one coming! Please, I would really appreciating hearing from everyone who enjoyed this story! Thank you so much for the support guys! And I look forward to seeing you next time! Add my on Author alert for updates! Details will be up soon on my homepage! Thanks! See you next time! **


End file.
